Run Rachel Run
by AnnaVidali
Summary: Quinn Fabray ensures everyone that she is okay but she is not and only Rachel can see that. As they get closer they fall in love and Quinn talks to Rachel about what is going on in her home. After that, things are getting rough. Will Quinn manage to get out of this one piece? For more read author's note. The story contains alternating povs between the two main characters.
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this will be a Faberry story, mostly based on the cover Rachel Berry did, called "Run Joey Run". If you don't know what l am talking about, check it out before you read the story.**

 **Trigger Warning: The story will contain homophobia, self harm, domestic violence and maybe some smut.**

 **Disclaimer: l don't own any of the characters, only the plot of the story (kind of).**

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view._**

I didn't really know why Quinn Fabray was so distant from the rest of the glee kids. I mean she was popular and all that, so she probably just didn't want to talk to the rest of us. I don't even know why she joined the Glee club in the first place. She was the Head Cheerio and in no need of any of this. Yet there she was, sitting right behind me not missing a single rehearsal. She didn't speak much, only drawing all the time at her notepad.

Every time I said something I turned to see if she agrees with me subconsciously. Despite her attitude, which by the way I don't like, I really respect her as a performer.

"We should practice more if we want to win Sectionals and then Nationals", l stated and immediately turn to see Quinn. It was like l was seeking for approval in those hazel eyes of hers but she ignored me and continued to draw like she was alone. The others just agreed with me like they always (kind of) do. I don't get it. If we want to win shouldn't we be a team? Well, we are a team but she is like an outsider. She offers her voice and dancing moves so it counts as a tribute, right? I think l will talk to her about that, although she doesn't seem to like me. l'll try either way.

When mister Schuester dismissed us, everyone in the classroom disappeared within seconds but she stayed at her chair still drawing. "Hey Quinn, what are you doing?", l said as sweet as I could despite the fact that I knew what she was doing, l wasn't really expecting an answer. "l am shaving. What do you think I do, manhands?", she said ironically. "l was just-", l started to say but she cut me off. "l am just drawing okay? What do you want?", she said and signed. "l just wanted to ask why you don't pay attention to anything we say here", l admitted. "l am not here to play with you losers, l just want to have a close eye on a certain someone", she said and then grabbed her bag and walked away. I stayed there, not moving, only watching her leave and observe the chair she was sitting for a brief moment. Then pure curiosity hit me. "l guess she means Finn Hudson. What was she drawing anyway?", l thought out loud. The next thing I knew l was running after her to ask.

"Quinn wait a second please", l said and stopped turning to face me. "What do you want this time, RuPaul?", she said, rolling her eyes. "l am a little bit curious. What were you drawing?", l said quickly. "Nothing that you should know about", she told me and walked away slowly. "Are you okay?", l shouted so she could hear me. I guess she didn't hear me because she didn't answer or she wasn't okay. Seriously though, if she was okay she would answer, wouldn't she? She wasn't that far anyway and you know my voice. I will talk to her again later.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

I was sitting there, in the class, and drawing. I am not so interested in Glee Club. I only joined for coach Sylvester because I was assigned to be the spy with Santana and Brittany too. They really enjoyed Glee Club, although they won't admit it. For me it was just another class that would distract me from some things. So, Rachel came to speak to me when mister Schuester dismissed us. I didn't see her until she was in front of me. She asked me what was l doing and of course I moched her. She must think that I don't like her, which means I am doing my job correctly.

Rachel Berry, oh man, that girl is such a diva but I admire her. She has this amazing and powerful voice that makes me shiver every time I hear it. And those eyes and her perfect soft hair. I wish I could touch them. She thinks that I am not giving any attention to what is going on but l only watch from the corner of my eye whenever she is singing or dancing or both. I can't take my eyes off of her most of the time but of course I am not gonna admit it to anyone, not even to her. You see, as a Head Cheerio and president of the Celibacy club l can't be nothing other than straight. The truth is that as straight as l think l am Rachel Berry is the reason l joined this stupid little Glee club. As l told her I want to have a close eye on a certain someone. She was the certain someone but l guess she thought l was there for that clumsy quarterback, Finn Hudson.

All l wanted since l got transferred to this school was to fit in. Lucy Fabray was just a past, a bad joke. If I was going to fit in this school, I shouldn't be like Lucy was. I lost some weight and convinced my dad to let me have a nose job. Quinn Fabray was here to stay and Lucy didn't exist anymore.

As l got up to leave, my left ribs hurt so much, so l went away as fast as l could. The last thing I wanted was to give her a reason to ask about my well being. You know, l would run but it hurt so much. She caught up with me and I faced her. She asked me what I was drawing and l was yet again rude to her.

I am very good at hiding things from the others, like those bruises I have at my ribs and of course my feelings for Rachel. Things aren't very well at home since my father got fired. All it takes is one mistake and then it's like hell was broking loose but it's okay it's my fault.

As I was leaving she asked me if l was okay. I didn't answer, although I heard her. She wasn't that far away and l ignored her. This will make her suspicious but l will deal with it later. No one needs to know about this not even Rachel.

I checked my cellphone, l was getting late for the Cheerio practice and coach Sylvester wouldn't like that so l ran even though it hurt because l wanted to be there on time.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

"l am really sure she heard me but why didn't she answer?", I thought as l was walking down the hallway. She has Cheerio practice in a bit, should l check on her to see if she is okay? Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I didn't care if l would be there on time l was only going to watch. When I got there, right after I left my things at my locker I sat down. It seemed like they were warming up because they were running at the field. I was trying to find Quinn and when I spotted her I got a little bit worried. She was running very slow with her right hand covering her left ribs. "Something is wrong", l said to myself.

As soon as Quinn saw me she stopped covering her ribs and started to run faster. Well, that's weird or maybe I am overreacting because I love drama. I decided to stay until the end of the practice. I really enjoyed watching the Cheerios perform, they were flawless. After warming up l saw Sue Sylvester appearing. She started shouting to them to get there and Quinn got there last, running really slow. There it was again, that feeling of worry.

"Get your ass on the line Fabray, move", she shouted and Quinn hurried to do so. What a way to talk to your students! She is so rude. I don't like her at all and she has no right to talk that way to them, especially Quinn. Wait why especially Quinn?

They took positions and Sue Sylvester press the button for the music to start. The cheerleaders immediately started to do their routine. They must've done it at least a million times because once again they were flawless. My eyes were on Quinn, l just couldn't help it. Watching her dance like that in that skirt was totally on the list of my top three favorite things along with Barbara Streisand and Funny Girl. Now on second thoughts I like Quinn Fabray. How couldn't I? Those hazel eyes and that cute face of hers. If only her attitude was different l would totally ask her out.

Just a second was enough to destroy all their progress. As four girls were holding Quinn on the air she stiffened when she did her final pose and then fell. I immediately stand up and my eyes were wide open. It seemed like an eternity watching her falling before she hit the ground not fully though because the girls grabbed her without letting her fall completely. Sue Sylvester rushed to the spot. "Aaaaaah my knee", Quinn screamed. I felt so bad, l was just sitting there. What could I do? Although I wanted to run right next to her I couldn't. I decided to walk a bit closer to see how she was. "You clumsy little babies you think cheerleading is hard, try coaching students like you it's a thousand times harder. Hey you, take Fabray out of my field to see the nurse", Sue screamed at one of the girls. It only took me a couple of seconds to go to the nurse's office and then l saw her. God, she was so in pain l could see that in her hazel eyes. She looked me briefly before l offered to take her from the other girl.

"What do you want again Berry?", she said closing her eyes because of the pain. "You can give her to me and go back to your practice, nurse's office isn't too far away", l said to the other girl ignoring her question. She thanked me and gave me Quinn carefully and I was a bit confused why Quinn didn't say anything about that. She put her right arm on my right shoulder and I grabbed her by her waist but my arm went at her left ribs and she immediately pulled away. "Are you okay?", I asked again. "I am fine. Go away l don't want anyone to see us together, l will go to the nurse by myself", she said angry and then pushed me aside and walked slowly without touching her left leg at the ground. I did as l was told and left without saying anything else.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

We were warming up when l saw Rachel sitting. I was running slowly with my right hand covering my ribs but as soon as l saw her I took my hand from that spot and speed up a bit. She was suspicious, that's why she came to watch me practice. I must show her that I am fine even though I am not. Coach Sylvester was shouting for us to gather at the line so we could start our routine. We were doing just fine and then at the end of the routine I screwed up. I was so in pain and I couldn't do my pose so l felt. Unfortunately the girls didn't catch me as they should be so l felt to the ground but thankfully not completely because they grabbed me. My knee crashed to the ground and I just screamed. I saw Rachel stand up with wide open eyes in a heartbeat. It hurt so much, my ribs and now my knee but I couldn't go to the nurse. I couldn't allow her to see me when I would stiffen while trying to sit so she could examine me.

One of the girls was walking me to the nurse when I saw Rachel waiting at the hallway. I asked her what she wanted and she ignored me, talking to the other girl as she offered to take me to the nurse so that the girl could go back to practice. At the beginning l kind of agreed, that's why l didn't say anything but when she put her hand at my waist touching my hurting ribs l pulled away. She asked me again if l was okay and I pretended to be angry so that I could avoid her walking me to the nurse. I pushed her aside and reassured her that l would go by myself. Of course I didn't go.

As I was walking away l couldn't touch my left foot to the ground because of the pain but somehow l managed to make it to my car. There was no way I could make it home though but l did it either way, pushing my pain limits. When I parked my car right outside of the house I walked slowly to the door. I stopped, taking a deep breath before entering. The moment I opened the door l heard my dad's voice, "Quinn come here now", he shouted angrily and l straighten up my back walking in to the kitchen like nothing had happened. "Hi dad", l said as calmly as I could. "Why did it take you so long to come home? Didn't I say that the moment you finish school you come home? You are an hour late", he said and got up from his chair coming dangerously close to me. "l am really sorry daddy, coach Sylvester wanted to talk to me", l lied. "She was talking to you for an hour? Really? I know you are lying young lady because coach Sue called to see how your knee was. Why are you lying to me?", he said crossing his hands in front of his chest. "l am so sorry daddy, l don't know why l lied", l told him. The truth is l knew why l lied, l didn't want him to know about my knee injury because he would think yet again that l was useless. Just a second after my answer he grabbed my bicep and pushed me to the table. It hurt like a bitch, then he told me to clean up the table. "l will do it right now daddy, l am sorry", I said without watching him. He left and l cleaned the table as he said.

When I finished with the table l went to my room. God, it took me fifteen minutes to get there. I was doing my homework when my phone rung. The number was unknown but l answered anyway. "Hello, who is this?", I asked and when l heard the voice from the other line l froze. " _It's Rachel Berry. I just called to see if you went to the nurse, did you?"_ , she asked with concern. "Oh, um, hey Rachel. Calm down and how did you get my number? And yes I went to the nurse and she said that it will be fine", l lied again. " _Noah gave it to me. You know, I am a good actor because thankfully all the drama classes had paid off but it seems like you are better_ ", she said and l could somehow sense her rolling her eyes. "What do you mean?", I asked. Damn she must know that I didn't went to the nurse. " _I kind of followed you and you went straight to your car_ ", she said. "What do you want Rachel? And what do you mean by 'l kind of followed you'?", I said trying to avoid what she said. " _I just want to know if you are okay_ ", she said almost whispering. "l'll be fine, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go finish my homework", l said. " _But Quinn wait-_ ", she tried to say but l hung up. After almost two hours of studying l went to bed to rest before the dinner.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

Soooo, as Quinn was walking down the hallway l followed her. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. Instead of going to the nurse Quinn went to her car and left the school. When I got home I went straight to my room. "Why did Quinn left without going to the nurse as Sue Sylvester said?", l said to myself while I was looking for my cellphone. When l found it I thought to text Quinn but then l realized that I didn't have her number. So I called the one person l knew would have it."Hello Noah. This is Rachel", I said waiting for him to respond. "Hey Rachel, what's up?", he said. "l am sure you have Quinn's phone number and l want it". Thankfully he gave it to me without asking me why I wanted it. After that I called Quinn, we didn't speak much though, she hung up exclaiming she was okay. She called me Rachel, wow, she never calls me that. I mean yeah that's my name but she calls me by the nicknames she had thought. Her voice was so soft that I couldn't even argue with her about not going to the nurse. When l tried, she excused herself and hung up. I still worry but l think l am pressuring her. The best thing l can do is to wait for her to talk to me, despite the fact that I worry. Honestly l don't really know why l worry so much but no one seems to care about her. Anyways, l will talk to her tomorrow.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: This is my first story. Sorry about my grammar mistakes.**


	2. chapter 2

**Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's_** ** _point of view_**

I slept for almost two and a half hours and then my mum woke me up for dinner. I went to the kitchen as fast as l could, my knee and my ribs were still hurting, not so much though. "Quinnie darling can you bring me the wine from the fridge?", my mum said. I grabbed the wine and served my mum and then dad but the bottle slipped from my hands. I was in shock when I saw a wine stab on my dad's t-shirt. "Oh my god. Dad l am so so sorry", l said and then covered my mouth with my hands. "You useless child, you are not capable of doing the easiest thing in the world", he shouted and then came in front of me. My mum was looking down. I knew what was going to happen but it was my fault. He grabbed me by my left bicep again and pushed me to the stairs. I almost fell. Then, he led me to my room and closed the door behind him. My legs were so tired and my knee hurt again so l fell to the ground. He kicked me angrily and I turn to the other side so he wouldn't hit my left ribs. He kicked me again, "You are pathetic, stand up", he ordered and I did while stiffen from pain. He took off his t-shirt and threw it to me. "You will clean it", he said, giving me one last angry look before he exited my room. I tossed the t-shirt aside and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't even change into my pajamas so l fell asleep as l was.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

I was at my room when my daddy called me for dinner. I was thinking of Quinn. What was she doing now? I couldn't stop thinking about her lying to me when l called her. I was very quiet while eating which upset my dads. "Honey, are you okay?", my dad asked me. "Yes dad I was just thinking", I said and eat a bit. "So, what were you thinking about?", my daddy asked this time. "I was thinking about Quinn", l respond. "Quinn? You mean Quinn Fabray? The cheerleader who makes your life a living hell? And by the way I totally don't understand why you don't let us talk to her", my daddy said. "She is so distant from the glee kids. So, I talked to her to see if she was okay but she didn't answer me. I was sure she heard me because she wasn't that far away so l went to see her practice. She injured her knee and l offered to take her to the nurse but she said that she would go by herself. I called her a couple of hours ago and she lied to me that she went to the nurse-", l said and my dad cut me off. "Darling, how do you know that she lied to you?", he asked me. "Well, I followed her of course because I didn't believe her", l answered right away. "Rachel, you did what?", my daddy asked with widen eyes. "Dad, daddy l think l like Quinn Fabray. I wanted so bad to see if she was okay and I didn't stop thinking about her since I came home", l stated. Of course my dads were okay with it and we continued eating.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

The next morning my mum woke me up for school. "Quinnie honey, get up and prepare for school or you will be late", she said without entering my room. I got up even slower than yesterday and I went to the bathroom to check me up. My knee and my ribs from both sides where purple. I tried to touch them but as soon as my fingers touched my flesh I almost cried from pain. You know, these days were the good ones. There were times that he almost break one of my bones. I tried to ignore the pain and applied some make-up to my ribcage, my knee and my bicep. I couldn't go to school like that. I wanted to stay home to recover a bit but he was here and it only would make him angry again. I changed clothes and went to my car. I didn't wear my Cheerio uniform which means that I would be in trouble if coach Sylvester would see me.

I arrived at school just on time and when I got out of my car the bell rang. After my first class coach Sylvester saw me in the hallway while l was at my locker to take my book for the second class. "Fabray, my office, now", she shouted and some of the students who were near turned to see me, one of them was Rachel. God, why should Rachel be there? Couldn't she be somewhere else? I don't know, practicing at the auditorium or something? I followed coach Sylvester and briefly looked at Rachel's chocolate eyes. She was worried l could tell but the last thing I wanted was for someone to find out what was going on. When l entered coach Sylvester's office, she closed the door and pointed me the chair to sit down. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform Fabray?", she asked me. "Coach l was just-", l tried to say but she cut me off. "You are out of the team", she stated. "Wait, what? Why? No please don't do that", l pleaded. "Listen to me Fabray you hurt your knee. You are nothing but useless to me right now. You can always come back to the team when you will be ready", she said. It was like the millionth time l heard that word, 'useless', and every time I heard it something inside me broke. "Coach please don't kick me out of the team. I will try harder. The knee injury is not a big deal", l lied because if l was out of the team l would be a loser and the only thing I would have was that stupid Glee club. "You know, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, Fabray. But it's final. The last thing I want is my Head Cheerio to have a permanent injury. Do you understand?", she said and l nodded. "You can go now", she told me and I was out of the office in a second.

I couldn't hold myself and my tears started to run like water and soon sobs made their appearance while I was running in the hallway to reach the bathroom. I wanted to be alone. The bell had already rang, so, thankfully nobody saw me until I opened the door and entered the bathroom. I was shocked when I saw the one Rachel Berry standing there. It was like she was waiting for me. "Quinn-", she tried to say but I talked over her. "What now Rachel?", l said while swiping my eyes with my sleeves. I said her name again, crap. I was the Head Cheerio and I supposed to call her names because she was a loser but so was l. She is so talented and one day she will be the brightest star of them all, she didn't deserve to be called anything other than her name. She doesn't give a damn about what the others say, she just does whatever she wants. I wish I could be like her. "Quinn please stop crying", she said and came closer to me. I didn't move. "She kicked me out of the team because of my stupid injury. It really doesn't hurt at all", l said between sobs and tears. "Hey, I see the way you are walking and I can say that it hurts and you are way too stubborn to admit it", she said with her sweet voice and l melt. She came even closer, cupped my face and whipped some of my tears with her thumbs. "Don't you have a class to attend to?", I said raising my eyebrow. "l just wanted to make you feel better", she said with a sad voice and before she left l caught her by her wrist. "l am sorry Rachel. Thank you. I'll see you at Glee club", l heard myself saying and l kissed her cheek. We both blushed and stared at each other for a moment and then she left. I threw some water to my face and was watching my reflection in the mirror. Why the hell did l kiss her? I don't know, I just felt like doing it. Her skin was so soft and when she blushes she is so cute. Wait, why do I think these things for Rachel? Oh no, it can't be... I can't like a girl, especially Rachel Berry.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I started bouncing like a ball in the hallway. Oh my God, Quinn Fabray kissed me. She kissed me. Okay it wasn't, you know, a kiss on the lips but it was still a kiss, right? We both blushed and I stared at her gorgeous hazel eyes. Unfortunately, all I could see was pain and sadness clouding her beautiful eyes. She called me Rachel again and that attitude of hers disappeared for a moment. She even let me come close to her and touch her, that was a progress, right? I wish she could like me back but I don't really know her. Okay, so, step one: become friends with Quinn Fabray. Step two: date Quinn Fabray. It sounds like a plan. Hmm, operation Faberry is on the go.

It was the first time I completely ignored the teacher. I was lost in my thoughts. All l could think was the incident at the bathroom. My thoughts stopped when the bell rang and I run out of the class with only one goal, to find mister Schuester. When l spotted him getting out of another class l run and tapped his shoulder. "Hello Rachel, how are you?", he asked with a warm smile. "Hello mister Schuester, l am perfectly fine. I want to talk to you about an idea that l had about today's meeting", l said smiling back to him. "Sure go ahead, tell me", he said. "How about this week's assignment would be duets?", l said enthusiastically. "That's a great idea Rachel. Now, if you'll excuse me, l have to do something", he said when he saw miss Pillsbury.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

I didn't want anyone to see me at lunch, especially Santana and Brittany. I was avoiding them successfully till now. So, I grabbed my lunch from my bag and went to the auditorium. I wanted some alone time. When I got there, l heard a beautiful voice singing. I got mesmerized and immediately entered the auditorium forgetting that I wanted alone time just a minute ago. I couldn't see who was on the stage but her voice was crystal clear and angelic. I continued walking towards the stage and the voice only came stronger to my ears. That was the moment I found out it was Rachel singing 'On my own'. I stood there without her noticing me and when she finished l started clapping. "Rachel that was amazing", l stated and she turned to face me. "Thank you so much Quinn. I love spending time here, it relaxes me. But what are you doing here?", she asked almost confused. "I wanted some alone time so I came to eat here", l admitted. "Do you want me to leave? l finished anyway", she asked me kindly. "No, no, of course not, you can stay. I didn't come to kick you out. I will just sit here. You can continue your practice", l said while trying to sit down but my knee hurt again. "Here, let me help you", she said when she heard a quiet ouch escaping my mouth. She grabbed my hand and helped me sit at the edge of the stage.

"Thanks Rach", I said. She was standing in front of me and we were in the same height because I was sitting. "You know, you have an excellent voice. It's so colorful and powerful", l said without taking my eyes off of hers. "Th-thank you so, um, thank you so much Quinn", she said and came closer to me. I looked at her lips and subconsciously licked mine. That was all it took for her to lean in and kiss me. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. Her tiny hands cupped my face and she stroke my cheeks with her thumbs. My hands were holding so hard the edge of the stage. It felt so nice having her lips on mine. Suddenly, the thought of my dad telling me l was useless flashed to my mind and l pulled off. "l-l am so sorry Quinn", she said sad. "It's not your fault Rachel, okay? Look, l have to go. I, um, l'll see at Glee club", l said and jump from the stage. I almost fell because I couldn't stand on both of my knees but Rachel grabbed me. "Thank you. I have to go, l am sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I just have to go", l said again and eventually leave.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

I was practicing in the auditorium when I heard Quinn clapping when l finished singing 'On my own'. I swear it was the first time she clapped for me and it seemed a bit unusual. I asked her what was she doing here and after she told me that she wanted some alone time I offered to get out of there but she stopped me. I helped her to sit at the edge of the stage. She complimented my voice and we stared at each other's eyes for like an eternity. When she looked my lips and licked hers, my heart started pounding so fast that I thought it stopped for a moment. I don't know what got into me and I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. Some seconds later she pulled back and I could tell she was afraid of something. She told me that she would see me at Glee and left. That kiss made clear that I was falling for Quinn Fabray. All l could do is to see if she likes me back. I couldn't wait to see her again at Glee.

 **Faberry**


	3. chapter 3

**Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's_ _point of view_**

After l left Rachel standing there in the auditorium l went to my car, pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. I needed a ride to clean my head. I went to the nearest park, got out of my car and after walking for a couple of minutes I sat on the grass with difficulty. I stared at the lake in front of me, watching the ducks that Brittany love so much feeding, swimming around. The park was almost empty, there were only two kids with their mothers who were playing. I couldn't help but stare at them. I love children maybe some day l will have some of my own. I got carried away. I only realized what time it was when I had a train of thoughts. First I thought about how soft Rachel's lips were, then about the attitude l should have when l was around her and that was the moment it hit me. "Oh crap Glee rehearsal", I said to myself and returned to school in like seconds.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

"Quinn is late, we need to start without her", mister Schuester said clapping his hands once in order to get our attention. "Noooo we can't start without her", l said crossing my arms in front of my chest. Okay, l will be honest with you guys. I talked to mister Schuester about the duets because I want to come closer to Quinn. That's one of the parts of my operation. So, it's simple mister Schuester will announce duets as this week's assignment and l will ask Quinn to sing with me. But he can't do that without Quinn being here. "She will be here, she told me that", l stated and Santana looked at me suspiciously. Just then Quinn appeared. "I am sorry I am late mister Schuester", she said holding her ribs for a second, trying to catch her breath. He nodded his head and told her to sit.

"So one of you and l won't say a name, told me that it would be nice to have duet battles for this week's assignment. The winning couple will have dinner at Breadstix all expenses paid by me", mister Schuester said. Well, all l wanted was to sing with Quinn but I wouldn't mind a dinner with her either. "I want to sing with Tina", Artie said right away. "No Artie. You see, you won't choose your partner. Come on, everyone write your name in a piece of paper and put it in the hat on the piano. Fate will choose", he said and l felt like l couldn't breathe. No, he was about to ruin everything but l couldn't say anything, could l? So, Artie got Mercedes, Sam got Matt, Santana got Brittany and gave her a kiss on the cheek as soon as she pulled Brittany's name from the hat and sat back down. Tina got Mike and there were only four names left, mine, Kurt's, Finn's and Quinn's. Kurt went to the hat to pull a name and he got his. "You can't sing a duet by yourself Kurt", mister Schuester pointed out. "What why? I got a name and that's mine, I didn't break any rules", he said rolling his eyes. "That's like vocal masturbation", Santana said and I turned seeing Quinn biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh at what Santana said. She was so cute but I turned my attention back to Kurt again. Please take Finn, please take Finn, please take Finn. I was thinking again and again.

"Finn", he said and l almost jump from happiness. "Which means Rachel will work on a duet with Quinn", mister Schuester said and l saw Quinn blushed from the corner of my eye. We continued goofing around singing and dancing. "Alright guys don't forget you Spanish assignment as well. You are dismissed", mister Schuester said clapping his hands again. Everyone said their goodbyes and once again Quinn and l were the only ones at the classroom. Quinn was drawing again without paying attention to anyone since she learnt who she was singing a duet with. "Hey Quinn, what's up?", l tried to play it cool so that l could hide my nervousness. "Look, Rachel about what happened before...I, um, l don't want to talk about it again okay?", she said locking her eyes with mine. Those hazel eyes would be the death of mine. "S-sure we won't talk about it. I just wanted to let you know that we will have practice every day at six at my house, starting today", l said confidently and when she nodded l got out. When l was far away from the classroom l almost screamed and started dancing and jumping. I got home all excited about this. Only three and a half hours before I see Quinn again, l can't wait.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

I shouldn't accept what Rachel said. I should protest, how did I let myself saying yes to a duet with Rachel Berry, the most annoying diva in the world? And worse how did l let myself saying yes on practicing every day at her house? I am so screwed, if Santana finds out l am a dead man. I got back home and went straight to my room only shouting a 'hello' when l got in. I need to start my homework and then go to Rachel's for practice. Two hours later I started preparing to go to Rachel's. What should I wear? My ribs hurt, not much though but yet again I couldn't wear my Cheerio uniform or tight clothes. So l pulled a hoodie and a pair of jeans from my drawer and wore them.

I was at Rachel's house just on time. I stood there, in front of the door. I gulped and then knocked with hesitation. The door opened and I saw a tall man with glasses. He must be almost at his fifties, l guessed because he had white hair. "Hello sir I am Quinn Fabray, it's nice to meet you", I said extended my hand. "I wish I could say the same miss Fabray, l am Hiram Berry", he said and l gulped again, taking my hand back. Just then Rachel appeared to save me. "Daddy she is a guest don't be mean to her", Rachel said and he rolled his eyes. "l am sorry honey, but I can't help it", he said and leave. Rachel led me to her room and closed the door. "l am sorry Quinn but he knows everything you done to me at school", she said and looked down. "Don't be sorry, l deserve it. I should be the one apologizing", l said. "So, what will we sing? How about 'Pretending'?", she said. "Um, sure why not", l agreed instantly.

After two hours of rehearsal l left Rachel's house and returned home. "Where the hell were you?", my dad shouted at me as soon as I entered the house. "l told mum that I was at Rachel's practicing our duet for Glee club", l told him. "Rachel? As Rachel Berry? That stupid girl who has two fag dads?", he said angry. "Hey don't call them that", l shouted to him. Shit, l immediately widen my eyes in realization of what I said. "How dare you shout to me?", he shouted back and slapped me. "Go to your fucking room, you won't eat for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well. Also, you won't leave the house tomorrow, not even for school", he said pushing me.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

The next day Quinn texted me that she couldn't made it for today's rehearsal at my house. She didn't come to school either. l got worried and texted her again to see if she was okay but she never responded although she read my message. Just then someone grabbed my cellphone from my hands. "Hey give it back", l said immediately after I realized it was Santana. "Why are you texting Quinn, unibrow?", she said giving me a murderous look. "I texted her about our duet. We will sing together, remember?", l told her. "That's all? I see you every time you stare at her. You like her, don't you?", she said giving back my cellphone. "Santana just because I have two gay dads doesn't mean l am gay too", l shot back. "Whatever you say manhands", she said and left when she felt Brittany's hand grabbing hers.

After school l returned home, had lunch with my dads and went to my room. Should I call her? What if she was sick? I was staring at my cellphone deciding whether I should call her or not. I finally dialed her number and press the call button. I froze when I heard a male voice instead of Quinn's. " _You are Rachel Berry, right?_ ", he said. "Yes sir. Is Quinn there? Can l-", l tried to say but he cut me off. " _Don't call her again_ ", he said and turned off the phone. Oooookay, so, that was weird. Why did Quinn's dad answer her phone? Was she grounded or something? I was worrying more now. Even if she was grounded shouldn't she come to school? I mean telling a kid not to go to school is not even a punishment.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

The day passed really fast. I didn't go to school or Rachel's house for practice. My father locked me in my room and only opened the door when l said l wanted to go to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror. Damn it, l had a bruise on my cheek. I can't take it anymore, l was telling to myself. As l was about to exit the bathroom I saw a razor blade. No one will miss me anyway, l am such a loser. I am useless, l told myself again holding the razon blade. I hold still the razor blade on my upper arm and dragged it down a bit, making a small line. I couldn't stop, it somehow relaxed me. So, l did some more. I was staring at myself through the mirror again ignoring the blood running on my arm. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door. "Quinn get out of there", my dad ordered me and after pulling down my sleeve I got out.

The next day I went to school like nothing happened. First thing I saw was Santana waiting at my locker holding Brittany's hand. "Hey Q, how are you?", she asked me with concern in her eyes. Santana was a cold bitch but when she cared about someone she was the most adorable person on earth. "l am fine", l said forcing a smile. Just then, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, l thought. "See you later Q", Santana said and they both waved at me while leaving. It was lunch time so l was heading to the cafeteria, l was almost there when I saw Karofsky and Azimio holding a cup of slushie. They were heading towards Rachel. "Where the hell do you think you are going?", I told them while stepping in front of them. "Move away Fabray, she is a loser", Karofsky stated. "Don't you dare throw that slushie to her", l screamed and slapped Karofsky. He grabbed my hand exactly on the spot l had my scars from yesterday. I stiffened but I couldn't let him see that. He pushed me and l crashed to the lockers. After that coach Sylvester appeared. "Get away from Fabray", she ordered and everyone froze. "Both of you, my office, now", she shouted and they both followed her. "Fabray take the rest of the day off", she said to me and then left.

I left school before I reassured Rachel that I would see her for rehearsal at six, her place. I drove off, l couldn't go home so I was driving around. I called my mom and told her that I would go to Rachel's for rehearsal. I hadn't eaten anything for over twenty four hours. I was feeling so weak. I parked at the park again and moved to the back sit. I closed my eyes trying to sleep a bit but however I tried to lie down l stiffened from pain. When the time came l drove to Rachel's place. I wish her parents weren't there before parking.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

After l heard a knock on the door l rushed to open it. I knew it was Quinn because it was time for our rehearsal. "Come on in", l said and without facing her l dragged her to my room. I was excited about singing with Quinn again. I sat at my desk and Quinn on my bed slowly. "Are you okay?", l asked her. She was pale and she seemed so weak. "l am fine, l will just go to the bathroom to throw some water on my face", she said. She stood up heading for the bathroom and then she held her head with her right hand and l immediately grabbed her by her waist. "I am just a little dizzy, I didn't sleep well last night", she said. "You seem very weak", l pointed out. "l am fine", she said again and pushed me. She went to the bathroom and l was waiting outside. After ten minutes or so she got out. I was in shock when I saw a bruise on her left cheek. "Quinn what is that on your cheek?", l asked. The world just stopped moving, my suspicions were confirmed. "Crap, it's, um, it's nothing. I fell off my bed last night", she said and got back in the bathroom. Of course I didn't believe her.

We returned to my room and continued rehearsing. "Can we take a break?", she said. She was sweaty and totally tired but we were only practicing for half an hour. "Quinn, when was the last time you ate?", l asked leading her to my bed. I never let her hand and grabbed some tissues. I swiped her sweat looking her tired hazel eyes. "The day before yesterday", she said embarrassed and looked down. "What? Why?", l asked her. "Rachel l am very tired, can l take a nap please?", she asked me hesitantly. "Of course, I will order Chinese for you. You like Chinese, right?", l asked. All l wanted was to take care of her. "Yes. God, l am starving", she stated. "Rest now and I will wake you up when food will be ready", l said and kissed her temple before I left. My parents were on a date so they would be out for the rest of the night.

An hour or so later l went to wake Quinn. She seemed so peaceful. God, I could stare at her like forever. Just then she opened her eyes. "Hey there", I whispered. "How much time did you stare at me?", she asked pushing herself up. "l-l didn't-", l tried to say but she cut me off. "Whatever", she said rolling her eyes while covering her left upper arm with her right one. "You okay?", l asked worryingly. "Stop asking me that. I am fine", she said and we went to the kitchen to have dinner. After dinner she took her bag from my room and left, thanking me for the dinner. Well that was new, Quinn thanking me l mean. She wasn't that bad after all.

 **Faberry**


	4. chapter 4

**_Quinn's point of view_**

I was walking down the hallway to go to my Spanish class when I saw Rachel at her locker. I stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at her. Then, Santana and Brittany came out of nowhere. "Hey Q", they both said. "Why are you checking out the dwarf?", Santana said. "I don't see any dwarfs Santana, just Rachel", Brittany pointed out. "Brit I was talking about Rachel", Santana said. "l knew it. I knew she was a mythical creature", Brittany said. "Brittany, Rachel isn't a mythical creature, Santana just making fun of her calling her a dwarf", l said. "Santana don't be mean", Brittany said pouting. Santana rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer Q. And why are you calling her Rachel?", Santana said. "I, um, l think l like Rachel Berry", l said quickly. "Damn you Fabray. I knew you were gay. But there are so many girls at our school why her?", Santana said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Does it mean that we will go on double dates? I kind of like Rachel. I think you will be a nice couple like me and Santana", Brittany said with a wide smile. "Brit we are not a couple and we won't go on a double date with anyone", Santana said. "Oh please, of course you are a couple. For fucks sake admit it already Santana. I haven't been on a date with her yet Brit so you will have to wait. And how do you even know that I am gay?", l said. Santana rolled her eyes, grabbed Brittany from her arm and left before saying, "Have fun staring at the midget". I turned again to see Rachel and we locked eyes. None of us moved, we just standing there looking at each other. "How cute. Hey, Azimio look at the fags they are staring at each other", l heard Karofsky saying ironically and when l turned around to see them, Karofsky threw a slushie on my face and then left with his friend.

Rachel instantly came to me. "Oh my God, let's clean you up", she said while leading me to the bathroom. I sat down on a chair that Rachel brought from the nearest classroom and grabbed some towels. "Here, let me help you", Rachel said. "l don't need a babysitter l can clean myself up, okay?", l said. "Well, l am sorry for trying to help you", she shot back rolling her eyes. "Why are you so kind to me? I was nothing but cruel to you", I said cleaning up my face with a towel. "You know Quinn, everyone deserves a second chance and l am willing to give you one. I think that deep down you are a good person. It's been a while since you called me by my nicknames. Plus, I want to thank you for stopping that slushie attack the other day", she said while grabbing a towel and started cleaning up my hair. The slushie was all over me.

Rachel bit her bottom lip while staring at me through the mirror. Then, she came closer to me and bend over. Damn you Rachel, what are you doing? She was extremely close and I could feel my heart racing. She licked some drops of slushie that I had on my shoulder. "Mmmm, cherry, my favorite", she whispered in my ear and l quiver. I didn't move. "What are you-", l tried to say but she stopped me by putting her finger on my lips. "l want to tell you something", she whispered again. "Okay", l simply said watching her walking to the bathroom's door. She checked if there was anyone near and then locked the door. "Rachel what the hell?", l said. "Just trust me, okay?", she said, coming closer to me again. "This was never the way I planned, not my intention l got some brave drink in hand, lost my discretion", she started singing slowly. "Are you singing Katty Perry's 'l kissed a girl'?", l said raising an eyebrow. "l kissed a girl and l liked it", she continued. "Rachel you are freaking me out", l stated while finishing cleaning myself up. "I told you I don't want to talk about that kiss we had at the auditorium", l reminded her. "Quinn you know that we are staring at each other with every chance, right? I don't know why you are doing this but I, um, l think l like you. No, not think, l like you", she admitted. Oh my God, Rachel Berry likes me, Rachel Berry like me. What should I tell her? Shouldn't I tell her the truth? That l liked her back, maybe giving her a chance. "Firstly unlock the damn door and second let's go to talk somewhere private", l said and she obeyed me. We went to the auditorium. Damn, this place was like our love nest.

"Rachel sit", l told her and she did so immediately. "As l told you before I joined Glee club to have an eye on a certain someone", l started to say and she cut me off. "l know it's Finn but I just wanted a chance because I like you", she said looking down. "Actually if you let me finish you will find out who that certain someone is. No, it's not that clumsy quarterback. I, um, l joined Glee club for you", l said lowering my voice so she couldn't listen the last two words. "What did you say? I honestly didn't hear you", she said. "l said l joined Glee club for you. You are the certain someone that l want to have an eye on", l said in my normal voice this time. "So, you like me back?", she asked with a shocked voice. "I think I do", l stated. As soon as I said that, she hugged me and didn't let me go. I was so in pain but l didn't want to pull away. She pulled away first. "l want to confess something", she said. "Sure go ahead", l told her giving her a confident look. "l chose our song on purpose", she admitted. "l haven't really paid attention to the lyrics. I just sing them", l said embarrassed. "That's the key. Oh my God, Quinn that's why we aren't ready. I mean every word l say and you just sing without emotion. Pour some emotion into it, will you?", Rachel said. "l'll see you at six, my place", she said, kissed my cheek and left, running out of the auditorium excited.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

The moment I entered the house l was bouncing like a ball. My daddy saw me. "Honey, calm down please", he said holding me from my shoulders to stop me. "Daddy l am so happy", I said and hugged him. Then, my dad came out of the kitchen. "l can tell you are happy. Mind telling us why?", he said again. "So, l kind of kissed Quinn at the auditorium the other day-", l said and then my dad cut me off. "You did what?", he said upset. "Dad wait until l finish the story. So, today Quinn was going to her classroom and she stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at me and l stared back at her beautiful hazel eyes. Then, Karofsky and Azimio came and threw her a slushie. I went with her to the bathroom to help her clean herself up and l told her that l like her. She dragged me to the auditorium to talk to me and she admitted that she joined Glee club for me", l said giving my parents a moment to sink in all the information they heard. "l don't like the sudden transformation of Quinn's attitude. I mean, she may be good now but we don't know if it's permanent", my dad finally said.

It was almost six which meant that Quinn was about to come. I heard the bell ringing and run downstairs to welcome her. My daddy got to the door first. "Hello miss Fabray", he said coldly. "Hey Quinn", l said waving excitedly to her. "Hello mister Berry", she said almost embarrassed. "Hi Rach", she told me and blushed a little. "Rachel, honey, can you leave us with miss Fabray for a moment?", my daddy said. "Don't be mean to her, please", l said and left, sitting at the stairs so l could listen whatever they said. If it was necessary I would go in and rescue Quinn.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

Rachel's dads wanted to talk to me. I knew shit got real when they asked Rachel to leave us alone. I felt like a sheep in the wolf's mouth. I sat down and gulped, waiting for them to say something. "So, miss Fabray, Rachel told us everything. I'll be honest with you, l don't like you. I just want to know what kind of game you are playing with my daughter's heart", Hiram said when his husband interfered. "Darling, calm down she is just a teenager", Leroy told him. "l just want to know what she is doing with our daughter. You know, she wasn't here to kiss her tears away every time miss Fabray here made her life a living hell at school, l was", he said, giving me an angry glare. "I am fully aware of what I did to your daughter mister Berry but I can assure you that I am not playing any games with Rachel's heart. I like her and I actually talked to her about it. I mean l apologized to her but unfortunately I can't undo what happened. I just want a fresh start with her and she already told me that she wants to give me a second chance", l said with my confident and serious tone. "l'll have my eyes on you. I will watch every move you make and if you do anything wrong-", he stated while looking at me suspiciously. Thankfully, Rachel appeared just in time to save me. "Oooooookay, that's enough daddy. Quinn and l will be in my room practicing, knock before you enter. Thanks", Rachel said and dragged me to her room closing the door behind her. "God, thank you so much for the rescue. Did you hear any of it?", l asked. "All of it actually, that's why I came in just the right time to save you", Rachel admitted. "Anyways can we practice now?", l asked. "Sure. Tomorrow we will start the choreography and when we learn it we will combine the song with the choreography", she told me.

Two hours later we called it a day, said our goodbyes and I drove home. I was right out of the house. I only had to park my car and then once again I screwed up. As l was parking, l accidentally accelerate and hit my dad's car which was in front of mine. He got out to see what happened and when he saw my car touching his, his eyeballs got on fire. I left my car as it was and got in the house. Damn me, l was so in trouble. This would be one of the bad days. As soon as he closed the door, he grabbed me by my hoodie and pushed me. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Get up useless child. How the fuck can you be so useless?", he screamed to me and put his hand on my neck. It wasn't the first time he did that but every time was scarier than the last. He started squishing. God, it hurt so much but I deserve it. I couldn't breathe properly so l grabbed his hand to make him stop. It only made him angrier. He pushed me to my room and slapped me hard to the face. He only left because his phone rang. Saved by the phone l told myself. Once again I went to the bathroom to check myself out. My knee was getting better, my ribs were still sore and purple and hurt every time I moved, not much though. My bicep's cuts were sore as well, reminding me how much useless I am. I looked at my neck and my cheek. Fuck, there will be bruises at those spots by tomorrow.

I collapsed on my bed, moaning from pain and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in", l almost whispered because now my neck hurt. "Quinnie are you okay?", my mum said. "Do l look okay to you?", l snapped at her. "If you only were more careful none of this would happen", she told me. "How can you let him do that to me? I am your daughter", I said disappointed. "I am sorry Quinnie but l can't ruin our family", she said and left. "There isn't a family to ruin", l whispered to the place she was standing.


	5. chapter 5

**_Rachel's point of view_**

As I was walking towards the auditorium l spotted Quinn in the hallway. Something unusual happened, she looked at me briefly and then she left. She didn't even waved to me. I didn't paid much attention though. Every time I was going to her she just looked at me for a second and then disappeared. Something is wrong l need to talk to her, l thought. So, when the bell rang l left a piece of paper in her locker.

 ** _I need to talk to you, come to the auditorium- Rachel Berry_**

I was waiting for her but she never came. Why is she avoiding me? I will talk to her at the end of the school day.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

I avoided Rachel today as much as I could. Every time I spotted her, I looked at her briefly and immediately left. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but l had to do it. My neck hurt, so, l couldn't talk to her properly. Rachel is such a caring person but she is also curious. I don't know what l did for her to like me but l totally don't deserve that. I am useless and she is nothing but talented and beautiful. She wrote me a letter, she wanted to talk to me to the auditorium but l never showed up. When school day finished I went straight to my car in order to avoid her completely today. I wouldn't go to the rehearsal we have at her house either because I needed some rest. I was almost at my car when l heard her voice.

"Quinn", she said, running to me. I froze, l didn't move as if I stood there she couldn't see me. I was only watching her from the corner of my eye. "Hey, Quinn", she called again holding my hurt bicep to turn me around so l could look at her. I turned grimacing from pain. I didn't talk. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong? Are you okay?", she started firing questions. "No, no, of course not, you did nothing wrong. I, um, l am fine", l told her, completely avoiding her first question. "You didn't answer my first question. I thought you liked me back. I don't know but usually when you like someone you spend time with them, you don't ignore them", she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "l am sorry, okay? I do like you, l meant every word I told to your dads", l reassured her. "Then why are you avoiding me and why are you whispering?", she said taking a step back. "Because I don't think that I deserve you, okay?", l blurred out, immediately covering my neck which hurt even more now because I shouted. "Quinn that's nonsense. You deserve whoever you like. You deserve nothing but the best. Why does your neck hurt?", she asked. "It's nothing, don't worry about it", I told her. "Well, l actually do worry", she said taking one more step back. "l don't want you to worry about me. Believe me, when the right time comes l will talk to you. Right now, I don't feel ready", I told her grapping her hand. "I don't know why you like me but I want to try this with you. I was nothing but a bitch to you for years. You didn't deserve any of it and here you are, giving me a second chance", I said kissing her hand.

Santana and Brittany appeared out of nowhere yet again. It was like they were some kind of ghosts, appearing just the right time. "Get a room", Santana said while holding Brittany's hand. "Does that mean we can go on double dates now?", Brittany said with excitement in her voice. "Brit, we talked about this. We won't go on a double date with manhands and the love struck puppy", Santana said as if we weren't there. "Hey, don't call her that and l am not a love struck puppy", l shouted again and then cough. "Please Q reconsider the double dates", Brittany said pouting and Santana dragged her to leave. "See you later Q", they both said and Santana started talking to Brittany again. "Will l see you tonight?", Rachel asked me without leaving my hand. "Of course", l nodded, she kissed my cheek and left. "Hope you feel better", she shot back while leaving.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

We were ready to perform. It was time to see if all those private rehearsals would pay off. Quinn learnt the choreography really fast and tried to sing with more emotion during rehearsals. "Good job guys", mister Schuester told Santana and Brittany who performed 'Valerie'. Santana had a very good voice and with Brittany's dance moves they had a chance to win. From all the couples they were the real competition. I am not afraid though because Quinn has an angelic voice and our choreography is flawless after all these rehearsals. "So, who's next?", mister Schuester asked. "We are", l said waving my hand excitingly to see me. "Sure guys. Go ahead, the stage is yours", mister Schuester said and took a sit. Quinn and l got our possessions. I could feel Quinn's nervousness. She shouldn't be afraid of anything, she was amazing at the rehearsals. "You got this Quinn. I believe in you, let's do this", l reassured her and her eyes light up.

"Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart", l sang holding Quinn's hand and facing her. I was so close to her face and then far apart, as the song was saying. "I close my eyes, l look away that's just because I am not okay", Quinn sang, doing exactly as the song said. She left my hand and turned away running some steps away from me. "But I hold on, l stay strong, wondering if we still belong", l sang closing the distance between us and grapping her hand again. "Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down the walls? Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always, always be pretending?", we sang together, meaning every word. Quinn twisted me and then pulled me to her body. As l touched her body she stiffened, l saw her, but she continued singing as if nothing happened. Being in Quinn's embrace felt so usual. It was like l had hugged her a lot of times even though I only had hugged her once or twice. We continued the song while dancing like we were a couple. When we finished, Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes were red from almost crying. I was at the same state. It was like that song described our current state.

When the song finished l couldn't contain myself and I hugged her really hard causing her to moan from pain in my ear. "I am sorry. I couldn't hold myself", l whispered to her. "It's okay. I am fine. You were amazing", she whispered back to me and we sat down. Everyone were staring at us confused. "Guys that was wonderful. Let's see if anyone can overpass you", mister Schuester said looking for the next couple. When everyone finished with their performance mister Schuester clapped his hands to get our attention. "Soooo, it was really hard to decide who will win guys. You all were very good but I think only one couple really amazed us-", mister Schuester said and Santana cut him off. "Come on mister Schuester announce the winners already, Brit and l have to go to Breadstix", Santana held Brittany's hand. I crossed my fingers and turned to see Quinn. She was still nervous and all I could do was to smile to her in order to relax her a bit. "Drums Finn", mister Schuester said and Finn hit his drums. "And the winners are...Rachel and Quinn. Congratulations guys your performance was incredible. It was full of emotion", mister Schuester said. Santana didn't really like this result and she snapped, cursing in Spanish until Brittany whispered something to her ear. The rest of the Glee members didn't say a thing and a couple of minutes later mister Schuester dismissed us. We thanked him for the coupons for Breadstix and left.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

When Rachel and l walked out of the classroom she couldn't contain herself, she was so happy we won that dinner. "Quinn you were amazing. I am so happy about that dinner", she told me bouncing up and down. "Actually I want to talk to you about that", l said. "Sure, tell me", she said giving me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. "I was actually wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? We could use the coupons another time", l asked her shyly. "Of course, I would love to go on a date with you Quinn", she reassured me. "I have to ask your parents first though but I know that they don't like me very much. Of course, I don't blame them", l said, looking down. Rachel lifted my chin with her hand and we locked eyes. "Hey, you are amazing. You have changed and l think that my dads will love this 'new Quinn' if you just give them some time", she told me. "Sure. Look, I have to go but, um, I will see you at seven o'clock, well, your parents l mean and then we can go out if the do me the honor to allow me to take you out", l told her. We said our goodbyes and then l left. When I got home l went straight to my room and locked myself in, so I couldn't get myself into trouble until I had to go to Rachel's house.

When the time came l left my room, went carefully to my mum and informed her that I had a date with someone and that l would be late. She nodded and l left. I was okay until I reached Rachel's place. Suddenly I felt extremely nervous. Actually, every time I was standing at that door I felt nervous. You know, the thought that inside that house was the girl l like and her dads who are furious with me because l was bullying her daughter for years doesn't really help, especially when l want to ask them if they allow me to take their daughter out on a date. I can't help it though. I was standing in front of the door for like five minutes which felt like an eternity when I finally decided to knock the door. Once again Rachel's daddy, as she called him, Hiram opened the door. "Hello miss Fabray", he said not as coldly as the other times. "Hello sir", I said. "Come in. Didn't you perform today? Do you have more rehearsals?", he asked. "Yes sir, we performed today. No, we don't have any rehearsals. In fact, we won the prize for the dinner at Breadstix", l answered while stepping further into the house. "Do you want me to call Rachel? She is upstairs in her room", he said. Rachel and I were getting along very well whenever I was there, so, I hope that her parents would allow me to take her on a date because they were observing me closely while I was interacting with her. "No sir. I actually came to talk to you and your husband", l informed him. "Leroy, my husband is downstairs tidying the basement but I can call him upstairs so you can talk to us", he said and left the living room after telling me to sit down gently.

Both Rachel's dads came to the living room and sat side by side. Nervousness hit me so hard that l was about to snap and run out of the house and as far away as I could. Damn it Quinn, come on, it's just a question, l was telling to myself. Just then Leroy's voice brought me back to reality. "So, miss Fabray what's that you want to talk to us about?", he asked me. "Um, you know, Rachel and l won a dinner at Breadstix but l actually told her to use the coupons another time. So, l was wondering if l can take Rachel on a date, l mean if that's okay with you of course", l asked hesitantly. "The last few days while you were rehearsing with our baby girl, l kind of met a different Quinn Fabray than the one Rachel was usually talking about to us. I only hope this change of yours is real or else there will be consequences", Leroy said. "Of course sir. Rachel only changed me for the best. I am truly sorry for everything I put her through all those years. I just wanted to get her attention. All l am asking you is a second chance to prove that l have changed. So, can l take Rachel on a date tonight?", l told them, meaning every word l said. "If you put it that way then yes you can but you need to know that you will be under observation", Hiram said this time. "l understand sir. I am sorry", l said. "Just bring her home at midnight and have fun. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a basement to clean", Leroy said and left. "Go talk to her l am pretty sure she is waiting to hear from you", Hiram said and left as well.

I ran as fast as I could to tell Rachel the good news. "Can l come in?", l asked. "Yes", l heard her voice from the other side of the door. I entered and immediately hugged her. I was so happy that I didn't even care about the pain l felt when I hugged her. "So, l assume they said yes", Rachel said. "Yeah, they did. I'll pick you up at nine o'clock sharp", l informed her and after giving a kiss to her cheek l left. I only stayed home for an hour and then l left again. I drove to the nearest flower shop and bought her a bouquet of red roses. I know, cliché but l can't help it. Every time I see her I think I am falling even more than before for her. I was wearing a white knee length dress and a pale pink jacket. I reached her place and parked my car. I stood at her door for the second time this day and took a deep breath to calm my nerves before knocking the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Rachel appeared. She was wearing a black short skirt with a black and yellow shirt and black and yellow socks which ended up to her knees, perfectly matched with her flat black shoes. I was just standing there not talking. I can't even remember if l was breathing. "Hi Quinn, you look amazing", she said. "H-Hi Rach, um, thank you. You are stunning", l said looking her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Thank you Quinn", she said and smiled. That smile, I swear that smile will be the death of mine. It was so warm and so genuine. "Um, I almost forgot. These are for you", l told her giving her the roses and smiling back. She took them and then disappeared for a moment. I assume that she went to put them into water.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

"So, are you ready?", Quinn asked me. "Sure", I said walking towards her car and then l noticed a scratch on Quinn's car. "What's with your car?", l said almost confused. Quinn was a very responsible and careful person, how did she manage to do that to her car? "It's nothing, just a scratch", she said and of course I didn't push her to tell me more. Quinn rushed to the car to open my door. "How chivalrous of you", l said giving a kiss to her cheek before l entered her car. This was my first date not only with Quinn but my first date in general. I believe in Quinn, l am sure it's going to be special. Operation: Faberry came into a close in just a week, that was the fastest operation l've ever completed. The ride to Breadstix wasn't awkward at all. Quinn allowed me to choose whatever song I wanted from her iPad. Most of the songs she had were melancholic and sad. "Don't you have any upbeat songs?", I asked frowning. "Of course. Find the song with the title 'Be Okay', it's a happier song than most of the songs l have", she told me. The song was so upbeat that if l wasn't in her car l would start singing and dancing. Quinn parked her car and immediately came to open my door once again. "You are such a gentleman", l said as playfully as I could. I took the hand she offered me and we entered Breadstix.

It was only ten thirty, which meant that we had one and half hours before our date was over. "How about we go for a walk?", Quinn asked me. "Sounds good to me", l said. As soon as I was with Quinn, I really didn't have a problem about what we would do. Although I protested, Quinn didn't let me pay the check. "Rach, I was the one asking you out, so l'll be the one paying and stop protesting", that was exactly what she said. We left Breadstix and drove to the park. Quinn again opened my door both times and offered her hand for me to take. We were walking hand in hand until we made it to the duck's pond. Quinn sat on the grass closing her eyes like something bothered her. "What's wrong?", l asked. "Nothing is wrong l promise", she said. "Look, l get it, you said you would talk to me when you would be ready but you are freaking me out Quinn. I don't even know what's that you want to talk to me about and l really don't imagine good stuff every time you stiffen. I've caught you do that many times this week. I am starting to worry, you know", l said looking at her worryingly. "Hey, I am fine, okay? I just slipped and fell at school. It happens to everyone. Can we just enjoy our first date and pretend just for now that we don't worry about anything?", she said almost pleading me to change the subject. I don't know if I should believe her but that was all she gave me.

Quinn lied down and nodded to me to do the same. As l lied down too, I placed my head at Quinn's shoulder and my hand was covering her stomach. Her breathing was faster than normal and her heart was pounding just as fast. I could just stay like this forever. Quinn's body was so warm that I felt myself melting against her. She hugged me and we were just lying there. "Rachel?", Quinn said. "Yes, Quinn?", I told her immediately. "Do you see that star over there?", she said pointing out a bunch of stars but only one of them was brighter. "Yes, what's about it?", l asked not moving. "One day you will be brighter than that star. You, actually, will become the brightest star of them all", Quinn said and my heart started pounding faster as well. We were watching the stars and every now and then Quinn showed me some constellations. "This is a constellation called 'Orionas'. Most of the constellations have ancient Greek names", she said. "l didn't know that. Although I love stargazing l never actually learnt a thing about stars", l stated. "You are so cute when you frown", Quinn said. To be honest, I didn't realize l did that but as soon as Quinn gave me her gorgeous smile I didn't care.

When the time came Quinn and l got up. It was time for me to return home as my dads instructed Quinn. We went to her car and before I entered, Quinn grabbed my hand to stop me. "The scratch on my car... It, um, it happened when I accidentally hit my father's car", she said. "And why are you telling me this?", l asked confused. "It's a first step, right?", she told me. "Sure, one step at a time", l couldn't help how cute Quinn was. What she told me, it wasn't something important but again it was something she was comfortable to let me now because several minutes ago when l asked her about it she didn't answer. I couldn't contain myself any longer and l crashed my lips on hers. I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her as if it was the last time I was ever going to see her. She pulled me closer, resting her hands on my waist. Her lips were so soft like velvet and I could feel her cheeks burning up. She licked my bottom lip a bit, seeking for access which I happily gave her. Our tongues got into a domination battle. I let Quinn get the lead because l was so curious about the feelings she was going to express through this kiss. I could taste regret and fear at her lips. It was like a kiss full of sadness.

When oxygen became an issue we broke apart. "Let's get you home", Quinn said, giving me an almost forced smile. After ten minutes of driving, Quinn parked her car and walked me to my door. "I really had a great time, Rach", she admitted. "l had a great time too, Quinn. Thanks for taking me out", l said and we locked lips for a couple of seconds. "See you soon, goodnight", she said and pecked my lips. "Goodnight Quinn", l said hugging her briefly. I entered the house, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. It was the greatest date l've ever had. Well, it was my first date in general but still. I was so happy when my dads appeared in the living room. "Hey, sweetheart, did you have a good time at your date?", my dad said smiling. "Yes dad. It was perfect. We went to Breadstix at first and had dinner and then Quinn took me to the park for a walk. We lied on the grass near the duck's pond and watched the stars", l said excited. "Calm down honey. It's so nice to hear that you had a good time but it's late and you have school tomorrow. So, go brush your teeth and then go to bed young lady", my dad said playfully. "Goodnight dad. Goodnight daddy", l shouted the last part for my daddy to hear wherever he was.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

When Rachel got into her house l started jumping up and down from happiness till l reached my car. As a Head Cheerio l had plenty of dates but it was the first time I was so happy after one of them. It was almost two in the morning when l got home. I didn't return right away, l drove around listening to music. I was listening to 'Jet black heart' when it hit me. Rachel watched me when I was uneasy l couldn't let her know anything yet. When l got home my father was sleeping but my mum was sitting in the living room. "Hi mum. What are you doing up at two in the morning?", l asked her. "I was waiting for you actually. How was your date Quinnie?", my mum said. "lt was great mum, thanks for asking", I told her. "So, what's the name of the young man that has your attention now?", my mum asked. "Well, actually mum... Well, you know, it's, um, you know that person so to speak. I kind of talked about that particular person sometimes and how talented they are. We also are together in Glee club", l just couldn't say her name. Although it was only two words l couldn't say them. "You have only referred as a talented person for that Rachel Berry... No, wait, it can't be", she said and l immediately felt embarrassed and guilty. "You were on a date with Rachel Berry? The Rachel Berry who has two dads? Are you out of your mind Quinn?", my mum said whispering. I knew shit got real when she called me Quinn. "Mum l am sorry, okay? Dad made me torture her because she has two dads. I was so cruel to her and l-l couldn't help it mum. I think I am falling in love with her even more whenever I see her. She is so brave and-and stunning. I admire how she kept her head up every time I slushied her. She's a great singer and she will be a star one day. And she-she changed me mum", I said without realizing that I was crying. My mum was staring at me speechless. "Quinnie, honey, I can tell you are telling the truth and for once l want to be here for you. I know l am not the best mother in the world and l never will be but, um, l want to make a fresh start with you. I want you to be happy and I want you to know that I love you no matter what Quinnie but your father must never find out", she said and then hugged me. "I know mum. I love you. So, um, l will go to bed now. Goodnight", l said giving her a goodnight hug. "Goodnight Quinn", she told me back.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: Sooooo, some fluffy stuff before the storm at the upcoming chapters. The story will have 15 chapters. 3k words every character or so. Enjoy and review. Thaaaaanks :)**


	6. chapter 6

**_Quinn's point of view_**

So, today at school I felt so energetic and l was so in mood. I met Rachel at her locker and watched her combination when she tried to open her locker to take her books. "Good morning Rach", I said giving her a quick peck on her lips. "Good morning Quinn. How are you this lovely day? You seem happy", she told me. "l feel great actually, thanks for asking. I am happy. Despite the fact that I really had a good time on our date, I am also happy because my knee is all right and I am going to talk to coach Sylvester to join the team again", l informed her. "That's awesome Quinn. I am really glad that your knee is fine now because I was worrying about it. And I hope you rejoin the team because you deserve it. I know you work really hard", she said giving me a peck back. "Walk you to your classroom?", l said extending my hand. "Once a gentleman, always a gentleman", she said taking my hand.

I left Rachel at her classroom and then walked to coach Sylvester's office. "May l come in?", l asked. "Whoever you are get the hell away from my office", she screamed. "It's Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Can l come in now?", l asked again. "Fine, come in", she said and l could sense her rolling her eyes. I entered the office and she nodded for me to sit down. "So, um, coach Sylvester l was wondering if l can come back to the team", l said as confidently as l could. "Finally, Fabray it was about time to ask me that. Why did it take you so long to be fine? It's been hell trying to teach those sluppy babies the easiest routine in the world. I want you in the field today and l want you to be ready for the game next week. Make it happen", she said, tossing me my uniform. I thanked her and run out of her office and into the bathroom. When I wore the uniform I felt like myself again, like taking back a part of myself that I had temporarily gave up. I was the Head Cheerio again, my uniform and my ponytail could prove it.

When the bell rang, once again, I went to see Rachel to tell her the good news. "Rachel, Rachel, guess who's back at the team?", I said without actually waiting for an answer. "Let me think...um, you. Congrats Quinn", she said hugging me. "I am so happy. Aaaaand I will at the game next week. So, l was wondering if you would like to come?", I said confidently. "Of course I will come", she said. "Why do l sense a 'but'?", l said frowning. "Because there is one. Look, l am really happy you joined back the team but don't you think that one week of practice is inefficient to perform and-and what about your knee? You were walking with difficulty till yesterday", she said worryingly. "lt was the day before yesterday and l will learn the routine in no time with Brittany's and Santana's help. I told you l don't want you to worry about me. All l did was to ask you a simple question. So, you still want to come, right?", l asked although I knew what she was going to respond. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world", she told me.

When the school day was over l greeted Rachel and walked her to her car before l went to practice. As Santana and Brittany saw me again in my Cheerio uniform and my ponytail, they ran to me. "Hey Q, you are back", Brittany said with enthusiasm and hugged me. "Yes B, l am the Head Cheerio again", l said just as enthusiastic as Brittany. "You know, the Cheerios weren't the same without you", Santana said giving me a brief hug. "Who are you? What have you done to Santana Lopez?", l said playfully and she rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, that must be the best thing you have ever said to someone and I am glad that it's me the one ", l told her, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Shut up and don't get use to it", she said crossing her hands in front of her chest. "Aaaaand she is back. Well, it was good as much as it lasted-", l said and Brittany cut me off. "But San you said that you were missing Quinn every time we practiced", Brittany said and Santana blushed. "Briiit, I told you not to say that. She will think l am getting soft and we don't want that, right?", she told Brittany. "Well, l do like when you are getting soft, like last night when we-", Brittany said giving Santana a pout. "Ooooookay that's enough to know, thank you very much. Let's go, l have a routine to learn", l said and started to run, leaving them behind before they caught up with me.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

Quinn walked me to my car and then left. Oh, l forgot my house keys in my locker, I told myself as l was looking for them in my backpack. I returned to my locker again and grabbed them. As l was leaving l saw Finn in the hallway. "Hey, Rachel wait up", he told me as he was running towards me. "Hello Finn", I said. It was kind of awkward talking to him although we agreed to stay friends when we broke up. "How are you?", he said smiling. "I am good thank you. How about you? You know, I was actually leaving", I informed him. "l am good too. Oh, l won't hold you too much. Walk with me?", he said. It's not that I don't want to talk to him or that l am ignoring him. It's just that l have a feeling about this conversation. "Sure, let's go. So, what's that you want to talk to me about?", l said and started walking with him. "So, um, I saw you and Quinn the other day at Breadstix...and, um, I was just wondering, are you two dating or something?", he asked me hesitantly. "No Finn we are not dating. I mean, yeah, we were on a date at Breadstix but it was only once", l told him. "Yeah, well, but, um, but l saw her kissing you in the hallway before. And-and the song you performed at the duet week-", he tried to say and l cut him off. "What's your point Finn? What do you want to say? I don't have all day", l asked and stopped walking while turning to face him. "Look, all l am saying is that I was with Quinn, okay? And l know her and-and she used me. She doesn't know how to love because she doesn't love herself. I don't want her to hurt you. How do you even know that it's not a trick? Since when is Quinn gay anyway?", he said worryingly and confused. "How do you know that she doesn't love herself?", l asked him. "It's not my secret to tell Rach", he said. "She is quite confident and everyone deserves a second chance Finn", l told him. "Then why didn't l get one? Look, I know you love her, probably more than you loved me but all l am saying is that you should be careful", he said sad. "l will be", l reassured him, he said goodbye and left.

I couldn't stop thinking what Finn said to me about Quinn. Should I ask her about it? On the other hand, she said that she would talk to me when she would be ready. So, if I'll ask her, will l violate her trust, which I haven't gained fully yet, or not? I will text her to see if she can hang out with me and I will talk to her about it carefully.

 ** _Would you like to hang out after practice? My place- Rachel_**

A couple of minutes later my phone buzzed.

 ** _Sure, I will come by but only for an hour or so- Quinn_**

Half an hour later someone knocked the door and of course it was Quinn, l mean we weren't expecting anyone else anyway. I rushed to open the door and when I saw her I felt so happy and immediately hugged her. Every time I see her I feel like I haven't seen her for years. "Hey, come in, how was your practice?", I asked her, stepping aside so she could enter the house. "Hey gorgeous, oh, it was perfect. I missed being in the Cheerios. Brittany and Santana helped me to learn the routine and I almost learnt it", she explained. "l remember you said you wouldn't stay long, my fathers are at their works. So, do you want to go up to my room? Or we can stay here if you want", l said kind of nervous. "Whatever you like better", she stated. "l think it's better if we went to my room", l said blushing for some reason. "Sure, let's go", she said. We entwined our fingers and walked hand in hand to my room.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

We entered Rachel's room and she closed the door behind her. I sat at her bed, which was something like my spot and Rachel sat on her desk facing me. "So, l saw Finn today. I mean, when you left me at my car and left for your practice l forgot my house keys in my locker and returned back to school to grab them. Anyways, I met him in the hallway and he wanted to talk to me", she said not looking at me. "And? What did he talk to you about?", l asked curious. "You actually. He asked me if we are dating and he said something that made me super curious and I actually wanted to talk to you about", she explained still avoiding eye contact with me. "And that is?", l said frowning. "Well, um, he actually said that you used him and that you want to trick me and use me too", she explained. "Do you believe that?", I asked her kind of sad. "l am not gonna lie to you Quinn. At first, yeah, I believed it. I mean, you are popular and all that. You don't need me and you are so beautiful, you could be with whoever you want. Everyone likes you, boys, girls, everyone. Plus, you weren't treating me the best way and you liking me is a sudden change of events, like a major plot twist", she said coming to me. She sat on the bed and held my hand. I felt my heart break a little. She had every right to believe that, l was nothing but cruel to her. "But then l thought of the way you are looking at me and our beautiful date. I know l am falling for you Quinn and honestly every kiss only makes me fall for you even harder", she admitted. God, she just admitted that she is in love with me. I don't know what to say to her. I love her but I don't know if l am ready to say those three words yet. But I have to say something to her, she is just so sweet and all.

"Since it's the 'truth time' l want you to know that I really like you Rach. I don't want you to doubt about it ever again. I am also so sorry for putting you through all that and I want you to understand that I don't feel ready to say those three words you want to hear just yet", l said and we locked eyes. I could see disappointment in those chocolate eyes of hers but I wanted this to be real and last. "I know which is why I am telling you this. You know, Finn told me something else about you, too. Although I don't know if I am going to regret telling you that, I really want to know. At first I didn't want to talk to you about it at all", she said, not talking her eyes off of mine. "I have a feeling that I am not gonna like this conversation", I stated. "Well, um, he told me that you won't love me because you don't know how to love. He, um, he specifically said that you don't love yourself and that's what it's bothering me. I mean, not me personally but I am really worrying about it", she said stroking my cheek sweetly. "What an idiot! How dare him telling you this? It wasn't his secret to tell! I am gonna murder him", l shouted furious. "Quinn please calm down. I-l am so sorry for bringing this up. I am just worrying because I care about you", she said trying to calm me down. "I don't want to talk about this with you, especially with you", I shouted again and the door opened suddenly. "What's going on in here?", it was Rachel's dad, Leroy. "Dad l am sorry it's my fault. I upset Quinn", she said but l was still mad. "I don't care who upset who. I don't want that tone in my house except if it's you singing", he said to Rachel. "I have to go anyway", I said and stormed out of her house.

As soon as I got home l regretted what happened. I shouldn't react this way but that idiot said something that I didn't want Rachel to know. What about if she finds out about my scars, which are almost healed but they left marks on my arm. When I told her that I didn't want to talk about it especially with her l meant that I didn't want her to know about it. I don't want her to see me as a messed up person who is hurting herself. I want to be better for her because she deserves nothing but the best. I have to make things up. I took some things and left home again. I went to the nearest flower shop and bought Rachel a yellow rose. It was getting darker when l called my mum to inform her that I would be late.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

It was almost midnight when I heard a noise coming from my window. I went hesitantly to check it out. I saw small rocks coming from someone. It couldn't be a robbery, l meam who's throwing rocks at someone's window if they want to rob them? It didn't make any sense. I opened the window and immediately got hit by another small rock. "Ouch, who are you? Why did you throw a rock on my head?", l said covering the spot that got hit by the rock. "Damn it, l am so sorry. I didn't see you opened the window", I heard a voice saying. Of course it was Quinn. I would recognize her voice everywhere. That angelic and full of emotion voice. "What do you want Quinn? I am still upset from what happened some hours ago", l told her truthfully. "I know, l am sorry Rach. I want to make it up to you", she said and started climbing the tree near my window. "Oh my god, what are you doing Quinn? Are trying to kill yourself?", l asked. Every step she made was making me more and more nervous. When she reached my window I was so relieved. It was so romantic though, it kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliette. "Hey gorgeous, I want you to come with me", she said after kissing the spot she hit me with the rock. "Quinn it's twelve thirty. Are you out of your mind?", l said. "Do you trust me?", she said expanding her hand. "I don't like breaking the rules", l said crossing my arms in front of my chest. "It will be totally worth it, l promise", she ensured me and l took her hand. I didn't even get the chance to change. She helped me get down and then she pecked my lips. "So, what are we doing?", l asked her. "You will know in a bit, okay? Just get in the car so we can go. I promise you won't be gone for too long. Your fathers won't find out and you will be back to your bed before you know it", she promised me.

Quinn was driving for almost ten minutes and when she parked l knew exactly where we were. Quinn had driven me to the park. "I knew that you were going to wear your pj's so don't worry. Just wait here for a moment", she said and got out of the car. She reappeared a couple of minutes later and opened my door. She was also wearing her pj's now. "Quinn are you sure it's a good idea-", l tried to say but she cut me off. "I want to make it up to you don't ruin it. Now, let's go", she said kind of warning me. I followed Quinn in the park. It was dark, the only light there was, was Quinn's phone and the light that the stars and the moon were providing us. Quinn was holding a bag but l couldn't understand what it contained since l couldn't see very well. She stopped walking when we reached a small hill the park had. I was in shock, in a good way though, when l saw what Quinn had done. There was a blanket on the grass along with a picnic basket. She sat down and patted the spot near her for me to sit. I sat down as well without saying a thing. Quinn got us a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. "l am sorry but l didn't have much time to prepare something to eat", she said looking down. "It's so beautiful here but, um, l still don't know what we are doing here", l admitted and we both took a sip of wine. "I will tell you and everything will make sense l promise", she explained. "This is for you", she said giving me a Rue flower. "Thank you. This is so sweet of you", I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "The Rue flower stands for regret and that's exactly what I felt when I left your house. I shouldn't shout to you. It wasn't your fault that Finn told you all that. When I said that I wouldn't talk about it especially with you I meant that I didn't want you to see me differently. I have some insecurities so to speak and I just want to be better for you because you deserve it. Rachel, you really have changed me. I want this to last because I want to be happy just for once in my life", she said and a couple of tears escaped her eyes. "Quinn you are nothing but beautiful and I am not talking about physical appearance. You are beautiful as a person. I really liked you the moment I saw you but I never imagined that I would have a chance to date you. Gosh, l didn't even imagine that I would have the chance to talk to you at all", l told her, taking away some of her tears with my thumb.

She got up and then helped me to stand up. She got her telescope out of the bag she was holding before and set it on the ground. Then, she took a piece of paper that she had in the picnic basket and read a bunch of numbers which l assume there were coordinates. She settled the telescope and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I want you to see this", she explained. "Sure", I said. I saw a really bright star from Quinn's telescope. "This star is named Rachel Berry", she told me. "Wait, what?", l asked confused. "l recently went to the Observatory and found out that, that star didn't have a name. It was so bright not to have a name so l named it after you", she said, grabbing another piece of paper from the basket. "Oh my God Quinn, are you serious?", I asked in disbelief. "I am. Take a look at this", she said and gave me a certificate from the Observatory. "Quinn that's, oh my God, I love you", I said and felt my cheeks burning up. I hugged her so hard that she probably couldn't breathe.

After a couple of seconds we pulled away and l finally had the chance to kiss her. I captured her bottom lip and put my arms around her neck. She cupped my face and kissed me so passionately. I quivered and a moan escaped my lips. "l really like you Rach I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you. If you still have doubts l promise to vanish them soon", she said and kissed me again. She put her hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Quinn licked my lip and I instantly gave her access. Our tongues were dancing gently and her lips were so soft. We pulled away when oxygen became a vital need. "l believe you", l ensured her and then we sat on the blanket. "We won't stay long. I promised you to not get you into trouble. Now, come here", she said. We were cuddling when a star fell. "Make a wish", l said and Quinn shut her eyes. I wished that we could be together forever and I don't care how cliché it sounds.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

When Rachel told me to make a wish l closed my eyes and wished that I would overcome my fears and finally talk to her. Twenty minutes of stargazing later we packed up my things and I returned Rachel home as I promised her. Thankfully her fathers didn't notice her absence and Rachel got in her bed like nothing happened after we kissed goodnight. I returned home as well and I was so happy that I almost screamed. Things with Rachel were very good and I couldn't be happier. I've never been this happy, usually when something good happened to me l was waiting for something bad to happen and ruin everything. This time I wasn't and that's because of Rachel, she really have changed me into a more optimistic person. I only blame her strawberry flavored lips and her sparkling eyes for that.

The rest of the week passed really fast. So, today is the game. I am so excited about it. I worked really hard to catch up with the rest of the team, although it wasn't that difficult. I learned the routine very fast and every day after practice I locked myself in my room so that I wouldn't see my father. I was sneaking out of my room every night to eat when they both were sleeping. My plan worked really well and I barely saw my father the whole week. I met Rachel and both her dads at the school entrance. I was surprised because I wasn't expecting to see Rachel's dads. "Hello mister and mister Berry", I said waving at them. "Hello Quinn, are you ready for the game tonight?", Rachel's dad asked me. "Hey gorgeous", l whispered at Rachel and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Wait, he called me Quinn. I mean, yeah, that's my name but it's the first time a Berry man call me that. Does that mean that Rachel is talking to them about me? And for the first time she says good stuff? I have to ask her. "Yes sir! I am really excited about tonight's game. I had an injury which got me out of the team for some time, so I needed to catch up with the rest of the team by working hard", l explained. "We are going to sit and enjoy your effort. Good luck", Rachel's daddy said. "Thank you sir", I said and they left. "Can I talk to you?", I asked Rachel while grabbing her hand to stop her. "Dad, daddy go ahead and l'll be there in a minute", she reassured them. "Are you talking to your fathers about me?", l asked nervously. "Of course Quinn. If we are going to date they need to know everything. They are starting to like you", she stated. "Really? Well, it makes sense because your dad called me by my name", l pointed out. "They are going to love you, l'm sure about it. Now, I have to go, they will wait for me. Good luck", she said, giving a brief kiss on my lips.

We were only going to perform at half time so I had enough time to execute my plan. I went to the nearest flower shop and bought a Rainflower. Then, I returned school and left it in her locker along with a piece of paper. The game was pretty good, our football team won and our performance was great. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw Rachel at the audience waving or clapping excitedly. After the game we said our goodbyes and headed home. Although Rachel's dads invited me to eat dinner with them, I needed to get home. Rachel's pout only made it difficult for me to refuse but I had to, I didn't want to get myself into trouble. Even though I refused to spend more time with Rachel, I was happy for what would happen the next day.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

I was kind of sad when Quinn refused our invitation but l guess she was tired after the game. We just returned home, had dinner and then we went to bed. The next day I woke up at six o'clock, like always, I worked out on my elliptical for an hour or so and got ready for school. I hopped in the shower and then ate my breakfast and left for school. I had a good feeling about today. I parked my car and was looking for Quinn. Although her car was at one of the Cheerio's parking lot, which meant that she was at school, she wasn't waiting for me at my locker as she usually was. I opened my locker only to find a flower and a note. That was totally Quinn's doing. I took the note and started reading it.

 ** _This is the Rainflower. It stands for 'l love you back'. Although I am not ready to say it just yet, it doesn't mean that I don't feel it. And trust me, feeling is more important that telling. So, flowers will help me vanish your doubts about us. Meet me in the auditorium when you read this._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Quinn._**

I couldn't stop smiling after reading this note. Quinn just said that she loves me. Well, she didn't say it but she wrote it. I closed my locker and run towards the auditorium when I met Kurt in the hallway. "Hey Rachel, do you have a moment?", he said. "Hello Kurt, actually I am on my way to somewhere, can't it wait?", I asked him. "I will be short. So, spill what's going on with you and Quinn?", he asked me curious. "l am sorry Kurt but that's only Quinn's and I business. I don't know if Quinn is comfortable with me talking about this", l said. "But she isn't here", he pointed out. "All l can say is that l really like her. Now, if you'll excuse me", I said, he rolled his eyes and I continued walking.

When I made it to the auditorium I found Quinn on the stage. I went to her and hugged her. "Quinn the flower and the note were amazing, thank you so much", l said and pecked her lips. "You are so welcome my bright star", she said. "So, what are we doing here?", I asked curious. "Look towards the empty sits and then close your eyes", she said and l did as l was told. "lmagine that this is your first Broadway appearance. How do you feel?", she asked me and holding me from behind. I imagined lights and a theater full of people. "I, um, l feel nervous. What if I mess up with my lines?", I asked. "You don't have to worry about it because you are on the last act of the play and you were nothing but amazing so far", she informed me. "Then, l feel proud of myself for making my dreams come true", l reassured her. "Now, imagine that you just finished your performance. Can you hear the clapping from the audience?", she asked without letting me. I still had my eyes shut and honestly Quinn's description was making me hear the clapping. "Yes l can hear it", l informed her. "Can you hear mine?", she asked me, while letting me and started clapping. "Of course I can, loud and clear. I don't understand your point though", l said opening my eyes. "My point is that I want to be at every performance you will be part of or lead. I want to be there, clapping louder that everyone else. My Rainflower spoke for myself. I know we have been only on two dates so far but Rachel, do you want to be my girlfriend?", she asked me. I swear I was on cloud nine. Quinn asked me to be her girlfriend. At first I thought that I was dreaming but how could I? I already woke up for today. "Yes Quinn, of course I want to be your girlfriend", I said and kissed her happily. We only broke our kiss when the bell rang. "Walk you to your classroom?", she asked me. "Of course", I answered and we left the auditorium.


	7. chapter 7

**_Rachel's point of view_**

Once again I found a flower and a note in my locker. I didn't know any of the flowers Quinn had given me so far. She totally did her research.

 ** _This is the Lily of the valley and it stands for 'returning happiness', just like you did yesterday when you accepted to be my girlfriend. If I could go back in time l would try to get your attention differently. I am regretting treating you that way every day. The blame isn't fully on me though but all l am asking is more time to prepare myself before talking to you._**

 ** _Officially yours,_**

 ** _Quinn_**

The flower smelt really nice. Quinn was vanishing my doubts with every single flower as she promised. I took my books and went to Quinn's locker only to find Santana and Brittany already there. "Hey hobit, are you looking for Quinn?", Santana asked me. "Hello Rachel", Brittany said excited and hugged me briefly. "Hello girls. Actually, yeah, I am looking for Quinn. Have you seen her?", l asked them. "Well, as you can see Quinn Fabgay isn't here", Santana said rolling her eyes. "Have you seen her today at all?", Brittany asked me worried. "No, l haven't. I actually hoped to see her at her locker and thank her for-, um, never mind, l just want to see her", l said. "Come on Berry, you think that we don't know about the flowers?", Santana asked. "How do you-", l said almost socked. "Quinn is our friend, duh, we also know that you are officially dating now", Santana said. "Does that mean we can go on double dates now?", Brittany asked. "No", Santana and I said at the same time and Brittany looked kind of sad. "Have Quinn told you all that?", l asked. "Well, she told us about the flowers and l also heard her when she asked you to be her hobitfriend-", she said and l cut her off. "Is that even a word?", l asked crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Well, it is now", Santana said smiling. "Wait you were spying on us? You are unbelievable", l said almost angry. "Look manhands, Quinn is my best friend, so of course l spied on you. Let me give you a piece of advice. Do not ever make her unhappy, ever. If l ever see her crying because of you and l don't mean happy tears, then you should know that I will go all Lima Heights on your ass", Santana said pointing aggressively my face. "Sanny that's enough sweetheart, I am sure she loves Quinn", Brittany said and the bell rang.

I went to my classes alone and after each and every one of them l went to Quinn's locker hoping to see her. She wasn't at her class or the common classes we had together. Was she sick? I will text her, l told myself and I texted her before going to my next class.

 ** _Hey, where have you been today? I missed you in class - Rachel_**

A couple of seconds later my cellphone buzzed.

 ** _I missed you too. I am fine, l just didn't hear the alarm clock this morning - Quinn_**

Something was off, Quinn never gets late. She is always on time for everything.

 ** _Will l see you at my place tonight at seven sharp? - Rachel_**

 ** _Of course - Quinn_**

 ** _Bring a couple of stuff too, it's going to be a sleepover - Rachel_**

I put my phone in my bag and continued my school day a little more relieved after reassuring Santana and Brittany that Quinn was okay, at least that was what she said.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

It was seven in the morning when my dad came into my bedroom and woke me up. I had half an hour to sleep before I had to wake up by myself to get ready for school but of course that wasn't an option anymore. "Wake up useless child", he screamed pulling me up aggressively. "What is going on?", l asked. I haven't woke up fully yet and all I saw was my dad holding my arm. "I will tell you what's going on. Where is my breakfast?", he asked pushing me towards the stairs. "l set my alarm at seven thirty. You smell like alcohol", l said. "I will smell however I like. I want my breakfast and l want it now", he told me and continued to push me. "What are you doing? I am going to fall", l said. "If that makes you go to the kitchen faster to make my breakfast so be it", he said and pushed me again.

Before I knew it, l was downstairs. What the fuck? Everything was blurry. What happened? I couldn't move, it hurt so much. Every move I did, hurt like hell. I saw my dad descending the stairs, he passed near me, leaving me on the floor. "Come on, get up. I want my breakfast useless child", he said groaning and lied on the couch. I couldn't stand up, everything hurt and my mom wasn't home, which was strange. A couple of minutes later, I heard my dad snoring. I got up really slow and went to the bathroom to check me out. Bruises started to form at my ribs, both sides, my left wrist was purple as well and my head hurt badly. Going to school wasn't even an option right now, so I had to think something to tell Rachel. I had to lie again to her, l don't like it but l have to. I am so messed up, l told myself looking my reflection in the mirror. I know l am useless but every time I hear my dad saying that, it hurts even more. I started crying and I opened the cabinet. I took a razor blade and I was staring at it. Then, l did a small cut on my arm, followed by another one, which was deeper and bigger. I let a moan escape my mouth and did a third small cut.

Just then my phone buzzed, it was Rachel asking me if l was okay. Three hours passed since I fell off the stairs. It only seemed like half an hour or so, I must have passed out. I lied to her and texted her that l was okay while my blood was streaming down my arm. Then, she asked me if I would go to her house and l reassured her that l would. I had to find a way to cover my pain again. I went to bed and tried to sleep. Although I changed like a dozen of possessions I finally found a comfortable one that didn't hurt as much as the others did and l draft to sleep.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

It was almost seven when the door bell rang and l rushed to open the door. "Hi Quinn, come on in", l said pecking her lips. Once again Quinn was on time. I need to know why she didn't came to school today, l don't have a good feeling since when I got up today. "Hey gorgeous", she said and pecked my lips back. "Class wasn't the same without you today", l said and tried to hug her. "l am sorry. I missed you too", she said and avoided my hug. "Please don't do that", she whispered. "Are you sure you are okay?", l asked her. "I am fine just a little tired", she said. "Wanna take a nap? And then we can make dinner together", l told her. I could see exhaustion in her hazel eyes. "Yes, thank you. That sounds good", she said and we went to my room. "Why don't you take a nap, l have some homework to do before dinner", l told her. "Um, sure. Wake me up when it's time to prepare dinner", she said and lied on my bed. "I will", l reassured her and placed a kiss on her temple.

It was almost time to wake her up when l saw something that l didn't like at all. Quinn was wearing a blue v t-shirt and a jean pants. I think I saw a blood stain on her sleeve. I went closer to her and observed more her sleeve. After l made sure that it was a blood stain, l woke her up. "Quinn wake up", l said and she opened her eyes. "Is it time for dinner?", she asked me. "We need to talk", l said worried. "What's wrong?", she asked as she pulled her up slowly. "There is a blood stain on your sleeve Quinn and you ask me what's wrong? Get your t-shirt off l need to see that", I told her. "lt's nothing, l just need to use the bathroom", she said trying to get out of the bed. "You are not going anywhere until you get your t-shirt off", l said pushing her down. Quinn was stronger than me but she fell on the bed very easily and she stiffened. Something is totally wrong. "No, l am not getting my t-shirt off", she said crossing her arms. "Quinn please, pull up your sleeves at least. I need to see your arm", I said and a couple of tears escaped my eyes. Quinn started crying and wasn't looking at me. She moaned when her sleeve touched the spot that the stain was.

I swear my heart dropped when she fully pulled up her sleeve. I saw three scars and they were fresh. There was a small scratch on top of her arm and then another one deeper and bigger and another small one covering her upper arm. I was in shock... It couldn't be... No, Quinn wouldn't do that to herself, right? Blood started to stream from her arm, l went to the cabinet and grabbed a bandage. I came back to the bed and Quinn was still avoiding my gaze. "Quinn please, talk to me. Tell me that it's not what l am thinking it is", l asked her, looking for her eyes. "l-I did this to myself", she admitted. "Quinn, why?", l asked and she finally looked at me. Her once beautiful hazel eyes, were bloodshot and full of pain and sadness now. "l feel better after this, Rach. You don't get it but the pain l cause myself is making me feel more relaxed", she said. "Quinn this is serious. You can't do that to yourself. Is that why Finn said you don't love yourself? Does he know?", l asked her. "No, he doesn't know. No one knows and you shouldn't know either. Believe it or not these cuts you see on my arm is the way I am asking for redemption for everything I have done to you and the other kids l also bullied", she told me. "Quinn this is not good. You shouldn't punish yourself like that", l said taking away some of her tears with my thumb. "l didn't want you to see me as a messed up person. That's why I haven't told you anything", she said. "l will never see you as a messed up person, Quinn. You need to understand that this is not healthy. I can help you by arranging an appointment with a specialist", l told her. "l know it's not healthy but l can't see a specialist", she said and started to sob. I immediately hugged her while being careful not to hurt her again. "Everything is gonna be fine. We will get through this together, okay? I want to help you because I can't stand seeing you this way", l whispered to her ear while stroking her back, of course I was waiting for an answer.

When she pulled back l placed the bandage on her arm. She immediately grimaced and closed her eyes. "l am sorry", l said. "lt's fine. Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Santana and Brittany", she pleaded me. "It's not my secret to tell Quinn. I won't say a thing but you need to talk to them eventually", l told her, pulling her sleeve down slowly. "I know and l will, one day", Quinn said. "Whenever you feel ready", l told her, stroking her cheek. "I love you", Quinn suddenly said. A huge smile appeared on my face. "I love you, too", l said back. She leaned in and captured my bottom lip. She poured all of her emotions into that kiss. I could feel sadness but l could feel love, too. I cupped gently her face and she put her hands on my waist pulling me closer to her. I sat on her lap and continued kissing her, showing her that I would be there for her. "Hello girls-", my dad said. My dads were at work and l wouldn't expect them to be back for an hour or so. We both jumped up. "Dad what are you doing here?", I asked in shock. "Is that your way to say 'hello dad' now?", he asked me crossing his hands in front of his chest. "It's just-, l wasn't expecting you to be home early", l told him and both Quinn and I blushed. "We talked about the open door policy but that's not what I was expecting", he said. I felt so embarrassed that I didn't say a thing. "It's my fault mister Berry. I am so sorry. It won't happen again", Quinn said. "Don't listen to him. Darling don't you remember how we were when we were dating? We couldn't take our hands off of each other. Let's go prepare the dinner", my daddy said.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

Everyone was silent at dinner. When we finished l got up and started to clean up the table. "l want you to go to bed. I'll clean up the table", Rachel told me and l walked out of the kitchen. It took me a lot of time to get to the guest room because every step l did, it hurt but of course I couldn't let Rachel know about it. I wore my pj's and lied on the bed. A couple of minutes later Rachel came in kissed me goodnight and left. I found a comfortable position and I slept right away.

It was only three in the morning when I heard Rachel's voice. She was almost shouting, so l got up and went to her side as fast as l could. "Rach, wake up", l said stroking her arm to wake her up gently. "No, leave her alone. Please don't hurt her", she shouted. "Rachel, honey, wake up", l said again and Rachel got up. She was sweaty and her breathing was very fast. I could tell she was upset. "It was just a nightmare, you are in your room and everything is fine", I reassured her and she hugged me. It hurt so much but l didn't say anything, she needed a hug and that's exactly what she would get. "Quinn, it-it was terrible", she said shaking in my arms. "What's going on?", Hiram asked as he entered the room with his husband. "She saw a nightmare. Can you please get her some water? She is shaking", l asked them without leaving Rachel. They both rushed to the kitchen and got back to the room with a bottle and a glass of water. Rachel didn't leave me to drink her water. "Dad, daddy can Quinn sleep with me please?", she said while tears were escaping her eyes. "Of course honey but just for today", Leroy said. I mouthed a 'thank you' to them and they both left.

"Rachel talk to me. What did you saw that upset you so much?", I asked, stroking her back. "It was so real and so terrible Quinn", she said still crying and shaking. "Try to calm down and drink some water", l said pulling back and handing her a glass of water. She drunk it and swooped her tears with her hands. "l am seeing the same dream every night since our first date. I am at my room and hear you crying. Then, you call me and tell me not to come over because you had a fight with your dad and he stormed out the door. You sounded so scared when you said that you haven't seen him act this way before. So, l get in my car and come to your house as fast as I could. You run to me crying and-and you have bruises on your face-", she said sobbing. "Hey, it's okay, l am here", l told her and kissed her. She relaxed a bit and then continued her dream. "Your dad sneaked up behind me and you yelled that he has a gun and you stepped in front of me. And-and he presses the trigger and shoots you. You were bleeding and I was holding you. My hands were red from your blood but l couldn't leave you. You said that you were going to be fine to calm me down and then you woke me up. I-l don't know what happened next", she said trying to relax. "Why didn't you tell me about this? You said that you were seeing that dream since our first date", l told her. "I didn't want to upset you", she said. "It was just a dream, let's go back to sleep", l told her. Although 'it was just a dream' as l told Rachel, it couldn't be far from reality. Of course I wouldn't let that happen. I lied down and Rachel lied on my chest, her hand on my stomach and I was holding her tight while stroking her hair to calm her down so she could sleep. Half an hour later or so l felt Rachel's breath getting slower. "l won't let anything happen to you", l whispered and kissed her forehead. She smiled a bit and relaxed further into my arms, l closed my eyes to get some rest as well and finally got to sleep.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: Faberry deserves all the cheesiness in the world because we never got it on screen.**


	8. chapter 8

**_Rachel's point of view_**

It was ten thirty when l woke up. I opened my eyes, got off of Quinn and l was just staring at her. She looked so peaceful, yet so exhausted and tired. I could see the scars on her arm because she changed her sleeping position when l got up. Although I want her to see a specialist, l don't want to push her through it. She said she didn't want to, but I will try to change her mind. After a couple of minutes of staring at her l kissed her temple and went to the kitchen. My dads were both having their morning coffee, chatting while my daddy was reading his newspaper as he always do every single morning. Although he has a laptop and knows how to use it, he says that he prefers to read the news in the old fashioned way. "Good morning honey. How did you sleep?", my daddy asked concerned. "Daddy l was so scared at first but when Quinn came to my room l relaxed, really. I know it sounds weird but l feel different when Quinn is around", l reassured my daddy. "We are happy you slept good after the night incident. By the way, are you girls officially dating now?", my dad asked me. "Yes dad, we are", l said smiling. "Well, then, have in mind that we need to talk to both of you about the open door policy aaaand about the 'parents in house' policy", my dad said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Okay dad, we will. Now if you'll excuse me l need to make breakfast for Quinn", l said rolling my eyes and started to prepare breakfast.

When l finished making breakfast for both of us l took the plates and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door with difficulty and opened it further with my foot. Quinn was still sleeping when l left the plates on my desk. It was eleven o'clock but I didn't want to wake her up. I sat next to her and I was stroking her hair. "Mmmm", she moaned sleepily. "Good morning sleeping beauty", I said and kissed her temple. She opened her eyes and smiled. She always gave me her warmest smile even when she stiffened or looked sad. She got up without saying a word and headed to the bathroom. She came back to bed a couple of minutes later. "Good morning my star", she told me and sit on the bed as well. "Good morning to you too, again", l said pecking her lips. "l made us breakfast", l said giving her her plate. "Don't you think it's late for breakfast?", she asked me raising her left eyebrow. "Well, it is late for breakfast but, um, l got up late today and I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed so tired and you were so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you", l admitted. "Thank you", she said and started eating. "I want to take care of you Quinn, that's what girlfriends do", l told her. "You don't have to take care of me. I am not a child, I am fine and l can take care of myself", she said leaving her plate aside and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I didn't want to sound like you are a child. I don't want to treat you like one. To be honest you don't look fine and the scars on your arm can tell that you don't take care of yourself. Can l see them, please?", I asked her hesitantly. "l am sorry Rach. You made me breakfast and that's the 'thank you' you get from me. Did you sleep well after the nightmare?", she said. I could sense her regret but I also could sense that she was trying to change the subject. "It's okay Quinn. You already thanked me and, yeah, I did sleep well after my nightmare. You know, I always sleep after that nightmare but, um, I have to try hard because I am afraid to close my eyes, so l just wait for exhaustion to take over. Last night though I slept right away, l felt so safe in your arms that I knew it was okay for me to close my eyes and sleep. So, that's my 'thank you'. Now, can I see your arm?", I said pointing our plates before giving a kiss to her cheek. "Stop being so cute", she said and then she kissed my lips for a brief moment.

"Can I see them now?", l insisted. "Fine, but we won't talk about it ever again except if I ask you to, okay?", she said and I nodded. She pulled her sleeve up and took the bandage off her arm. It was still sore but better and it was totally going to leave scars. I got up and brought her some new bandage. I put it on her arm and she pulled down her sleeve. "Are we good?", she asked biting nervously her bottom lip. "We are...you on the other hand...but we agreed not to talk about it unless you want to", l said completely respecting her wish although l didn't like it. "Oh, by the way, my dads want to talk to us about the open door policy and the 'parents in house' policy", l told her. "The what now?", she asked confused. "Well, l kind of told them that we are officially dating now-", l started to say but Quinn cut me off. "You did what? Rach, your parents don't like me because of what I had done to you and-and now they are gonna kill me", she said panicked. "Quinn calm down, please. Well, l have to be honest with you, they didn't like you at first but they are okay with us dating. They know that you have changed, l mean the see it every time you come here, so l don't see why not telling them", l said. "I know they are open minded and they will accept us...you, they will accept and love you no matter what but my family isn't that way. Well, my mum know l am gay and she is fine with it but my father will never have to know about it, so your parents need to be careful", Quinn explained and l could feel fear spiking up in her voice. "Of course...we will talk to them about that too", l reassured her and held her hand to calm her down.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

The door bell rang and we both went downstairs, completely forgetting our almost full plates on Rachel's bed. "l will open the door", Rachel said dragging me by my hand with her. She seemed excited for some reason and I was smiling like an idiot because of her. She opened up the door and l completely froze. My smile turned into a shocked face and my eyes widened. Rachel turned to see me because as soon as I saw who was standing in front of us I let her hand. "Hello, um, Rachel, is it?", he asked Rachel. "Yes sir, my name is Rachel. And you are?", she asked him back. "He is my dad", l answered for him, still in shock. I tried to regain my composure but l failed miserably. "Russell Fabray, it's nice to meet you young lady. I came to take Quinn for a ride as l promised her yesterday, right Quinn?", he asked. "Of course dad. I am so sorry Rach, l totally forgot to tell you that", I said. It was all a lie, of course, he never promised me a ride and he was playing good in front of Rachel. I didn't want to leave with him but I really didn't have any choice. Rachel must not know about this. This is so embarrassing for someone else to know, especially Rachel. She will leave me and I really love her. "It's okay, no problem at all Quinn. Have a great time and since it's Sunday today I will see you tomorrow at school", she said, completely aware of my nervousness.

"I will drive, like old times", he said giving me a big fake smile. He extended his hand and was waiting for me to give him my car keys. Rachel saw me hesitate and looked suspiciously my dad. I immediately gave him my car keys and hugged Rachel. "I can tell when someone is acting and trust me when l say that he is", she whispered to me. "He just talks this way", l tried to reassure her but I don't really know if she believed me. I pulled away from Rachel and walked to my car, my dad and l got in, he pulled the car to the road and accelerate away from the Berry's residence. "We need to talk", he said and l could sense the tension in his voice. I didn't reply, l only gulped while watching him driving us back home. He parked my car, got out and before I knew what was happening he opened my door and pulled me out. He grabbed me upper arm, where my scars were and I almost screamed from pain. "Shut up, you, useless piece of shit", he shouted and pushed me into the house.

"Sit down", he said angry and l immediately sat on the couch. The last thing I wanted was to make him angrier than he already was. "Why were you at the fags house?", he said. "Don't call them that", l demanded. "You don't get to tell me how to call them. I will refer to them however I want", he said and slapped me. "I am sorry", l whispered. "l know you are and l forgive you. Now, tell me why you were there", he said. "l like hanging out with Rachel", l lied. I don't even know why l told him that, but that's all he was going to know. "You like hanging out with Rachel, huh? Well, what else do I need to know? Did she make you a fag too?", he shouted and pulled me up. "What are you talking about? She is nothing but good and kind to me. You made me torture her because you don't like her parents being gay-", l shouted back and he cut me off. "You will never say this word in my house again", he said and punched me to the stomach. I felt all the air l had in my lungs getting out of me. I couldn't breathe and my knees couldn't hold me anymore. I felt powerless and I kneeled from pain and exhaustion. "No one in this family will become a fag. Do you understand? No one", he screamed and pulled his belt out of his pants. I was trying to catch my breath when l felt something extremely painful in my back. I was in shock when I realized that he hit me with belt. "I am so sorry", l was telling him so he would stop. I told him once, twice, a hundred times but he just didn't listen to me. He kept hitting me with that damn belt. When he finished he took his car keys and left, leaving me there once again.

I didn't sleep that night, l couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. She didn't deserve getting in the way of the fire. So, I decided to get her one more flower before I break my promise to her, the promise that I would vanish her doubts. It was for her own good, l love her too much to see her suffer because of me.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

Another day, another flower. I was wondering what flower Quinn would buy me today. It became her way of telling me things that she couldn't actually tell me face to face. I was excited when I opened my locker but then l read the note Quinn left me with the flower and my smile immediately disappeared.

 ** _This is the Yellow Rose as you can see and it stands for 'apology' and 'a broken heart'. I want to apologize to you for what is going to happen. I don't have enough courage to tell you this in person so it must be a flower that would do that for me. The broken heart that this flower represents will be my heart and I assume yours as well. I am so sorry that l am not strong enough to keep my promise l only want what's best for you and that's not me, so l am setting you free._**

 ** _Forever yours,_**

 ** _Quinn_**

As soon as I finished reading the note l started to shake. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was just looking the note, reading it over and over again. Did she just break up with me? She is setting me free? I felt free when l was with her. I felt my heart heavy and I couldn't handle it. Just then l felt two hands on my shoulders, l turned around hugging whoever it was. "Rachel, why are you crying?", l heard a voice telling me. I didn't see who I was hugging, it didn't really matter that moment. Although I would prefer it was Quinn the one l was hugging, I was smelling her perfume. I felt two girly hands trying to comfort me. I pulled away only to see Santana. I couldn't believe what I saw, it was Santana. "Give me the note", she said calmly. "What are you doing here?", I said, still crying. "l was going to meet Brittany and I saw you. It's Quinn, isn't it? Give me the note Berry", she demanded. "It's not her fault, she just-", l said between sobs. "What the fuck is going on with her? I will go all Lima Heights on her gay ass. My ship will keep sailing", she said and grabbed me while searching for Quinn. "Santana stop", l demanded and she listened to me. "What is going on with her? She is acting like crazy the past few days", Santana said worried. "I know she does-", l tried to say and Santana cut me off. "You know. You know what is going on. Tell me hobbit, now", she ordered, giving me a death stare.

Santana was Quinn's best friend but she didn't know what was going on. I should tell her, on the other hand I promised Quinn l wouldn't. No, l wouldn't let Quinn get through this all by herself. "Fine, l will tell you but we need some privacy", l said and she dragged me into an empty classroom. "Tell me Berry. Come on, my heart is racing from worry", she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I promised Quinn l wouldn't tell anyone", l said immediately regretting for starting this conversation. "For fucks sake Rachel, I am not anyone, l am her best friend", she demanded and she was right. "Shouldn't Brittany hear this too? Isn't she her best friend too?", l asked. "No, l mean yes, she is her best friend too but Brittany is always so happy and I don't want that to change. Now, stop avoiding my question and tell me what is going on", she said again. "Quinn is...She, um, she is hurting herself", l finally said. "She what? And she never trusted me enough to tell me? No, you are lying", Santana said shocked. "lf it's making you feel better she didn't want to tell me either. I saw the scars on her arm. Look, Quinn apparently wants to deal with it alone that's why she broke up with me. I am not going to let her go through this all by herself. Although she is pushing me away, l want nothing but to help her. So, l have a plan will you help me?", l said and Santana immediately nodded.

I skipped my third class and went to the nearest flower shop. I thought that if I talked to her the same way she did, she would listen to me. I opened her locker with Santana's help and to be honest I was a little shocked when she told me that she knew all the locker combinations of the Glee club members, but l relaxed when she said that she was kidding. I put the flower with a note in her locker and since she was avoiding me all day, the only thing I could do was to wait for her to read that note.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

I was sure Rachel would read her note by now, so I was avoiding her as much as I could. I even saw her crying when she read that damn note. Thankfully Santana was there to comfort her. If she read that note l would be so in trouble. She really wanted us together, although she would never admit it. Rachel didn't show up at all in third class, which was strange. She never skipped classes except if...no...she is planning something. After third class I went straight into the bathroom and I was waiting for the bell to ring so that l could go to my locker without seeing her. So, when the bell rang and the hallway got empty, I went to my locker. I opened it only to find a flower and a note on top of my books. The flowers were my way to talk to Rachel and she-she left me one as well. This is weird, she always had the courage to talk to me. I took the note hesitantly and read it.

 ** _This is the Eglantine Rose and it stands for 'a wound to heal'. The meaning of the flower in this case is both metaphorical and literal. I am not going to let you push me away. I know that even if you needed me you are not going to ask for my help. So, I will help you either you ask me to or not. I will help you heal every wound you have. You can avoid me as much as you like but don't you dare not showing up on Glee club today or else I will unleash Santana._**

 ** _P.S: she says that she looks forward to kick your ass._**

 ** _P.S 2: she says she will go all Lima Heights on your ass if you don't show up._**

 ** _P.S 3: please come to Glee club l don't want her to hurt you. Okay, see you in Glee, love you._**

 ** _Your and only yours,_**

 ** _Rachel_**

She is so stubborn, l said to myself. Wait, why did Santana got involved in this? Oh crap, she must told her about my scars. Shit. I didn't plan to show up in Glee club today, but I would be in so much trouble if l wouldn't. In fact, l am so in trouble either way. I continued to avoid Rachel and now Santana and Brittany along with her until it was time for Glee club. I got in class and sat down, just then mister Schuester came in and everyone looked at him. Well, almost everyone Rachel and Santana weren't in the classroom, which was really strange. "You did a good job at your Spanish assignment guys. Well, most of you l mean. Keep trying Finn, you are getting better", mister Schuester said. "But mister Schue all we had to do was to write from zero to ten in Spanish and name a couple of objects", Artie interfered. "Well, some of you wrote it in English", mister Schuester said and everyone turned to look Brittany. "Numbers are so confusing even in Spanish", Brittany admitted. "But there weren't any numbers Brittany, there were just words", Kurt said. "What are you? Stu-", Artie was about to say and Santana appeared with Rachel. "Don't you fucking dare finish that word, wheelchair", Santana said and came closer to him. "Look, l don't mean to be a bitch, well, yeah, l actually do but if you finish this word l will cut your legs since you don't use them anyway", Santana said. "Santana that's enough", mister Schuester said and Rachel immediately stepped in for the rescue.

"Sooooo, before we start today's rehearsal mister Schue, l would like to sing something. It will make me express some of my thoughts and it also will answer some questions that have been made to me", Rachel said placing her hands on her waist. "The stage is yours Rachel", mister Schuester said and sat down. "Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before, like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back but here you are again", Rachel sang to everyone and nodded Santana before they both came in front of me. "Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You've got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you", they sang as the rest of the Glee club joined them. Now, every member of the 'New Directions' were singing to me. Well, every member except Finn, who was sitting at the corner of the classroom kind of angry with his giant arms crossed in front of his chest. I felt kind of embarrassed but it was one of the sweetest things someone did for me. I always loved that song and now Rachel was singing it with her perfect voice. I was so stupid breaking my promise. Wait, did l...oh, god, l am the lamest thing on the world. I broke up with her over a flower and a note. I do love her, l shouldn't do that. Gosh, what was l thinking anyway? Concentrate Quinn, Rachel is singing for you, to you. Wake up already, the song is coming to an end. Do something, fix it before you lose her.

Rachel's wide smile at the end of the song was all it took for me to stand up and grab her by her shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. I hugged her even tighter than Brittany hugs Santana when she is excited about the ducks in the park's pond when they talk to her. What am l thinking? Ducks don't talk, of course, but Brittany says they talk to her. "Quinn, um, l can't breathe properly", she said, bringing me back to reality. "God, l am sorry", l told and immediately let her. She took a couple of deep breaths when everyone sat down. "l am the one who should listen that apology don't you think?", she said causing me to smile as well. "You are totally right my bright star. I am so sorry for pushing you away. I won't do that again, I don't even know what I was thinking", l said avoiding her gaze. "It's okay. I should apologize too though. It kind of slipped my tongue about the scars on your arm to Santana", she said and l could feel her regret. "It's fine. She is my best friend and I should have talked to her about it way earlier", l admitted. "Damn right you should", Santana said, coming out of nowhere. "We need to talk", l said. "Girls please, stop talking", mister Schuester warned us. "Sorry mister Schuester", I told him. "Well, we need to talk later", l whispered and after that Santana sat next to Brittany again.


	9. chapter 9

**_Quinn's point of view_**

As soon as the bell rang l dragged Santana out of the classroom and led her to another one, which was empty. I closed the door behind me and nodded her to sit. I felt nervousness building up and I turned my look to the floor. I could feel her worried eyes looking at me. "So, are you going to talk to me or what?", Santana said. "I-l am so sorry l didn't tell you earlier about this", l said truthfully. "l just couldn't take it if you started seeing me differently", l told her and finally looked at her. "Quinn you are my best friend. l will only see you as my best friend and nothing else. I just-If l knew l would've help you get through this", Santana said and immediately came and sit by my side. "Brittany doesn't have to know though. I know it's your secret and you can share it with anyone you want but please not Brit. She is so innocent and-and carefree and I just don't want to see clouds upon those beautiful blue eyes of hers okay?", she said squeezing my shoulder. "I would never do that to her you know. I know you love her, she does too but you both have to admit it eventually", l told her. "Can-can l see them?", she asked me hesitantly. "It's not a monument, they are scars-", l said rolling my eyes. "Quinn Lucy Fabgay, you are already in soooo much trouble so shut it and show me", Santana said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "There she is. I got nervous for a moment, l thought you were possessed or something", l said giggling and I took the bandage off my arm. "Well, it's because I saw Brit earlier, so don't get used to it. I assume it's getting better though, l mean l can see it", she told me, giving my shoulder another squeeze.

I was wearing my Cheerio uniform, so everyone could see the bandage. Every time someone asked me what happened to me, l just said that l fell. Well, everyone except Brittany. I saw her in the hallway before glee rehearsal. "Hey Quinn, what's with your arm?", she asked me giving me a pout. "Come here", l said and she came closer. "You can't tell anyone about this but, um, you remember the troll l have at my backyard, right?", l asked her and she nodded. "So he made me his co-captain of the backyard and l have to wear this for some time", l explained her. I lied to her, exactly how l lied Santana before. "RuPaul can't drag race if you are away from her more than ten minutes, so go tell her that everything is fine and that l will see you on stage", Santana said, bringing me back to reality. "Oh, please shut up. Do you want me to slap you again?", l asked crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Oh, you did not just said that. Just be thankful that I didn't kick your ass like how l was planning to. Now, come on let's go, we are gonna miss the entire break", she said and we left.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

When the bell rang Quinn dragged Santana out of the classroom. I took my time gathering my things and when I finished I decided that l needed to go to my locker. You know, organization is the key to everything, so I wanted to reorganize my locker for the remaining lessons of the day. I had just finished my locker's reorganization when someone closed it furiously. "What the-?", l said and saw who did this. "We need to talk", Finn said and l could sense his anger. "What do you want Finn?", l said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Why are you doing this? Is it because l broke up with you? I am sorry, okay? I can't lose you, we-we can be together again", he told me and grabbed my hand. "What? No, it's not because you broke up with me. I don't want your apologies, Finn. I don't want to come back to you, l-l am happy with Quinn. She somehow achieved to steal my heart. I love her and you need to deal with it and stop react like a homophobe", I said and took my hand off of his. "l-l am sorry", he said, lowering his head and left. Although I am with Quinn, I love Finn as family but nothing more. "Hey, wait, you don't have to go", l said and he turned to me. "l love you Finn, but as-as family. And l am perfectly fine with Quinn and you should be happy for me if you truly love me as you said", l told him and left an almost confused Finn behind me as I was heading to class.

After lunch Quinn excused herself only saying that she had to go somewhere. I don't know where she would go because I didn't even got the chance to ask, she just disappeared, but I trust her. She was fast though, she only left for like ten minutes tops. "Hey, where did you go?", l asked her when she came back. "Nowhere, l just went to help Santana with something", she told me kind of nervous. We were sitting at the table alone and suddenly all the Glee club members joined us. "What's going on?", l asked confused. "I have no idea my bright star", Quinn said just as confused. "I always knew you were gay, but you really surprised me Rachel", Kurt said. "l am bi", l shot back quickly. "I think someone owes me twenty bucks", Mercedes said. Kurt and Tina rolled their eyes and gave twenty dollars to Mercedes. "Wait, you put a bet on us?", Quinn asked. "No silly. Actually yeah, we kind of did, not to you personally though", Kurt stated. "What was the bet and what are you doing here?", Quinn asked while looking at Puck. "Hey, don't give me the HBIC look, okay? I am here only because I find it kind of hot", Puck said. "Of course you are here for that because when god was giving minds you took a second dick", Quinn said. "Ooooookay, that's enough Quinn. Now, tell us what was the bet", l demanded. "The bet was 'how much time will pass until they become girlfriends' and it started at the duet's week assignment", Mercedes said. "But we are not here for that", Kurt said. Quinn and l were still shook. "No we are not", Mercedes agreed. "We are here because we need you to know that we will be here for you. Simple as that", Tina said. "We are a Glee family after all", Artie said. "Thank you guys. Your support means a lot to us", l said and l think l spoke for both of us because then Quinn nodded.

The bell rang again and we headed to our lockers to take our books. I opened mine and a note slid and settled on the ground. Aw, she bought me another flower, that's where she went after lunch. I took the note and started reading it.

 ** _This is the_** ** _Purple Violet and it stands for 'love between two women'. We are dating for several months now and you are also officially my girlfriend, so I just want to show you what you mean to me. Come to the place we had our first kiss when the bell rings to find out._**

 ** _Always yours,_**

 ** _Quinn_**

As soon as the bell rang l almost run out of the classroom. I went straight to the auditorium only to find Santana and Brittany talking, while Quinn was talking to the band which helped us sing at the Glee club. She ran to me the moment she saw me entering the auditorium. "Hey, l took your note", l said and kissed her. She kissed me back deeper and with more passion. "Get a room", Santana screamed from the stage and we pulled away giggling. "Hello my bright star. Let me walk you to your seat", Quinn said and extended her arm. I took it without saying a word and followed Quinn to 'my seat'. "There you go", she said and showed me where to sit. "Enjoy", Quinn said and gave me a peck on the lips. "Hit it", she said loudly and the band started playing. Oh my God, she was about to sing my favorite song, 'No Air'. My eyes lit up as l was waiting for Quinn to start singing.

"If l should die before l wake. It's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh", Quinn sang leaving slowly my hand. "l'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I can make you understand", she sang while walking to the stage. "But how do you expect me to live alone with just me. 'Cause my world revolves around you. It's so hard for me to breathe", Santana and Brittany joined. I was about to explode l couldn't just stay there and watch her sing my favorite song without me, but I didn't want to ruin her surprise either. Breathe Rachel, breathe. Quinn saw my excitement and waved me to join. It didn't take much for me to be on stage. Performing is my passion so l flying on stage was a matter of a couple of seconds. "Tell me how l'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't leave, can't breathe with no air. It's how l feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here, l just can't breathe. It's no air, no air", we all sang together and l pulled Quinn by my side from her waist. She put her arm on my shoulder and we continued singing.

When the song came into an end l couldn't help myself and l kissed Quinn. I wanted her to feel my excitement and my joy. I took her bottom lip between my own and l showed her how thankful I am for her surprise, although I kind of ruined it. She deepened the kiss and raised her hand before hugging me around my waist, tighter as if she wouldn't see me again. I assume she did that to tell Santana not to say anything. I put my hands on her shoulders and around her. l licked her bottom lip and she gave me access. Our tongues were dancing gently and I heard Santana's and Brittany's steps, which meant that they left auditorium and the band guys left as well. Quinn was stepping forward without breaking the kiss, making me taking back steps. My right hand left Quinn's left shoulder and reached out to hold on to something, so that l wouldn't fall. My eyes opened when l touched the piano and l broke the kiss. "Up you go", she said. "Up l go where?", l said confused and she lifted me on top of the black grand piano before I realized it. I opened my legs so she could come closer and we reattached our lips. I was feeling more and more warm every second it passed. "Why is it so hot in here?", l asked breaking the kiss again. "It's not hot, it's just us. Now stop talking Rachel Berry", Quinn said kind of bossy while giggling and kissed me again. I love how my name sounds from her lips, l could hear her saying it all the time. She placed her lips on my neck kissing around a spot. "God, Quinn, please don't mark me", l pleaded and a small moan escaped my lips. "You are my territory now, you belong to me, but I will do you the favor", she said, sounding hotter than ever. She was kissing down a trail from my neck to my right clavicle. "You realize that we are at school, right?", l said and yet again another moan escaped my lips, a louder one this time. "Do l look like l care?", she said, not waiting for an answer. I pulled up her chin, l needed to kiss her again. As our lips touched l felt even warmer than before. She put her arms underneath my t-shirt massaging my sides gently. "God, Quinn. I feel so-so", l said trying to catch me breath. "l know, l know, me too", was all she said before attacking my lips yet again. I came closer to her and my hands, that l was leaning on, on her neck. She pulled back widening her eyes and she froze. "What-are you okay? Did I do something wrong?", l asked worried. "No, um, let's-let's pray", she said closing her eyes and pulling together her hands. "What now?", l asked confused but l didn't get any answers. Quinn turned and left after pecking my lips. I get it, maybe she was nervous. I will try again though, because I think that we are ready to make that step. We are dating for several months now and there are moments that we can't hold our hands to ourselves.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

After l left Rachel at the auditorium l run to the hallway and got in my car. I was shaking because I was upset. God, l love her but she-she put her hands on my neck. When she did that so many memories flashed in my head, mostly my dad doing this to me. I was taking deep breaths and when l relaxed l went to my locker, took my books and headed to the last class for today. I was sitting in the classroom, thinking. We were ready to get things to the next level. I love Rachel and I want her first time to be as special as she is. I don't know what l did to deserve her but I will make the most of it. I want to try again with her after what happened to the auditorium before but I don't know if l can do it, physically I mean. My bruises and the sore belt marks were still there. If she saw them she will want to talm about it but I don't want that, l am not completely ready.

"Miss Fabray the class is over", miss Blye said. "Oh, um, yeah, l know, thank you miss Blye", l told her. I didn't realize that the lesson had finished and when miss Blye brought me back to reality everyone was out of the classroom. Well, everyone except me. I walked to the door only to find Rachel waiting for me there. "Hey gorgeous", she said. "Hello my bright star", l told her back. I could sense her tension, so l decided to make it easy for her. "l am sorry about what happened in the auditorium before. I don't want you to be nervous, as you are now, when you are around me. I want to make it up to you. How can l make it up to you?", l asked her honestly and l felt her relaxing a little. "Good idea. Um, you can come to my place tonight. My dads need to talk to us before leaving for their date and then we can see a movie or play boardgames or sing", she said and a smile that lit up the whole hallway appeared on her face. "Sure. What time do you want me to come?", l asked. "Right after your Cheerios practice", she said. "l love you", l said suddenly. "I love you too", she said, pecked my lips and left.

"Isn't it our Head Cheerio Quinn Fabgay?", Santana said as l was walking towards her and Brittany. "Oh, please. Will you keep calling me Fabgay?", l asked. "Of course. Well, do you want a different one? I wouldn't risk it if I were you. The new one could be gayer", she told me. "I am here too, you guys", Brittany said frowning. "l know Brittany l am sorry. Come here", l said and she came close to me so that l could hug her. "Hey, don't hug her", Santana said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What?", l said confused. "Santana is jealous because she is in detention", Brittany said. "That's not fair Britt. You know l want to hug you", Santana said and Brittany pulled away from our hug. "You see, Santana isn't admitting that we are girlfriends and l don't mean friends who happen to be girls, l mean girlfriends girlfriends. So, she is in detention. No hugs, no lady kisses, no touches and no scissoring", Brittany said giving Santana a disappointing glare. "No what?", l asked about the last one. "Not your fucking business Fabgay. Come on, you are my Britt Britt, we can make a deal right?", Santana pleaded. "Santana pleading, that's new. Brittany can make you do whatever she wants. Brittany Susan Pierce is the only person on earth who can do that to Santana Marie Lopez. This is going to be fun", l said, smiling amused.

"Santana come on, admit it already. All l am asking for is that we can hold hands while walking down the hallway. You see Rachel and Quinn. They can do it, why can't you?", Brittany said and Santana was speechless. "But-But Britt, you know l can't do that. I just, l can't okay? I need time. And you can't forbid me to touch, kiss or feel my girlfriend", Santana said. "Did you say girlfriend?", Brittany pointed out. "No I didn't", she shot back quickly. "Yeah you did, Santana", l said. "Look, l am not interested in any labels, unless it's on something I shoplift", Santana said turning to me. "I want to. This is so confusing", Brittany said. "Britt, even breakfast is confusing for you", Santana pointed out. "Well, sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty, like what if I have eggs for dinner, then what is it? Anyways, I don't want you to give me sweet lady kisses and then say that you are dating Puck", Brittany said honestly. Santana was looking at her and l could tell that she was thinking about it. "Okay, fine. You are right. I want you to be my girlfriend, which means sweet lady kisses, touches, the whole deal and no Puck", she finally admitted. "Finally", l said rolling my eyes. "I love you Sanny", Brittany said, hugging her. "I love you too, Britt", Santana said back. "Hey, Barbie, Fake Boobs and McStupid get back here. What are you waiting for, an invitation to come practice with the rest of the losers here?", coach Sylvester screamed and we run to the line to start practicing.

When l finished practice l took a shower and gathered my things. l hugged goodbye Santana and Brittany and headed to my car. I pulled out my cellphone and texted mum that I would go to Rachel's. After receiving her text that she would cover me, saying that I had an assignment with Rachel to my dad, l drove to the Berry's. Yet again I felt nervousness hitting me hard. Her dads, who didn't like me at all by the way, wanted to talk to us. I took a huge breath and knocked the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Rachel appeared. "Hey gorgeous come on in", she said pecking my lips. "Hello my bright star", I said back before I entered the house. "So, let's get to it", Leroy said and pointed me to sit. Hiram was sitting by his side and Rachel came and sat to my left on the couch. I gulped and straightened up my back. "Quinn it's okay, they are just my dads", she whispered to me. "l know", l whispered back and she reached for my hand and held it. "So, Quinn since you started dating our baby girl we need to talk about something. This discussion should had taken place like ages ago because you are dating for several months now", Hiram said. "We need to talk about the open door policy first. The open door policy means that when you are here the door to Rachel's room will be open and it's out of question. And the 'parents in house' policy means that when we are here we don't want to see any inappropriate things. Rachel is our baby girl and when we see you together we want you to keep your hands for yourselves. I don't know you can put them in your pockets or something. Kisses on the cheeks and pecks on the lips are allowed but nothing other than that. Any questions?", Leroy said. Of course I wouldn't disagree with them, so l just nodded. Their house, their rules. "Now, if you'll excuse us we have to go on a date. Have fun and be nice", Hiram said, they got up and left. "Gosh, I can't feel my heart. Rachel is it still beating?", l asked panicked. "How can you be so afraid of them? They are messing with you because they know you are afraid of them. And of course your heart is pounding don't be silly. Here", she said. She took my hand and placed it on my heart. "You feel it now? It's pounding", she said and l started breathing more calmly.

"We have all the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?", Rachel asked me. "How about a boardgame and then a movie?", l suggested and she immediately agreed. A couple rounds of Scrabble later we got bored and decided that it was time for the movie. Well, actually Rachel decided because she was losing and she didn't like it. "Okay, so, what movie are we going to watch?", she asked. "Honestly, l don't care, if I am holding you l have no requests", l reassured her. "Then, we will watch the best musical of all times. We will watch 'Funny Girl'. God, l love Barbra Streisand", she said excited as if she hasn't seen that like hundreds of times. I love it when she is excited about something it makes her eyes sparkle. I sat on Rachel's loveseat and she started the movie. She came and sat on my lap. "Are you comfortable?", l asked her. Thankfully the way she was sitting didn't touch my bruised ribs. "Yeah, l am, but l will be more if you let me cuddle with you", she said and l nodded for her to do so. Half an hour so passed, Rachel was singing along with every single song Barbra Streisand was singing at that moment. I didn't care at all about the movie, actually I haven't watched it at all. All l could see was Rachel, she was small but she seemed even smaller in my arms. Her voice was so powerful and extraordinary that I wanted to hear it forever.

When half an hour more have passed Rachel stopped singing and she was just looking at the screen. I really doubt that she was paing attention to the movie either. "Rach? Are you-are you okay?", l asked confused. "l want to make love to you", she said and turned to face me. "What-what did you say?", l asked again. Although I heard her loud and clear l couldn't believe what l heard. I shouldn't find it weird though after what happened at the auditorium. "I said, l want to make love to you", she said again with a steady voice. "I-I want that to Rach, but-but l can't", l said almost panicked. "I just want to show you how much l love you. Watching my favorite musical while cuddling with you made me realize that that's all l want. Plus, after what happened when we were in the auditorium make me want more, so much more. I love you and I want you to feel it", she said looking me in the eyes. "I love you so much too, but it's our first time. And-and l am afraid you won't like it", l said honesty. "l want us to explore every inch of each other. I want to make you see what l feel every time you are around me", she said, her gaze never leaving mine. "I love you", l said slowly.

She closed the TV and grabbed my hand, dragging me up to her room. We got in and she closed the door behind her. "Get your shoes off", she ordered while getting hers off and l did as she said without saying a word. "I don't want you to panick, okay? If there is something you don't want to happen it won't, l promise. I just-l feel ready. If you don't feel ready we can stop", she said. She is so sweet and caring. We can't get enough of each other and I want to recreate what we had at the auditorium. "No, l feel ready too. Make love to me and then let me love you back", I said more sure than ever now. "I-l don't want to pressure you. You can stop whenever you want and we will try another time", she said. "l don't want you to stop and you are not pressuring me", l reassured her. She was standing in front of the door, so l went to her and connected our lips. I pushed her lightly and she bumped the door gently. Our eyes were shut and we continued to kiss each other. I deepened the kiss and Rachel grabbed my Cheerios t-shirt and pulled me closer. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, immediately giving me access. I felt my tongue exploring gently her mouth before I pulled away for air. She bit my bottom lip gently and I felt jolts traveling from my lips to my stomach. I lifted her and she placed her legs around my waist. I pushed her against the door and my lips attacked her neck. I kissed and suck gently her pulse point. "Ho-honestly l-l don't care if you are marking me right now", she said between light moans.

I turned around, walked a bit and lied Rachel slowly on her bed. After that I got on top of her. "No, no", she said. "No what?", l asked her. That's what she wanted, why is she stepping back now? "I want to make love to you", she pointed out. Although I wanted to be in control, I let Rachel be in charge because she asked me to and l showed it to her by nodding. She smiled and flipped us. I lied better on the bed and she came on top of me. She kissed me deeply pouring all her emotions into that kiss. I could feel her love for me and her confidence for what was about to happen. She broke the kiss, I lifted her t-shirt and pulled it up. I tossed it on the floor to my left and reattached our lips. "You are way overdressed for the occasion", she whispered against my lips. "Oh, is that so?", l asked ironically. She reach out and pulled up my Cheerios t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Thankfully she didn't see anything because my sports bra was hiding my bruises but she would see them sooner or later. "Wait-wait", l said and she pulled away. "What is it?", she asked as if she did something wrong. "I just want you to promise me that whatever you will see we won't talk about it now, okay?", l said. "l promise", she said back confused. "Now, kiss me as if you won't see me again", I ordered her.

She kissed me and her fingertips were stroking my ribs. New jolts of pleasure and sweet pain were now traveling from my ribs to my spine. I wonder how she is feeling. I put my hands on her lower back. "Get it off", she demanded and kissed me again. I pulled down her skirt and tossed it somewhere. Rachel pulled away to take a breath and l tried to catch mine. Rachel was now only with her bra and underwear on which, by my surprise, was a thong. "Since when are you wearing thongs?", l asked curious. "Are you going to question my dressing choices now? Seriously?", she said cocking an eyebrow. "No, l will not", l reassured her and my lips found her neck again. "God, this-this skirt is driving me crazy. Especially when you are dancing and now it will drive me even crazier when you will get it off", she said as l was kissing a trail from her neck to her collar bone. She pulled down my Cheerios skirt and tossed it as well. "God this is taking too long. I want to feel your skin against mine. Do me a favor and undress me already and let me return that favor", she demanded. "Your wishes my command, my bright star", l said back.

I unclasped her bra and threw it away. I was looking directly into her eyes when my hands grabbed her thong. "Are you sure?", l asked her, my voice was almost a whisper. "Yes, do it", she said, giving me a smile of certainty. I pulled down her underwear and threw it aside. Suddenly I felt a vibe of insecurity coming from Rachel. "You are nothing but pure perfection. Now, do as you said, return the favor and then make love to me", l said and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes at my touch and when she opened them she reached for my sports bra, grabbed it and pulled it upon my head and tossed it. "Quinn, are-are those?", she asked hesitantly. "You promised", l said and she nodded even though l am sure she didn't want to. She left open mouthed kisses on my neck, then, down to my collar bone and between my breasts. "Can-can l?", she asked, seeking for an answer. "Do as you please", l reassured her. Her eyes lit up and she came closer to me. She kissed a trail around my left nipple and massaged my right breast with her right hand. "Oh my God, Rachel, oh God, this feels so-so good", l said. How could it be her first time? She turned me on instantly like she knew how to do it. She sucked my left nipple and then let it with a loud pop. "Now, the other one", l said moaning. She repeated her previous actions on my other breast. She was building me up so perfectly, like she knew my buttons. "I need it off too", l said gasping for air. She slid her hands on my underwear, pulled it down and threw it aside.

I closed my eyes. It was the first time I felt this vulnerable. "Open your eyes for me", she pleaded. "Rachel, l-l can't", l said, tears threatening my eyes. "We can stop if you want", she said. "I-l don't know", l said. My voice was trembling. "I love you Quinn. I want you to see me while l am loving you. Open your eyes and lock your gaze with mine", she told me. Somehow I relaxed instantly and did as she told me to. "You are all l ever wanted. Keep your eyes on mine", she said calmly. She slipped her hands under my back and pulled me closer to her, kissing my left shoulder and then the other one. "What's-what's that?", she said. "You promised", l said again and hushed her with a deep kiss. She pulled away locking eyes with me again. She was kissing me from my shoulder down to my sternum again and further down to my stomach. "lf you feel pain or anything you don't want, tell me right away", she said trailing her hand up and down my entrance and l nodded. "Ready?", she asked me. "God, l am so turned on right now. Do-do it", l reassured her.

She slid a finger inside me slowly. It felt so good that my muscles relaxed instantly. She was moving her finger in and out repeatedly. "Another", l said gasping for air. She slid a second finger inside without taking her eyes off of mine. "l love you", she told me. "I love you too. Rachel, God, please-please I don't want to wait for my turn, l want to make you feel like I do right now", l said moaning. She blushed and nodded. I massaged her breasts before sliding a finger inside Rachel and she quivered. "Oh my Quinn. Please another too", she said. I slid a second finger into her. "Follow me", she said and took my bottom lip between her own. I mimicked her as she was moving her fingers in and out of me. "Rach l am getting closer", l said. "Oh, l can already sense that", she said against my lips. "I-l want you to finish with me", l pleaded. "Then you, oh God right-right there, you need to catch up", she said. I moved my fingers faster and faster. Her head collapsed near my neck and she moaned. She moved hers faster too, she curled them and my back arched. "Fuck, Rachel. Jackpot. Oh my holy hell, do that again", l told her. She somehow managed to find my heaven spot. She repeated her previous actions. I was coming closer and closer every second her magic fingers did their job. I was almost on the edge of the cliff. "That's-that's it Quinn. Sweet Jesus, that's it", she moaned loudly. So, it seems like l just found her spot too. We were both on the edge, all she needed was a push. I pushed my fingers deeper and that's all it took for her to come. "Quiiiiinn", she cried out and exhaled heavily. She did the same to me and I felt like an erupted volcano. "Fuck, Racheeeeel", l said. I felt like I had just bungee jumped. She collapsed on me and slid her fingers out. I slid my fingers out of her as well hugged her tight, ignoring all the pain. "l love you so much", l told her, meaning every word that escaped my lips. "l love you more", she said. After a couple of minutes I felt Rachel's breath getting slower. She was fast asleep on me, naked and l was naked too. I reached for the sheet that was under my pillow and tossed it on us. That's the last thing I remembered before drifting to sleep.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: soooooo, this chapter was bigger but I think it was worth it. There are six chapters to go before the story ends. Review if you like it and let me know what you guys think**


	10. chapter 10

**_Rachel's point of view_**

I felt a hand stroking my head when l opened my eyes. "Hello my bright star", l heard Quinn's voice and I could sense her heartbeats. My head was on her chest and my right hand on her stomach. So, it happened, I wasn't dreaming. We were there, naked and we were cuddling. "Hello back", l said. "Did you sleep well?", Quinn asked me. "Yeah, l did. Did you sleep at all?", l asked her. "I did but only a little. I was busy looking at you while you were sleeping", she said and l felt my cheeks burning. "You know that's creepy, right?", l asked her and titled my head so l could see her hazel eyes. "No, it supposed to be romantic like when they do it in the movies and stuff", she said giggling. "Your cheeseness is so cute", l said smiling. "lt felt so amazing and-and you were so gentle and caring. I couldn't imagine my first time better", Quinn said suddenly. "I know l am way to young to say this, but l feel complete", l said and she leaned down for a brief kiss. "I love it when you say about my cheeseness and then your next sentence is absolutely cheesy", she said giggling. "Yeah, well, you have this so called 'cheesy impact' on me", l said back. "Oh, is that so?", she said ironically. "Well, yeah", l said back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, said Rachel drama queen Berry", she told me. I wanted to laugh but I supposed to be offended, so l played along. "I am not a drama queen Quinn Fabgay. I seriously feel offended", l told her, but l am pretty sure she didn't believe that. "Fabgay? I am so gonna kill Santana for that nickname", she said.

"Seriously though, I felt like there were bombs exploding inside my whole body", l said. "I will never get bored to say this to you, l love you", she told me and kissed my head. "I love you too and l am sorry for this but we need to talk. I-l am sure I fulfilled my promise", I said and got off of her. "I knew it was inevitable the moment you saw my body, so go on", Quinn said rolling her eyes. I got away from her enough to see her body. I scanned her body, looking up and down and l felt like l was losing myself. "Having fun there?", Quinn asked. "Actually, no l don't. Quinn look at your body. I mean, yeah, it's so good shaped but-but Iook how it looks now. All I can see is an exhausted body. There are bruises on your ribs and l sensed something when l touched your back. I want to have a look at your back and l want you to tell me what happened because I am worried sick right now", l explained to her. She widened her eyes and then nodded and turned around. "Oh my God, Quinn what are those? What happened to you and why didn't you tell me anything?", l said and touched the sore scratches on her back.

"Don't-don't touch them. It fucking hurts", she said and got away from my fingers. "I-l am sorry. I just want you to be okay and I can see you are not. Look, l get it, you don't want to tell me about this but I am not stupid, l can understand what's going on. I want you to stay here for some days and it's out of question. Also, tomorrow you are going to see a doctor and I will come with you this time to make sure that you are actually going to see him", l said and kissed her shoulder. "I don't want your pity, okay? Everything is fine and you know nothing. You know nothing because I fell in the shower the other day, that's-that's why my body is like this", she snapped at me. "Hey, there is no need to snap at me. And I am not pitying you. I want to take care of you because I love you and because you are not doing it for yourself", l explained to her. "I-I am sorry", she said, turning to face me and she kissed me. "Now, let's dress up before my dads come. I will give you some pj's and tomorrow morning we are going to the doctor, first thing", l said and went to my wardrobe.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

I woke up next morning with Rachel in my arms again. I could totally do that for the rest of my life. She was awake, stroking gently the bruises on my left ribs. "Hey, what are you doing?", I whispered to her. "Quinn, do you-do you love me?", she asked me. "What?", l asked her confused. "Just answer me, please", she said. "Of course I love you", l answered. Rachel was trying to make a point but I totally couldn't understand what she wanted to say. "So, what would you do if Karofsky was picking on me?", she asked me. "Well, is he?", l asked angrily. "Calm down, please. Just answer my question", she said calmly and stroke my ribs. "I would go to him and give him a lesson", l said proudly. "Okay, so, what if I came to your house one day beaten by him? What would you do then?", she asked me. Just then l understood where the conversation was heading but l decided to go on. "What would l do? I would take care of you and I would deal with him the next day, first thing", l admitted. "Okay, now, tell me. You said you would take care of me-", she told me and I cut her off. "Always, my bright star", l stated and kissed her temple. "Yeah, always. You will always take care of me. Then, why don't you let me do just the same thing?", she told me. Of course I knew the answer but l couldn't tell it out loud. I just opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before Rachel spoke again. "I love you and I want to take care of you if you just let me", she said stroking my ribs gently again. "You are such a smartass, aren't you?", l teased her. "Language miss Fabgay", she told me. "Gosh, enough with that nickname already", l said rolling my eyes. "Kiss me now and then we need to get up", she said. She lied next to me and I turned to her. I leaned closer to her and captured her bottom lip with my own. I stroke her left cheek with my right hand and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, girls are you-", Rachel's dad said when he suddenly came into Rachel's room and froze. Rachel and I were totally making out and we had just violated one of his policy things. "You just violated the 'parents at home' policy. Quinn let my daughter's mouth alone, right this instant", Rachel's dad said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. We pulled away immediately and blushed. "Good morning to you too dad", Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Get up the doctor's appointment is in an hour. Rachel get your clothes and go change in our bedroom and you, Quinn, can change here, alone, away from our daughter and her mouth that you apparently really like", he said looking at me like l have killed someone. "Okay dad", Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She came pecked my lips and left.

I didn't realize we were at the doctor's office before the car stopped and Leroy turned off the engine. I was lying on Rachel's lap the whole time. She was singing to me and I was whispering stuff to her. Don't worry the weren't inappropriate. "So, do you want us to come with you?", Leroy said and l shook my head to Rachel. "No dad. You can stay here or go somewhere until l call you. We will be fine", Rachel told them and we got out of the vehicle. "Okay honey, call us when you finish and we will come to pick you up", Hiram said from inside the car and we left. We got in the office and l felt extremely nervous. What was l going to say to the doctor? How did l got these injuries? I need to tell the same thing l told Rachel. "Excuse me miss, we are here to see Doctor Wayne", Rachel tell to a woman who was sitting behind a desk. "Of course. Do you have an appointment?", she asked looking at me and then back to Rachel. "Yes. The name is Quinn, um, Quinn Fabray", Rachel said and held my hand. "Sure miss. Go ahead, third door to your left", the secretary said. "Thank you", Rachel said smiling. We intertwined our fingers and walked down the hallway till we reached Doctor Wayne's office. "I know you are nervous about this, l can sense it. You don't have to be though, l will be by your side l will never leave. I love you", she said and kisses my cheek. "I love you too", l said and she knocked the door.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Rachel's point of view_**

"Come on in", the doctor said and we entered his office. "Hello girls. So, who is my patient, who is Quinn Fabray?", he asked. "I am", Quinn admitted. "So, Quinn what's bringing you here today?", he asked her. "l-l, um, I fell at home and I wanted you to take a look", she said. "You are doing great, love", l whispered to her and squeezed her hand. "Take your t-shirt off and tell me where did you fall from", the doctor said and took some of his stuff from the desk behind him. "I-I fell from the stairs", Quinn said quickly. Stairs? Wait, what? But, she told me that she fell in the shower, not that I believed her but now I am more sure than ever about what's happening with Quinn. Oh, we are so going to talk about it later. "Okay, let's see. Does it hurt if I do this?", the doctor said pushing her a little on the spot where the bruise on her left ribs was. "It does, but only a little", she told him. "You are lucky Quinn, they're not broken but not good either. Turn around now so l can see your back", the doctor said and Quinn did so. "Does it hurt if l do this?", he said pushing her sore scratches on her back softly. "It hurts, don't do this again", she said almost snapping at him. "Hey, love, it's okay he is just trying to help you", l told her. "l changed my mind l don't need a doctor, l am fine and I want to get out of here", she shouted and stormed out. "I am so sorry about this", l said embarrassed. "Don't be. We both know she didn't fall from the stairs. Apply this one on her back scratches and this one on her bruised ribs. Oh, and consider taking her to a therapist. Good luck", he said, giving me a prescription. "Thank you", l told him and got out of his office.

I ran and finally caught up with Quinn. "Hey, that was rude", l told her and grabbed her wrist to turn her so she could see me. "l am sorry I can't do it", she said turning to face me. I froze when l saw her eyes red and tears on her face. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay", I said and hugged her carefully so I wouldn't hurt her. She continued crying on my shoulder. She pulled away from me and stared at my eyes. "I will never let anything happen to you, you know", she told me suddenly and totally caught me off guard. "I-l know. Do you want to go for a walk before l call my dads?", I asked her. "Sure", she said, we intertwined our fingers and continued to walk. "You are totally going to stay at my place", l said suddenly after five minutes or so, walking. "There is no need. I don't want to put your parents into trouble for me", she said without making eye contact with me. "No wait, you see, there wasn't a question. I said that you are going to stay with us for some days or as much as you like and it's not debatable. There is a need to stay with us when you tell me that you fell in the shower and then you say to the doctor that you fell from the stairs", l told her sternly. "Shit. I can only stay with you for a couple of days l guess. I just-l didn't-l don't know", she said still avoiding eye contact with me. "Quinn, what should I believe? If you were me what would you do?", l asked her. "l am sorry", she told me. "I didn't say that to hear you apologizing to me. I just don't know what to do to help you, l feel helpless and-and useless. I know it's hard but you need to talk to me eventually", l told her.

When she heard the word useless she froze, l saw her. I held her hand tighter and kissed her cheek so she would relax. "You are not useless, do you hear me? Never say that again, ever again", she said pointing my face. "Okay, okay relax", l told her defensively. "Fuck, l am so sorry, l didn't mean to snap at you. I love you, thanks for being here for me", she said and kissed me passionately. "We should go back and call my dads to come pick us up. What do you want for lunch?", l asked her after l licked my lips to taste Quinn's flavor one more time. "I don't know. Something non-vegan that actually has taste", she said and giggled. "Vegan foods have taste you just want to eat bacon again, admit it", l said rolling my eyes. "Okay fine, l want some bacon. Are you happy now?", she asked me ironically. "No, l am not. Poor piggies", l said frowning. "Oh, come on, give me a break. Or should I say give me a bacon?", she said chuckling. "You are unbelievable", l said rolling my eyes again. "You love me", she said and pecked my lips. "Yes, l do and you know what? You are taking advantage of it", l said kissing her back.

 **Faberry**

 ** _Quinn's point of view_**

After lunch Rachel and l took a nap at her bed. When we got up we went downstairs to join her fathers who were watching a movie on TV. "Well, look who are awake Hiram", Leroy said ironically. "Hello sleeping beauties", Hiram said and giggling with his husband. "So funny", Rachel said narrowing. "Do you mind if we join you?", l asked them. "No, of course not, go ahead", Hiram said. "So, how did the doctor went? You didn't tell us, Rachel just gave me prescription and we went to buy the meds", Leroy said, looking at both of us, first me and then Rachel. "It went well", Rachel said looking at me. "Okay, now sit down you are distracting us from the movie", Leroy said. "Dad this movie is awful, can we see a musical?", Rachel said pouting as we sat at her loveseat. "No, we are watching this one now honey", Hiram said. "Fine. Oh, wait, do you see her?", she asked. "Yes honey we do", Hiram answered. "Well, she dies in the end", Rachel said serious. "Oh, come on baby girl that's not nice", Hiram said. "Fine, we can see a musical now", Leroy said rolling his eyes.

We were cuddling at Rachel's loveseat, watching one of Rachel's favorite musicals when my cellphone, which was on the table, rang. I was staring at the screen, it was my dad's number. I wasn't moving to answer the call, all l could think was that l was in so much trouble. "Quinn, will you stop staring at your cellphone and actually answer it?", Leroy said. "Oh, um, yeah, l will", l said hesitantly. I took the phone and declined the phone call quickly. "Oh, he must turned it off. Let me call him back", I said and left the living room. "Did she declined the call? The phone stopped ringing suddenly", l heard Hiram asking before I left. I went to the guest room where I was staying for now, Rachel lent me some of her baggy clothes because mine was back home and l wasn't going back soon. I sat on the bed staring at my phone. It rang again because I had just received a text message.

 ** _Quinnie, honey, I left our home and l see you did that too, although you didn't take anything with you. Please, stay at Rachel's for your own safety. I will talk to you as soon as I find a way to fix things. I love you and I am sorry - Judy Fabray_**

Just then my phone started ringing again. "No, I don't want to talk to you", l yelled to the phone when I saw my dad's name on the screen. "I fucking hate you", l yelled again and tossed the phone on the wall. It fell down broken and I started crying. I put my head in my hands and started taking deep gasping breaths. "Quinn is everything-", Rachel said as she entered the room. "Oh, my god. Come here", she said, sat next to me and hugged me. As soon as I felt her little hands around me I let it all go. I was crying and sobbing so hard that I stopped breathing. I was gasping for air. "I-l can't breathe", l said pulling away and widened my eyes. "Quinn, oh my God. Look at me, just look at me", she was saying but l couldn't concentrate. I was trying to catch my breath and I continued gasping for some air. "Dad, Daddy come here, please. Hurry", Rachel screamed. She cupped my face with her hands and forced me to look at her. "You are having a panic attack. Listen to my voice. Concentrate Quinn, please", she was telling me but I could sense she was scared too. Just then her dads came in. "What's going on sweetheart?", Hiram said. "She is having a panic attack, please do something, l am so scared", Rachel said. Leroy came and sat next to me quickly. "Listen to my breathing Quinn. In and out, in and out", he was repeating and l was doing as he was saying. "Go get her some water sweetie", Hiram said to Rachel when l started breathing again. "Thank you so much", I said and hugged Leroy. "You are okay, thank God", Leroy said, hugging me back tightly. "Thank Leroy", l said.

"I am sure you have things to talk about. We will leave you two alone. Be nice to each other and l am not talking about attitude", Hiram said and left with Leroy. "Here. I brought the meds too", Rachel said giving me a small smile. "Thank you for all of this my bright star", I said honestly. "You don't have to thank me. I'm doing this because I love you", Rachel said and pecked my lips. I drank the glass of water she brought me and lied on the bed. "Why did you throw your phone away?", she asked me and got up and grabbed it from the floor. "I got angry and upset", I admitted. "Quinn, talk to me. All I am doing is pleading you to talk to me. This doesn't feel as a relationship to me anymore", she said frowning and held my hands with hers. "Please don't leave me. I can't do it without you", l told her, meaning every word. "What are you talking about? I am not breaking up with you, l just want you to talk to me", she said, squeezing my hands. "My-my mum left. She took her stuff and left and she just texted me to tell me that. She-she didn't even call me to say it, she just texted", l said crying again. "Oh my Gosh, Quinn", she said. "Try to call down. Let's cuddle a little", she said and l nodded. We lied and l put my head on her chest and my right hand to her waist. "I feel so exhausted", l said closing my eyes. "I know love. Rest and let me take care of you", she said and kissed my temple.

I was living with the Berry's for a couple of weeks now. I was going to school and Cheerio practice and sometimes Santana and Brittany came over at Rachel's for sleepovers. Rachel was taking such a good care of me, not that I thought she wouldn't but I needed to say it. My dad haven't called since that night and I was getting better because of Rachel. Things were going well. I kept putting flowers and notes to Rachel's locker to show her how thankful I am. I put one in her locker again today.

 ** _This is the Agrimony and it stands for 'thankfulness'. I will never thank you enough for taking care of me in a way that I never did. So, this is probably the smallest note you have received from me. Consider it as a small reminder that I feel thankful for you and for what we have._**

 ** _Only yours,_**

 ** _Quinn_**

"That note was indeed the smallest of them all. I expect the next to be a bigger one", Rachel said when we were walking down the hallway at second period's break. "My eyes are up here Jewfro. Now, I need to be somewhere else, looking at faces that I actually like", Santana said to Jacob Ben Israel that was interviewing her and ran towards us. She was looking at me and opened her arms. I assumed that she was going to hug me so l let Rachel's hand and opened my arms too. "Move away Fabgay, l need to hug my girlfriend", she said and passed near me. "What the fuck? She was looking at me", l said to Rachel and turned the other way. "No love, l think she was looking at Brittany who was behind you", Rachel said laughing. "Okay, then, why are you looking at me? Come oooon, hug me already", I said and Rachel pulled me in for a hug. Just then Santana came again, this time with Brittany. "Fabgay you are so pathetic", Santana said laughing. "Hey, Q. Did the troll get you fired?", Brittany asked me seriously. "Wait, Rachel did you get Quinn fired?", Santana asked Rachel. "What?", Rachel said confused. "No, not Rachel. Wait, is Rachel a troll? That would explain why she is so short-", she said and l cut her off. "Stop, all of you, just stop talking. First of all Rachel isn't a troll, Santana is just messing with her. You are perfect my bright star", I said and pecked Rachel's lips. Santana rolled her eyes. "Brittany what do you mean?", I said. "I see that you are not wearing your bandage any more. So, l was wondering if the troll at your backyard got you fired from co-captain's position", she asked me. Santana and Rachel were looking at Brittany completely confused. "Oh, yeah, he did. He said that he doesn't need me for now", l said, remembering what l have told to Brittany about my bandage.

When the school day was done Rachel and l drove back home. We were sitting in Rachel's room, doing our homework. "Will you go on a date with me?", l said suddenly. "What?", Rachel said surprised and let her pen fall from her hand. "It's been a while since we went on a date and you are taking such a good care of me. I want to repay you and relax you a bit from all the stress l am putting you in", l said. "A date sounds perfect to me. When?", she asked me. "Hmmm, what about, l don't know, now?", l said. "Now? How? What did you do?", She said and sat on my lap. "Let's just say that I knew you would say yes. It's nothing fancy though. We are not even going to left the house", l explained to her. She wasn't saying anything. She usually speaks, like a lot but she didn't say a word. "Are you-are you disappointed?", l asked her hesitantly. "Are you kidding me? Of course not", she said, giving me a brief kiss. "Then why don't you say anything?", l asked. "Because I am trying to think when did you prepare the date. How did you do it? You were with me all the time", she said and kissed me again. "Well, I had some help", l told her. "My dads", she said right away. "Don't ruin the surprise. Go wear something nice and meet me on the rooftop in an hour", I said and left her room.

I was ready within thirty minutes, so l went up to the rooftop to make sure everything was okay. I put down a blanket and spread it, then set the picnic basket right near the blanket. Then, l got up and made a path with some candles that I had bought. It started from the door and ended a couple of steps before the blanket. I lit them and went to set the projector. Santana gave me the projector and a big screen, so we could see a movie. I don't know where she found it, but l hope she didn't steal it from anywhere. I took the flower that I had bought for Rachel and I was waiting for her to come. I was wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt with a black loosen tie around my neck, matching with my black converse shoes. I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. When I did, I was surprised. Rachel was wearing a navy blue dress which ended at her knees and a navy blue hairband, matching with the same color flat ballerinas. "You are wearing the same color as me", we said at the same time. "I planned to wear this color today. What's your excuse?", I said giggling. "Well, maybe I heard you murmuring that specific color at your sleep", she said. "You look perfect my bright star", I said and blushed instantly. "You are so gorgeous with that tie, you should wear it more often", she said and pecked my lips. "This is for you. So, um, this is the Arbutus and it stands for 'you are the only one l love'. I was your nemesis for years. I have insulted you and-and slushied you and bullied you in the worst way possible, but you never stopped helping me. You are literally the only one I love. You stole my heart and you keep it right her", l said taking one of her hands. She took the flower and cleaned up a tear with the back of her palm.

"You are so adorkable", she said and kissed me. "Anything for my bright star", l said back. "And apparently so cheesy as well, not that I wasn't aware of that", she said giggling after she saw the candles. "Let me be romantic here, woman", l said laughing. "Okay, okay, go ahead", she said. "Well, thank you. Now, may l?", I said and extended my hand. She took it and we walked down the candle path. We sat on the blanket and Rachel put the flower aside. "This is so beautiful Quinn. Thank you", she said kissing me again. "We can watch a musical. Here, take a look and choose one", l said and kissed her cheek. Rachel was looking at the musicals and l opened the picnic basket to make snacks for the movie. "Where is Funny Girl?", she asked me. "We've seen it like a dozen times so I didn't add it to the list. You need to choose another one", l told her. "That's not fair. Okay fine, then we will watch 'Les Misérables'. Is it in the list?", she said. "Sure", l said and started the movie. We can either cuddle or eat the snacks l just made for us", l told her. "Are you serious? Of course we will eat the snacks", she said. "What? Are you kidding? I-l thought you would say that we would cuddle. In that case, I say that you are not allowed to eat any of these", l said cocking an eyebrow. "Who says so?", she asked ironically. "The one who made them in the first place", l said rolling my eyes.

Rachel got on top of me and pushed me to lie down gently. "What-what are you doing?", I said widening my eyes. "I want to show you that I always get what I want", she whispered. She grabbed my tie and pulled me towards her. She kissed me deeply, pouring all the love she could into that kiss. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch. She put her other hand under my shirt, running her fingertips up and down my abs. Was she building me up? Was it happening again? I run my hands up and down her thighs. She broke the kiss and instantly attached her lips on my neck. A moan escaped my mouth and my neck fell back. She suddenly let my tie and l fell down again. "What now?", l asked her cocking an eyebrow. She got off of me and took a sandwich that l had made. "What are you doing?", l asked her again. "I told you, I always get what I want and l wanted a snack", she said, giving me a tricky smile. "What? No, you can't leave me like this. I-l can be your snack", l said. "Sorry love but l am gonna go with the sandwich and the movie. Now, let's cuddle", she said and pecked my lips. I groaned and let her climb on my lap. "You are pure evil Rachel Berry. Sometimes I can't stand you", l said rolling my eyes. "Aw, poor Quinn. Now hush l want to see the movie", she said. "I love you", l told her. Times like this l couldn't help it, she was so cute. "I love you more", she told me.

By the end of the movie Rachel was asleep. I kissed her temple and got off the blanket. I closed the projector and blew out all the candles. I opened the door and returned to the blanket where Rachel was sleeping. I lifted her and held her bribal style to take her to her bed. "Mmmm, what's going on?", she asked sleepily. "I am taking you to your bed. Go back to sleep my bright star", I told her as I pushed the door of her room to open. "I love you. Thank you for taking care of me too. The date was perfect", she pecked my lips, closed her eyes and lie against my chest. "Let's get you in your pj's", l told her and helped her change, gulping when she was only in her underwears. "l love you too", I told her as l lied her on her bed after l helped her change. I kissed her temple once again and left the room. I went to the guest room, put on the pj's Rachel had given me and drifted to sleep as soon as I lied down.

"Quinn, Quinn, wake up. Come on, wake up", Rachel said pushing me as gently as she could. "What's-what's going on?", I said and got up quickly. "Your father is on the phone and he wants to talk to you", she said. "I-l don't want to talk to him", l said crossing my arms in front of my chest. "He said that you might say that, so he told me that he wants to apologize to you", she explained to me. "Fine. I will talk to him then, l want to hear what he has to say", l said and went downstairs with Rachel. Her dads were in the kitchen, they probably were drinking their coffee. "Yes? Dad is that you?", I said without emotion. _"Quinnie, yes, it's me, Russell. Sorry it took me so long to find Rachel's phone number. Quinnie please, come back home. I've missed you"_ , he said. "Are you-are you crying?", I said widening my eyes. Rachel was holding my hand and was squeezing it every now and then. _"I am so sorry for what I have done. Please come back home. Will you?"_ , he said sniffling. "I-l don't know dad", l said hesitantly. Have he actually changed? I don't feel like he did, but he is my father and since my mum isn't home anymore, I guess her changed because he had to? I don't know. _"Quinnie, please, can l-can l come get you?"_ , he asked me hesitantly. "Sure-sure dad", l said and he terminated the call. "What's going on?", Rachel said. "It-it was my das. He said that he missed me and that he is sorry and he wants me to return home. He is coming to get me actually", l said. "Well, don't you want to go?", she asked me. "Noooo, l do but I really loved staying with you. I could do that forever", l said frowning. "It's not that you won't see me again. My dads really love you now and you are more than welcomed to come any time you want", she explained amd kissed me.

Twenty minutes later l heard a horn noice from outside. "Are you sure you want to leave?", Rachel asked me like she knew what's happening. "I will be okay, l promise", I told her and kissed her. Rachel isn't stupid she must know what's happening. "If you need anything and l mean it, you can call me whenever you want", she said as we got outside, her dads came too. My dad got out of the car and waved to us. "Quinnie darling are you ready?", he said giving me a smile. "Hello mister Fabray", Rachel said. "Hey Rachel, how are you?", he said. "l am good thank you", she told him. "Shall we?", he said and l nodded. Rachel was about to kiss me on my lips but l turned and she kissed my cheek. She gave me a confused look and hugged me briefly. "Thank you for everything", I told them and hugged Rachel's dads. I got in the car and we left. The drive was silent, none of us said anything until we got home.

The moment I stepped inside the house my dad's smile disappeared. He turned and locked up the door, l gulped. Honestly, I don't know what l was expecting. I am so stupid, l shouldn't believe that he was sorry because clearly he is not. "Now, tell me Quinn, why the fuck were you at the fags house for so long? It's been like three weeks", he yelled. "I wasn't at Rachel's house, l-l was at Santana's and I just went to Rachel's today for an assignment", l said. Of course I lied to him, l couldn't tell him that Rachel was my girlfriend and that I had the best two weeks of my life while I was there. I already miss her, her smile, her touch, her smell, everything about her. "Lies, all you say are fucking lies", he snapped at me and grabbed me by my arm. "l am not in the mood today of you. I should add liar next to useless when I am talking to you", he shouted. He pushed me up to my room and locked me in there. "You will only get fucking water. You left my house for two fucking weeks. You humiliated me as a father. You will only leave your room to go to school. No Cheerio practice, no Glee club, no life for you", he yelled again and then he left. I lied on my bed. I just wish that apology was real. All l want is a family who will love me, like Rachel's. I started crying. "You are so fucking useless and stupid", l screamed and l opened my drawer and got a razor blade that I hid in there before I left. Images started flowing my mind. My dad saying that I am useless and a liar and then Rachel saying that she loves me and our dates. "I am so sorry", l said as l put the razor blade on the previous mark l had. I took a deep breath and made new wounds on the same spots. I felt so relieved as I was doing them. I lied and fell asleep eventually, blood streaming down my arm.


	11. chapter 11

_**Rachel's point of view**_

I miss Quinn so much already. It's been several hours since she left with her dad. Honestly, I don't think she wanted to leave, she looked hesitant about this. The whole time she was here with me I was sure about her safety but now l am not. I wasn't seeing that dream about her dad shooting her with a gun, but last night I saw it again. Quinn said that her mum left the house, l wonder if that means that she was the one who was beating her.

The next day, once again I found a flower and a note in my locker. Quinn was giving me a note and a flower every single day without failing. Every day a different flower and a note was waiting for me in my locker. This time I found a flower and an envelope, instead of a note. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, only to see my favorite hazel eyes and a bandage again on her arm. Her Cheerio uniform didn't have sleeves, so she couldn't hide from me. "Good morning my bright star", she said giving me a kiss. I was staring at her arm and I frowned. "Quinn? Did you do it again? Why? Why can't you see how amazing my girlfriend is? Why can't you see how amazing Quinn Fabray is?", l whispered to her. "Rachel, please, just don't", she told me. I stroke slowly her cheek and she closed her eyes at the sensation. "I am not here for this", she said. "I know it's hard for you and that it has nothing to do about me, but l feel useless and unable to protect you", l said and instantly looked at the floor. "No, I told you not to say that fucking word again, don't you understand?", she snapped at me. "I-I am sorry. I just want you to be the way you were when you were staying with me", l said looking deeply into her eyes, meaning every word. "Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing, l just snapped at you. I am sorry, I really love you. That's why l am here, because I love you so much that l wanted to be here when you will read this note and see what's inside that envelope", she explained. "l love you more", l said and after smelling the beautiful flower l took the envelope on my hands. "The note first", she told me before I open it.

 _ **This is the Almond and it stands for 'promise'. I want to promise you that I will always be at your future Broadway shows, clapping louder than anyone and who knows if everything will go well maybe l'll get the chance to have two last names. How does Quinn Fabray-Berry sound to you? I already love it and I totally love you. I want you to promise me something too. I want you to promise me that even if this won't work out, you will be here for me even as a friend, because I can't imagine my life without you in it.**_

 _ **Always yours**_ ,

 _ **Quinn Fabray-Berry**_

"Wait, why does your last name is first?", l asked her, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Seriously? From all that you read you ask me this?", she said cocking an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. Oh, do you mind if you bring me flowers after the Broadway shows as well?", I said. "Racheeel, you are ruining the moment", she said, rolling her eyes. "I was actually serious. Can't we put my last name first?", I asked. "Are you serious? I mean you said you are but are you serious?", she asked me excited. "Yes, l am serious, l want my last name first", l told her. "No, not that. I mean are you considering of getting married with me?", she asked me excited again. "I am not going to leave your side. If we will get married or not it's up to you, because you will be the one who will propose", l said and kissed her. "I would love that. Now, see what's in the envelope", she said and kissed me back. I took a look at the envelope again and found a necklace which had a small key hanging. "This is so beautiful Quinn, thank you", l told her.

"It matches with my necklace", she said and pulled the necklace out of her Cheerio t-shirt. It was a beautiful heart with a keyhole in the middle. "Quinn it's so beautiful", I said and traced my fingertips on it. "It's metaphorical for you stealing my heart. I mean l still have it but you have the key. I know it's cheesy but the moment I saw l thought of you", she said and hugged me. "So, how about a dinner tonight? My place", she said. "I would love that. It would be a chance to meet your dad. You know, because I only talked to him for like ten seconds", l said and smiled. "It's settled then. Be at my place by eight", she said and kissed my cheek before the bell rang. "Walk me to class?", l asked. "Of course", she said and held my hand.

 **Faberry**

 _ **Quinn's point of view**_

When l returned home l realized that l was alone. I knew my father would be out and drinking somewhere until midnight, so it was the perfect idea to invite Rachel and find an excuse about my dad's absence. Rachel was suspicious enough to find out what is happening and l don't know if l am ready yet to tell her. I don't want her to see me as broken, if she doesn't see me that way already. I started cooking dinner at six and by eight everything was ready. The table was ready and l was dressed and waiting for Rachel to arrive.

At eight o'clock sharp l heard the door bell. I opened the door only to find a breathtaking Rachel standing in front of me. "You are-you are breathtaking", l said trying to gain my composure. "Thank you. You are stunning as well", she said, pecked my lips and stepped further inside the house. "Where is your dad?", she asked me. "Oh, um, l forgot to tell you but he got an emergency call and left an hour ago", l told her. "Does that mean that we are alone?", she asked. "Yes", l told her. "Although I would love to meet your dad, l actually don't mind some privacy with my girlfriend", she said, giving me a deep kiss. "Oh, l don't mind either", l said and placed my arms around her waist as she put hers around my neck. "We can start dinner or we can see a movie", l said. "How about neither?", she said and l gulped. "Let's go to your room", she said and dragged me upstairs. Oh my god, was-will it happen again?

We entered my room and Rachel closed the door behind her. "You know it's inevitable, right? So, this time l want you to love me", she whispered and l felt my heart full of love. "I can't resist when you wear this dress, you know I love it when you wear it", l said and kissed her briefly. "Too bad you will get it off me soon", she said, giving me a fake pout. "Oh, is that so?", l asked. "Well, no", she said and laughed. "You always talk too much", l said kissing her again. I guided her to my desk and when she touched it l pulled away. I pushed all my books and stuff off the desk and Rachel's eyes lit up. "I love it when you are dynamic", she said. I lifted her and she sat on my desk. She opened her legs and l got closer to her. I kissed her neck and she tilted her head to give me better access. I sucked and kissed every inch available. "This is totally going to leave a mark", she said and moaned softly. "I want everyone to know that you are mine", l said and kissed her lips. I pulled away when oxygen became a need and she bit her bottom lip. "I lose my composure every time you do that", l told her. "That's why I do it", she said and kissed me. I carried her to the bed and lied her gently. "You won't need this", l told her and got her dress off. "You won't need this either", she said on got my dress off as well. My lips attacked her neck again, l slipped my hands underneath her and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

"I love you so much", I said and we locked our gaze. "I love you more", she said as always. She lifted herself and kissed me. Her hands instantly found my bra and she got it off of me. She massaged my breasts and a moan escaped my mouth. "No, no, stop. Don't touch me", I said and she took her hands off of me scared. "Did I do anything wrong?", she asked worried. "No, you didn't, my bright star. I just-l want to tease you first. So, put your hands up and don't touch me or you if I don't say otherwise. I am in charge now. You don't get to talk either, do you understand?", I said and put her hands above her head, holding them steady. She opened her mouth and then she closed it and nodded instead. "That's my girl", I said. I left her hands and ghost my fingertips around her nipples. She closed her eyes on the sensation. I kissed her collar bone and then her sternum and then each of her breasts. I couldn't believe that this was happening again. I wanted to remember every second of it and every inch of Rachel. "God, this is torture Quinn", she gasped. "I said no talking", l told her, cocking an eyebrow. I slipped my hand between her legs and run my fingers up and down her already wet underwear. "Someone is upset", l said. She looked me and then my underwear and cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, l admit it, l am upset too. I feel this tickling between my legs just from looking at you", I said and got back to work. I kissed her abs going further down. "Come on Quinn. God, inside already l think l am gonna pass out or something", she said, trying to catch her breath. "Patience is the most important thing, my bright star", l said. I traced my fingertips on her underwear and eventually got it off of her.

I licked her inner thigh and kissed a trail from her thigh, up between her legs. I licked and kissed and sucked her sensitive spot. She moand loudly. "Get my underwear off", l commanded and she did as l said. She was staring at me and l smiled. "Close your eyes", I ordered, she groaned and closed her eyes. I lied on top of her and she opened her eyes. "What did l tell you?", l asked her without waiting for an answer. "It's not fair, l-l can't touch you or kiss you or talk and now you want me not to look at you? That's impossible l can't stop looking at you", she said. "Fine you can keep your eyes open. On second thoughts l want you to look me in the eyes when l love you", l said and she blushed. I pressed my clit against hers and we started to rock on each other. I intertwined our fingers as we continued. I kissed her neck again and that's all it took for Rachel to jump from the edge of the pleasure cliff. She arched her back and moaned as l sucked her nipple again.

Just then I heard my dad's voice. "Oh my. God, did you hear that? That must be my dad", l said, widening my eyes. We got up fast and tried to get dressed while we were catching our breaths. "Quinn, where the fuck are you?", I heard his voice again. I froze. Damn it, he was only going to confirm Rachel's suspicions. We run downstairs and found my dad lying on the couch. "Did you make me dinner?", he asked. "Actually I made dinner for the three of us. I-l told you that Rachel would come to have dinner with us", l said. "Oh the fag's daughter. Where is she?", he asked searching the room. "Her name is Rachel, stop calling her the fag's daughter and she is right in front of you. You smell like alcohol, just go to sleep, l can't even look at you", l said, tears running down my cheeks. "You see, Rachel this kid is a total disaster. She is useless, in fact I didn't want her mum to keep her but she insisted", he said and l completely froze. "Are you kidding me? She is the kindest and caring person I have ever met. You should be ashamed of telling that to her", Rachel snapped and he got up. "She is my child, l will talk about her however I like", he yelled and tried to catch Rachel's wrist. "Don't you dare touching her. You don't deserve to touch her", l said and stood in front of her. "Get the fuck out of my house little fag", he shouted and pushed me Rachel out of the house.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: this one was a small chapter. I wrote it to help getting the story back to course, because I improvised a bit and got out of my notes. Either way, enjoy.**


	12. chapter 12

_**Quinn's point of view**_

"I said don't touch her", l shouted when he pushed Rachel out of the house. He turned and pushed me before closing the door. I saw a scared Rachel running to her cars . l fell first on the living room's table and then on the ground. "Fuck, my knee", l yelled and held my knee after l hit the ground. He grabbed me by my neck and l stood up. "l will ask you one more time, why the hell is the fag's daughter in my house?", he asked while tightening his grip. I couldn't breathe and I was so desperate that I didn't care anymore if he would kill me or not. He slapped me and released me. I gasped for air and my leg was shaking from pain. I was about to give up and leave myself to his mercy, but then Rachel flashed in my mind. Our first kiss, our first touch, our first date, the first time we made love and every 'l love you' we shared. I ran as fast as I could and locked myself in my room. "You won't run from me. You will get out eventually and I will be here, waiting for you", he yelled when he reached the locked door of my room.

I called Rachel, put her on speaker and took a razor blade from my drawer. "Quinn, oh my God are you okay? Please tell me you are okay. I am on my way home to get help. Please stay safe, okay?", she said with a shaken voice. "I-l just wanted to hear your voice. Put your phone on speaker and talk to me, please. I need to hear your voice", I said crying and staring at the razor blade. "I know what you are about to do. Please Quinn, l am begging you, don't do it. I love you so much", she said. It was like she was watching me, she knows me so well. "I-l am not strong enough. I couldn't even protect you, he pushed you", l said and touched the razor blade on my arm. "Listen to me. You are the strongest person I know, you protected me from your dad, you stood in front of me. I love you so much. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I am sorry for telling you that now, I am sorry that I couldn't help you earlier and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before that you mean so much to me that I can't imagine myself without you by my side", she said and I froze. I mean, yeah, I knew that she loves me but I didn't imagine that her love for me would be that strong.

"I can't do it Rachel", l said with the razor blade still on my skin. "Yes you can. Just listen to me. Put whatever you hold that can harm you in your drawer", she said and l did that. "l did it", l said sniffling. "I am so proud of you, love. Okay, now lock the drawer and lie on your bed", she said. "l did it too", l let her know when l lied on my bed. "You are doing great, love. Now close your eyes for me", she said and waited a couple of seconds. "Do you remember the song l was singing in the auditorium the day you came to have lunch there alone?", she asked me. "Yes, it was 'On my own', one of your favorite songs", l said. "Do you remember our first kiss?", she asked me. "Of course I remember it. It was beautiful and I got scared because I was in love with a girl, but l really enjoyed it even though I never admitted it. I love it when our lips touch each other and we you touch me and I touch you. I love you and l am sorry that l can't get enough of you", l said with my eyes still closed. "Did you calm down a bit?", she asked. "Yes l am okay now. I did Rach, thanks to you", I said completely relaxed. "I am home. I have to terminate the call. I will be there as soon as I can. Please stay in your room and stay safe. I love you", she said. "l love you too", l said and she terminated the call.

"Were you telling that girl you that you loved her? A fucking girl? The fag's daughter? Are you kidding me right now? You are gay and you were telling a girl that you loved her? That fags are responsible for this. Their daughter to be exact, but this is going to change", he yelled and his voice was sounding lower and lower, which meant that he was leaving. Wait, where was he going? I got out from my room hesitantly only to watch him at his safe, putting his code and taking the gun and bullets that were inside of it. "Are you fucking crazy?", l yelled.

 **Faberry**

 _ **Rachel's point of view**_

I parked my car really fast and ran inside the house. I called Santana while I was looking for my dads. "Dad, daddy, where are you?", I shouted. "Downstairs sweetheart", my dad yelled so l could hear him. Just then Santana picked up. _"You better have a good reason for calling me hobbit, l was in the middle of my sweet lady kisses with Britt. What do you want?"_ , Santana said, groaning. "I need both of you to my place right now. It's a Quinn situation and it's an emergency, like SOS. Get Brittany and come to my place asap. Bye", l said and hang the phone. I ran downstairs, and saw my dads sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Hey honey did you have a good time at the dinner?", my dad asked. "There is no time for that. Quinn is in danger", l said upset. "Calm down honey and tell us what is going on", my daddy said. "Her-her dad is beating her. He came drunk and he almost pushed me but Quinn stood in front of me and-and he pushed her aside and kicked me out of Quinn's house and I heard her yelling from pain when she hurt her knee", l said. "What? Are you serious? I mean I knew something was off but I didn't imagine this", my daddy said. "l called Santana, who is with Brittany and they will be here in any minute and we are going to save her from her dad", l said decisively.

A couple of minutes later I heard the door bell ringing. I ran, opened the door and found Santana and Brittany, who were completely confused, as l assumed from their looks. "So, what's the emergency?", Santana asked. "We need to talk", l said and dragging them inside the house, closing the door behind me. "Go downstairs quickly, please", l said. They did as l said and l tried to call Quinn again. "Come on Quinn answer", l said to my phone as l was going downstairs. _"Rach"_ , she said and l could sense her fear. "Are you okay? Are you safe? We are coming, okay?", l said panicked. _"No, don't come here, he is out of his mind, he acts like crazy. Don't you dare come here do you understand?"_ , she said. "No way Quinn. My dads, Santana, Brittany and I are coming right now", l said and terminated the call. "Let's move, Quinn is in danger. Daddy, call 911 and let's go", l said. "What's going on", Santana said. "I will explain to you when we will be in the car, now let's go", l said we all ran in the car.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: the upcoming chapters may be small but are definitely going to be intense. Only 3 more chapters left.**


	13. chapter 13

_**Quinn's point of view**_

"Where the hell do you think you are going?", l yelled at him, as he was going downstairs. "I am going to have a talk with that Rachel who made you a fag", he said and put the gun in his pocket. "Hey, are you out of your fucking mind?", l shouted and grabbed his hand. "Why can't you just be like Rachel's dads? They are kind and good and care about their daughter", l said. "I do care about you, that's why I am going to talk to her. My daughter is not a fag. You are going to marry a good guy and have kids one day and you will be thanking me", he said seriously. "Me thanking you? That will never happen. I love her, she means everything to me and I will not let you do anything to her", l said and stood in front of him. "Stop misbehaving, useless child. Get out of my way or you will be the one that will taste my rage", he screamed in my face. "I am not letting you touch her and l am totally not going anywhere", l shouted and pushed him. He lost his balance and fell down. After a few seconds he got back up and came closer to me. He punched me in the face and then at my stomach, causing me to kneel down and gasping for some air. He pushed me with his foot and l fell completely down, as blood was streaming from the corner of my mouth.

I heard Rachel's voice from outside and jumped up. I grabbed the keys from the table and ran outside, locking the door behind me to buy us some time. I couldn't touch my left foot down because my knee was in pain. I was holding my stomach with my right hand and I was heading towards Rachel. When she saw me she ran to me and hugged me. "Quinn, oh my God", she said shocked. Her dads, Santana and Brittany came to me. "Why you never told us about this? I thought we were your best friends", Santana said. "You are my best friends, that's why I didn't tell you. My only purpose was to protect you from him", l said. "And who will protect you from him, Quinn?", Santana asked me sad. "You shouldn't be here. I told you not to come here, Rach", l said crying. "What's going on Quinn?", Rachel's dad said. "Please leave now", l pleaded. "No, we are not leaving you here alone with him", Rachel said and cleared the blood from the corner of my mouth with her thumb. With her other hand she was stroking my cheek when l stiffened. "Look at you. I shouldn't have left", Rachel said. "I will go all Lima Heights on him", Santana said. "I am fine. I just want you to leave. Rachel please", l said.

"You don't seem fine Quinn. In fact you seem the exact opposite", Rachel said and pecked my lips. "Brittany, hey, honey, I will be fine, okay? I can't stand seeing you sad. You are the most happy person I know, l am so sorry for making you sad", l said and Santana hugged Brittany. "Hey, Britt it's all going to be fine", Santana was whispering to Brittany who was crying, while stroking her back so she could calm down. Rachel and her dads walked towards the door. "No, please stop", l said walking towards them. That moment the door opened and my dad came out. "What's that? A fag party outside of my house?", he yelled. "You don't deserve to be called a father. You are a monster", Rachel's dad said. "I don't get parenting lessons from you, lady Berry. Quinn was raised as she should be. I raised her to marry a good man and have kids, not fooling around with a fag's daughter", he screamed again.

Rachel's dad was fuming from anger. Just then he jumped on my dad and pushed him. He fell and Rachel's dad got on top of him and started punching him. My dad kicked him and stood up. Rachel's daddy ran to his husband to help him. "Rachel Berry, all this is your fucking fault. There are so many girls, but you chose to mess up my daughter. You made her a fucking fag and you are going to pay for this", he yelled and put the gun out of his pocket. We all froze and Rachel's dad moved a little to get the gun but stopped instantly when my dad pointed him with the gun. "Don't you dare move or l will shoot you", he said and pointed Rachel again. "I will give you two options. You can either leave and never bother my daughter again or you can stay and l will shoot you. So, practically you won't see her again, but l feel generous today so I will let you choose", he said. I saw Rachel and I knew what she was going to say. I saw that flame in her eyes and I grabbed her hand. "Please don't do it. Just leave. I know it's difficult to not see me again but this is your safety that's on stake", l whispered to her and squeezed her hand. "Shut up don't talk to her", he shouted.

Everyone was watching with fear. It all depended on what Rachel would say, on Rachel's next sentence. "I am so sorry Quinn", she said to me. "It's okay, l just want you to be safe and l would do anything to keep you safe", l said. "Dad, daddy l love you so much. I even love you Santana and of course you Brittany", she said and I felt completely confused. She kept her head high, as always, even though tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I love your daughter and I will never leave her alone. She is my present and will be my future. I love her so much that I feel like I can't breathe when I am not around her. She means the world to me and I will never let you take that from me", she said. Everyone was holding their breath, Rachel's dads were in panic, Santana and Brittany were watching the whole thing with fear. "Then, you will face the consequences of your choice", my dad said. "I am ready. I love you Quinn", she said and looked at me. I got in front of her and just then my dad pulled the trigger.

I felt a burning in my chest and everything became blurry. I was looking around and everything was moving in slow motion. I looked to my left, watching Rachel's dads covering their mouth with their hands. Then, l looked to my right, watching Brittany turning to Santana's embrace and they both were crying. Why are they crying? What's going on? l don't remember anything. I felt that burning getting more and more intense every second it passed. I kneeled down, my face was lacking of emotions. I felt Rachel's hands behind me and let myself fell in her arms. I was looking at the sky, wondering, is there a life after death? And if there is, will l find my way back to Rachel? Everything hurt and l couldn't move. Rachel was crying and was stroking my cheek with her right hand. She was talking to me but I couldn't get what she was saying. Come on, you are Quinn Fabray the Head Cheerio and the president of the celibacy club. The celibacy club, l should leave that club. I looked at Rachel again. Come on Quinn, concentrate you need to listen to her, maybe she knows what's going on. I tried my best and finally started hearing her angelic voice.

"Please Quinn, stay with me. I love you, stay with me, love", she said, still crying. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you", l told her, blood was streaming from my chest and the corner of my mouth. "I never doubt that, love", she said. "My chest is on fire. I can't move, why can't I move? What's going on? Oh, by the way, I think I will leave the celibacy club. It's kind of ironic being in there, don't you think my bright star?", l said. "Yeah, you should do that. It doesn't matter what is happening, l just want you to concentrate. Just listen to my voice and look at me, okay? Everything is going to be fine", she said and smiled. "l feel my eyelids so heavy, Rach. I think l will take a nap", l said closing my eyes slowly. "No, please don't do that. Listen to me, l have things to say to you. I want to live with you and get old with you. I want you to be at my shows and clap louder than anyone as you promised. I-l want to marry you and have kids with you", she said crying. "Your hands are red. I am so sorry for getting blood on your hands. You know, for once I am proud of myself. I finally had the guts to admit that I love you", l said and everything went black.


	14. chapter 14

_**Rachel's point of view**_

"Your hands are red. I am so sorry for getting blood on your hands. You know, for once I am proud of myself. I finally had the guts to admit that I love you", Quinn said and closed her eyes. "Quinn, please open your eyes", l said but she didn't respond. "Hey, l am talking to you. Open your eyes for me, love. Please don't leave me alone", I said, looking at my red hands. I was shocked, all I did was begging Quinn to open her eyes and hugging her tightly, until the police and an ambulance arrived. Two men came and took Quinn from my arms and l stayed there. Santana was comforting Brittany and my dads ran to me. "Honey, everything will be okay. Quinn is very strong and brave. She will be okay before you know it", my daddy said. "She didn't deserve it daddy", l said, still crying. My dad lifted me to stand up. "Let's go with Quinn", Santana said. I got in the ambulance with my dad and daddy followed behind with the car along with Santana and Brittany.

When we got to the hospital the nurses got Quinn out of the ambulance. I ran next to her and my dads and Santana with Brittany followed behind. "Please do something, l can't lose her", l said to the nurses. "We will do our best miss. Please stay here", one of them said. "No, l have to be by her side, l promised her l will be by her side", l said and dad grabbed me. "Come here sweetheart, let them do their job. Let's sit here", he said, l hugged him tight and started crying again. "Hey, Berry, I-l want to talk to you for a minute", Santana said and we walked a bit. "I want to thank you", she told me. "What for?", l asked completely confused. "You know, for helping Quinn. I haven't been the best friend l though l was. She was struggling with all that and l didn't know a thing. I hate that we are here but l hope everything will get better eventually. When l see Britt", she said and paused, looking over to Brittany. "l would do the same thing for Brittany if l was Quinn. I love her so much that I would put myself into harms way to protect her. She put you before her, which means that she truly loves you, as if you didn't know that already. Anyways, thank you for being there for my best friend. I-l will go talk to Britt now, seing her sad makes my heart break into pieces", she said and turned to left. "Santana wait", l said and she turned to face me. I hugged her and she hugged me back, it was the first time Santana hugged me. I felt her warmth comforting me for a second and then l pulled away. She left and went to Brittany, hugging her before she started talking to her.

Two hours later a doctor came towards us. "Are you here miss Fabray?", she asked. "We are here for her. How is she? Can we see her?", l asked and everyone came near me. "The surgery was tough, it sucked a lot of energy from her, but she is strong and she made it. She is sleeping now, so you can go see her. Not all of you though, you can enter the room by couples", she said and we decided that my dad and l would go first. "Room 107. Down the hall fourth door to your left", the doctor said and then left. "Let's go honey", my dad said and took my hand. We walked over to the door and stood outside for a moment. I took a deep breath trying to prepare myself for what I was about to see, Quinn in a terrible state. "l-l am ready", l said and my dad squeezed my hand to comfort me. "I know it's difficult for you and I want you to know that l so proud of you baby girl", he said, l nodded and we entered the hospital room.

I think that l will never forget this. Quinn was lying on that awful hospital bed, l couldn't see her beautiful and always full of love hazel eyes, her skin was pale and she looked exhausted. I went and sat on a chair near her bed. I decided right then and there, that this chair would be my spot until Quinn would wake up. We sat there and l was holding her hand, never letting go. Half an hour later my dad suggested that we should go out and let the next two come to see her. "Come on honey, let's go out for a bit, letting the others see her as well", he said. "No dad, l am not leaving her, l promised. Just go, let daddy come and you can change when you want to see her. I will stay here", l said. "Okay, l will leave you two alone. And save your hands for yourselves please", he said like that time he busted us in my room. I smiled and blushed while remembering that one. "You shouldn't have stood in front of me. You don't deserve lying here. You deserve living and not fighting for your life", l said, tears rolling down my cheeks, one of them landed on Quinn's hand. She opened up her eyes, slowly and l felt like l was the happiest girl in the world. "I love you my bright star", she said tired. "I love you more. Now, hold your energy, love", l said squeezing her hand. "I want you to know that before I can go to rest", she said. "Please don't say that", l said finally looking at the eyes that l loved so much. "Just wait for me", she said and closed her eyes again.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It was coming from Quinn's monitor. Oh my God, the-the line was flat. I froze, stood up and ran out of the room. My daddy was coming to me when two doctors and a couple of nurses passed him and entered Quinn's room. "What's going on?", he said shocked. "Daddy it stopped working, Quinn's monitor stopped working", l said horrified and he hugged me. We ran to the door, we entered without being noticed and we were looking from aside, so we wouldn't get in the way of the doctor's job. "Rachel, l want you out of here", my dad stated. "I am not going to leave my future wife. Please, just hold me", I said and my daddy held me. We were both scared while looking at the doctors doing their stuff. "She is not responding, try the electroshock device", one of the doctors said and l felt my heart dropping off my chest. "One...two...three", one of the nurses said. "Clear", the other doctor said and electroshocked Quinn. I saw her body raising and then falling on the bed. The body that l adored so much, was getting electroshocked, so she could live. "She is not responding. Do it again with higher voltage", the other doctor said. "One...two...three", the nurse said again. "Clear", the doctor said and electroshocked Quinn. I saw her body raising and then falling on the bed again. It was like I was watching my future crushing down into pieces and l felt completely helpless. "Again, more voltage. Come on Quinn you are strong", the doctor said. "One...two...three", the nurse said. "Clear", the other doctor said and electroshocked Quinn one more time. She arched her back, gasped for air and then fell back down. The monitor started working again and I relaxed just a bit. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here, please get out and the doctor will come to talk to you soon", one of the nurses said and we went out, where the others were sitting.

My dad explained to everyone what just happened and Brittany started crying again. "Hey, Brittany, come here", l told her and patted the seat next to me, she came and sat. "You know, l am talking to Quinn right now", l told her. "How? I want to talk to her too. I miss her already", Brittany said and Santana immediately came. She kneeled in front of her, hugged her and then kissed Brittany's tears away. "l close my eyes and we talk. Close you eyes and think of Quinn. It's like you are calling her", l said and she closed her eyes. "Hey Q, I just wanted to tell you that-", Brittany said and paused. "I don't know what to say to her", she said and opened her eyes. "Firstly tell her l am going to go all Lima Heights on her ass and that she is in trouble and then ask her if she wants to go on a double date that you want so much. I am sure she won't say no to you, no one can say no to you", Santana said, cocking and eyebrow and pecked Brittany's lips, causing her to smile. Santana always knew how to make Brittany smile. Brittany closed her eyes again but this time she was smiling. "Hey again Q, I just wanted to deliver you a message from Santana. She said that you are in trouble and that she will go all Lima Heights on your, you know, back side. Between me and you she just misses you, we all do. Rachel is so sad and she is trying her best to stay strong for you like how you did for her, when you stood in front of her. Also, I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a double date with Santana and me", Brittany said as if we weren't listening. Then, she opened her eyes and hugged Santana. "Did she answer you?", Santana said and hugged her back. "Well, yeah, she did. She said she is not afraid of you and that if it's needed she will slap you again-", Brittany said and Santana cut her off. "That bitch", she said. "Sanny", Brittany said and looked Santana like an angry puppy. "Sorry", Santana said and Brittany pecked her lips. "She said that she would love to go on a double date with us", Brittany said, sounded happy again.

That moment the doctor came for the second time that day. "She is one of the strongest patients I've ever had", the doctor said. "So? How is she?", l asked terrified. "Unfortunately, she is in a coma. I believe in her, she is so strong and you should believe in her too. We will have an eye on her, twenty four seven and we will see her progress", the doctor said. "In a coma? How is that even possible? She opened her eyes talked to me and then the monitor went flat", l said. "That's very rare, but it exists. Some people have this kind of ability in which they can put their body in something like a stand by state in order to rest instead of die. What did she say to you?", the doctor asked me. "She told me that she was exhausted and that she wanted to rest", l said, realizing what the doctor said before. "See? She is resting. She will wake up when she will be ready and you will be there to hug her first", the doctor said, she squeezed my shoulder and then left.

 **Faberry**

 _ **Quinn's point of view**_

The days were passing and everyday I felt like I was in a cage. I could feel Rachel being by my side the whole time. She was talking to me and singing to me. Her voice always had this impact on me, making me feel like I was in heaven. Sometimes I could hear Rachel fighting with her dads over school. They were telling her to go but she didn't want to leave me, even though they were explaining to her that I wouldn't be alone, she just didn't want to leave my side. Sometimes I could hear Rachel crying, saying that she feels alone. Sometimes she was telling me how her school day was. Sometimes Santana and Brittany came over and sometimes some of my fellow Glee club members. I was surprised hearing different voices every now and then. I didn't know that they liked me. I could hear most of them saying that even though we weren't close, they were missing me. I could hear but l couldn't speak, they couldn't hear me at least. I was talking to them and laughing with their stories and thank them for stopping by, but they couldn't listen and neither could Rachel.

The doctor said that l was getting better and better every day and l could feel Rachel being more and more happy about it, but there was always that sadness flowing from her. Rachel was sitting near me holding my hand as always. Her dad on the other side of the bed. "Honey it's been like ages since you slept properly or at least on a bed", her dad said. "I second that", l said but nobody was paying attention to me. "Dad l can't leave her alone. I will sleep properly when she wakes up. I will sleep where l should be sleeping the last four months, in her arms", she said and l could sense that sadness again. "Don't worry baby girl, she will find a way to come back to you", her dad said. "Yeah, well, l am trying. I am talking and you don't even hear me", l said but of course they couldn't listen to me. "l know daddy is sad too. He must be tired as well, spending all this time with me here", she said. "You know, honey, every night he listens the covers you posted on MySpace. It's his way of relaxing and getting to sleep", her dad said. "You know dad, it's funny. Quinn always said that my voice has this impact on her, she once said to me that l am the first person who made her feel music instead of hearing it. She was getting me to sing whenever she has gotten the chance", she said. "Yes, Rachel please sing to me. I love your voice, I've always told you that I love your voice. Please, sing for me, my bright star. I want to come back to you and you need to help me do that", l shouted so she could hear me, but nothing. "Why don't you sing her something honey?", her dad asked. "I-I don't know dad. I am not in the mood for singing", Rachel said. "Please, l need to hear your voice. Sing for me, my bright star", l shouted again. "It will only be good for her. She is trying to come back to you and you just said that your voice has an impact on her", he said. "I have sang to her before but she didn't came back to me dad", she said disappointed. "You don't know when she will be ready sweetheart, but you need to try. Come on, sing to her and let her know how much you miss her", he said. "Yes, l am ready to come back to you, my bright star. Help me come back to you", l said.

"I feel like l am missing half of my heart dad and it hurts so much. I will sing to her 'Need you now', because I do need her now and tomorrow and the day after that and l will need her forever", she said and l felt a tear on my hand. "I will sing with you, my bright star", l said. "Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause l can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if l ever cross your mind?", she started singing. "For me it happens all the time", l sang but again nothing came out my mouth. "For me it happens all the time", Rachel sang and l felt a tear on my hand again. "It's a quarter after one, l'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and l need you now. And I don't know how l can do without", she continued. "I just need you now", l sang louder. "l just need you now. Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And l wonder if l ever cross your mind?", she sang. "For me it happens all the time", l sang even louder. "For me it happens all the time", she sang. Damn it Quinn. Come on, you are a Fabray. Come the fuck on, go back to her. She need you and you need her.

"It's a quarter after one, l'm a little drunk and l need you now. Said l wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without", she continued to sing. "I just need you now", l screamed on the top of my lungs. "Oh my God dad, she-she squeezed my hand", she said enthusiastically. "Wait I don't think that's the correct lyric, my bright star", l said but she didn't hear me again. "Honey, continue. Sing to her, she is coming back to you", Rachel's dad said just as excited as Rachel. "Yes, sing to me", l said. Come on Quinn, you are almost there, you are almost back to her. "Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And l said l wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Well I don't know how I can do without", she sang. Come on Quinn, it's now or never. "l just need you now", l sang and I felt my hand squeezing hers, stronger. "l just need you now", she sang and l could feel it in my whole body that we meant every word. "I just need you now", l sang and slowly opened my eyes. "Oh my God, l am going to call the nurse and the others", Rachel's dad said and ran out of the room. "I just need you now", Rachel sang, crying. I am sure those are happy tears because she is smiling. Come on, l need to finish the song. "Oh baby I need you now", l said. This time I am sure she heard me, although my voice came out weakly, she smiled even wider and squeezed my hand again.

"Hey there", she said and her eyes lit up. I missed seeing her eyes so much. "Hey", l said. "Don't spend your energy. I just want you to know that I really missed you. I love you so much", she told me and kissed my temple. "I love you too and I know when was the last time you slept. My bright star, you look exhausted", l said stroking her hand. "I heard that someone woke up", Rachel's dads said and a nurse came in my room along with them. A couple of minutes later the nurse got Rachel's dads out of the room to talk to them and then they came back. "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?", Hiram asked me. "Like l was sleeping for four months. Well, that's probably because I did sleep for four months", l said forcing a weak smile. "We called Santana and Brittany and they are on their way here, so we will give you two a moment", Leroy said and they left the room again. "I missed you so much too. It was terrible. I could hear you fighting with your dads for school and I could hear you crying and-and l was saying to you that l am here but you couldn't listen", l said and my monitor spiked up. "Relax, please, you just came back to me. It doesn't matter now. I am super happy you came to me and just on the right time", she said. "Oh my God, no wait, it's not our one year anniversary yet, it's in three days. Come here, l need to taste your lips, you know, l missed them too", l said and she kissed me deeply. "I am so happy you haven't forgotten how to kiss me after all these months", l said to tease her. "How could I forget? These are the only lips I want to taste", she said and kissed me again.

"Get a room and I don't mean this one", Santana said and Rachel pulled away. She entered the room hand in hand with Brittany. "My favorite Latina and her amazing girlfriend", l said and pulled myself up a bit and Rachel helped me get comfortable. "Hey Q, I really missed you. But not that much because we were talking", Brittany said and hugged me. Santana winked at me and I played along. "I know Britt, l could hear you, but please don't tell me ever again about having sex with San, okay? It was kind of creepy", l said and Santana gave me a deadly glare. "I am sorry, l was just happy", she said. "What the fuck? How did you?", Santana said. "Brittany told me silly. Plus, if my memory serves me correctly you couldn't stop touching one another every time you got the chance and I pretended not to watch", l said laughing. "You are lucky you just woke up or l would totally go all Lima Heights on your spying ass", Santana said and hugged me too. "So, the nurse said that you are doing great already and that you will be able to get out of here in three days", Hiram said and everyone's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, Rach I will be out in three days. Oh, we are totally going to celebrate this", l said and she hugged me tight. "What is going on?", Leroy said. "It's our one year anniversary in three days", Rachel said excited. "That's awesome news honey", he said to Rachel.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? If that's okay of course", I said. "Oh, yeah, totally, we have Cheerio practice anyways. We just came to see you and we would leave", Santana said, they both hugged me one more time and left. "You can stay my bright star", l told her and she sat near me again, holding my hand. "I wanted to ask you where will l live and what happened to my parents?", l asked and my monitor spiked up again. "I don't think it's the right time for this conversation Quinn", Hiram said. "Please, l need to know", l said looking directly into his eyes. "Very well. So, the day your dad shot you and after we brought you into the hospital, we called immediately the child services. They came to our house a couple of days later and we talked about your situation. So, you will live with us from now on. Both of your parents are where they belong. There was a trial a month ago and it's been decided that they will go in jail for a very long long time. We know it's difficult but we will be there for you", Leroy said and squeezed my shoulder. "I know, thank you, for everything", l said and Rachel kissed two tears away.

 _Three days later_

"Finally I am out of here", l said the moment I stepped out of the hospital. "I love you so much", Rachel told me. We intertwined our fingers and walked to Hiram's car.

"Home sweet home", Rachel said when we entered the house. "Don't think that I have forgotten that you haven't slept properly for like four months, oh, and let's add the past three days to the list too", l said and kissed her cheek. "I know, but tonight we celebrate", she said and yawned. "We will celebrate after you sleep. It's like ten in the morning, so we have time for both", l said. "Will you sleep with me? I missed cuddling with you", she told me. "Although I feel like sleeping beauty right now, I will take a nap with you. I will take my stuff up, let your parents know that we will take a nap and then come upstairs", l said, took my stuff and went upstairs to Rachel's room. Five minutes or so, later, Rachel came in the room. I was already in my pj's and lying on her bed, waiting for her to come. She quickly changed into her pj's and came to bed. "Finally, we are sleeping together", Rachel said. "I am so proud of you. I know you didn't leave my side because of the promise you made, but l am also sad because you haven't slept because of me", l said frowning. "No, we are over this. This wasn't your fault and never will be. I love you and I am tired but I am so happy you are finally home, cuddling with me", she said, kissing me deeply. "Rest, my bright star", l told her and she instantly fell asleep.

Six hours later l felt Rachel's head moving from my chest. "I think that I just had the best sleep ever", she said, opening her eyes completely. "Me too. Feeling you in my arms just feels so right", l said and kissed her. "You know I've dreamed of this moment. Sleeping again in your arms l mean", Rachel said. "Oh, I want to show you something", l told her. "And what's that?", Rachel said pecking my lips. "I learned how to fit my whole world in my hands", l said happy. "Yeah, well, that's just impossible Quinn", Rachel said rolling her eyes. I cupped Rachel's face and she instantly blushed. "I love you", l told her, looking directly into her eyes. "I love you more", she told me and l kissed her deeply, exploring once again every inch of her. "Let's go celebrate", l said happily and we both got out of the bed.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: There is only one more chapter, so it will all be about their happy ending. Review and of course enjoy :)**


	15. chapter 15

_Present day_

 _ **Quinn's point of view**_

"Are you ready?", l shouted in the house for everyone to listen. "I will be down in a minute", a voice said. "Me too", another one said. I went upstairs and walked down the hall, passing various pictures that Rachel and l have hung there. Some of them were from our teenage years, but most of them from our university years. I knocked the door with the big start and a sign of 'Quinn's and Rachel's room'. "Come on in", I heard Rachel's voice from the other side of the door. "You look amazing my bright star", l said and hugged her tightly. "You are gorgeous", she said with her significant smile and scanned me from top to bottom. "Are you ready for your big night?", l asked her and then kissed her. "l feel kind of nervous to be honest", she said. "Just look at me while talking and everything will be okay", I said, stroking her cheek and she closed her eyes, letting the comfort flow in her body. "Is everyone ready?", she asked. "Yes we are all ready to go if you are. The others will meet us there. Let's go, my bright star", l said and she held my hand. I kissed her hand and we went downstairs. "Mommy you are so pretty", one of my daughters said. She was almost fifteen years old now and looked like my young self. She was blonde with hazel eyes exactly like me but she had Rachel's cute cheeks.

"Mommy? What about me? I am here too, Beth", I said. "Yeah, l saw you mom. Don't be jealous, you look good too, but mommy is the special one today", Beth said. "She always is special to me", l said and kissed her. "Mom, please not here, it make want to puke", my other daughter said. "Hello to you too, Lydia", I said rolling my eyes. Lydia was thirteen years old now and looked like Rachel at her teen years. She was a brunette, beautiful girl with chocolate eyes, just like her mommy. "Hey, mommy you are so beautiful tonight", she said to Rachel. "What am l today, invisible?", l said playing hurt. "You are never invisible to me, love", Rachel said and looked directly into my eyes. Those loving eyes that l adored so much just reminded me of the day I proposed to her.

 _Seventeen years ago_

"I am exhausted", l said and collapsed on the bed that Rachel and l were sharing. Rachel was studying at NYADA and l was studying at Columbia. I've always known that she was going to be the brightest star of them all and seeing her studying at NYADA was making me even happier, because she was conquering her goals slowly but steadily. "I can massage you if you want to", Rachel said. "That would be ideal my bright star, but l don't want to make you tired", l said. "The only one who is tired here is you, love. Now roll over so l can do some magic on your back", she said kind of seductively. I rolled over my stomach and closed my eyes waiting for Rachel to do her magic (as she said) on my back. She pulled up my t-shirt and my whole back was on plain sight for her. I knew Rachel was still in the room because firstly I didn't hear her leaving and secondly she was sitting on me, but she didn't touch me at all.

"Rachel, are still on planet earth?", l asked her sarcastically. "No, not really. I mean, by now l know almost every inch of you, as you do for me, but it amazes me how even though I have seen you naked many times l am always in awe whenever I see your skin. You are so gorgeous, l love you and now l am going stop making you wait. You were and will always be such a distraction for me", she said and I laughed. "Why are you laughing?", she said smacking my ass playfully. "Because now you know how it's like to be me", l said. "Hush now", she said, rolling her eyes. "Your wishes my command", l said. I was still waiting for her to touch my back but instead of feeling her hands on my back l felt her mouth. She left a trail of open mouthed kisses starting from the back of my neck and ending down my lower back. "You are torturing me", l said groaning. "I will do as l please", she said. "And what about the magic?", l told her, letting a small moan escape my lips. "There will be a different magic", she said and rolled me over so l could see her.

Five rounds later we both collapsed on the bed. "Oh my goodness, that was a blast, l think that l can't even stand", l said trying to get out of the bed. "Was that magic enough for you?", she said smiling. "Are you kidding? That was simply the most amazing thing ever. I love your magic", l told her. "My magic, huh? And what about me?", she said, playing hurt. "You will find out soon", l told her and lied back down, cuddling with her. "What does that suppose to mean?", she asked me. "Let's take a nap and l will make you dinner", l told her, kissing the back of her neck, she quivered and eventually we both fell asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later, l slipped out of the bed without waking up Rachel and I went to the kitchen to make dinner as l promised. When I finished all the dinner preparations I took the little box l was hiding from Rachel and put it in my pj's pocket. "Rachel sweetheart wake up", l said and climbed on the bed, planting kisses all over her face. "Mmmm, five more minutes please", she said groaning. "Rach, you are not going to school anymore. Get up so we can have dinner", l said. "No, get down so we can cuddle", she said without opening her eyes. "Come on get up", l said pulling her up. "Ugh, fine", she said. "We can watch a movie first if you want or we can play Scrabble and you can lose again", l said laughing. "Movie works perfectly for me", she said, pecked my lips and finally got up. We decided, well, actually Rachel decided that we would watch 'Wicked'. We were cuddling and watching the movie, Rachel was singing along at every sing of the movie and l was staring at her. "You know that I can't see you, but l can feel your glare", she said suddenly. "l-l, okay fine, I was staring at you while you were singing, but only because I am so in love with you and your voice has this impact on me", l said and she turned to me.

"Do you remember our first kiss?", she asked me. "Of course l do. You kissed me and l left because I was scared", l said. "No, leave the scared part out and remember the sense. Close your eyes and remember", she said. I closed my eyes and she placed her lips on mine just like that time we were in the auditorium. She kissed me slowly and passionately. "Now, tell me, love. What's the first thing you thought back then?", she said after she pulled away and l opened my eyes. "Honestly, the first thing I thought was that you lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. You mesmerized me instantly and I knew l needed more but I wasn't ready to ask for it, but now l am. So, can l have some more?", l said, bitting my bottom lip. "Maybe later, l am hungry now", she said, pecked my lips and left my arms, heading to the kitchen. "You are such a teaser", l said, rolling my eyes and I pushed myself up.

"I am so full. That was amazing, thank you. The mushrooms and the rice were perfectly cooked", she said. "I wanted to amaze you, so l tried to make your favorite food perfect", l said and smiled. "Amaze me? Why?", she asked me confused. "Because you are the brightest star of them all and l am trying to reach you so l can be by your side", l said and looked directly at her eyes. "You don't have to reach me, you always were by my side", she said and grabbed my hand. "Where do you see yourself in like five years?", l said, still looking at her gorgeous chocolate eyes. "What's that? A job interview?", she said, laughing. Her laugh was always so adorable that made me laugh too. "Come on, tell me", l said when we stopped laughing. "Honestly, l can't imagine my life without you by my side. I imagine myself having a career in Broadway and get married with you. I don't know, maybe a couple of kids too", she said and l widened my eyes. "It's okay if you don't want kids. Seriously, if-if you don't want kids it's okay", she said again. "First of all you said the same thing twice and rephrased", l said laughing. "And secondly I want to have kids. I want to have your kid and l want you to have my kid too, l mean if you want to", l said and blushed. "I would love that. I love you", she said and kissed my hand.

"We are ready", l said. "We are ready for what?", she asked, cocking an eyebrow. I got up and walked near Rachel. I got on my knee and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I was thinking about this for some time, but first I needed to know that we are ready. Now that l know we are, I am here, in front of you asking the simplest, yet the most complicated question. Will you marry me?", l asked her, giving her the biggest smile I've got. "Of course I will marry you", she said, tears streaming from her eyes, as l put the ring on her finger. "And we can have your last name first. I remember back to high school when you read one of my notes that you had asked me why my last name was first and not yours. So, I am telling you now, that yours will be first. Quinn Berry-Fabray sounds beautiful to me, as long as I get to marry my soul mate", l said and kissed away her tears. "I-l don't know what to say", she said and hugged me. "You've said enough my bright star. Now, let's call your dads, Santana and Brittany", l said and got up, kissing Rachel on her smiling lips.

 _Present day_

"Girls you look amazing. Well, actually all my girls look amazing tonight. Are you ready to go?", l said and kissed Rachel. "Yes mom", they both said and we all got in my car after l locked the house. Twenty minutes of driving later we reached our destination. I parked and we got to the meeting point. A couple of minutes later Santana and Brittany appeared along with a black haired boy that looked exactly like her and a blonde girl with blue eyes that looked like Brittany. "Hey Q, hey Rach", they said and we hugged each other. "Hello Pablo, hello Bianca. How are you guys? You look great tonight", l asked them. "We are good. You look stunning aunt Rachel", Pablo said. "Are you kidding me? What's that? A conspiracy against me?", l said, rolling my eyes. "Don't be jealous aunt Quinn, you both look great but it's aunt Rachel's night", Pablo said. "I know, l am just messing with you. It's time for my bright star to shine even more", l said and pecked Rachel's lips. "So, are you ready? How do you feel?", Santana asked. "I am so ready but I feel a little nervous too", Rachel said. "Just be careful not to fall when you will go up there to take your award", Brittany said. "Britt, you can't say that to her, she will be even more scared now", Santana explained her. "Everything will be fine. Let's go inside", l said and took Rachel's hand.

The time was passing and Rachel was becoming more and more anxious. "I am the next one. I-l can't do this. What if l fall? What if l forget how to talk?", she said terrified. "Rachel, you won't forget how to talk, it doesn't make any sense. Relax, just go up there and enjoy every moment of this", l told her. She started gasping for air and repeating again and again that she is going to mess up. "Hey, hey. Look at me, everything is fine. Take deep breaths. In and out, in and out", l said, she looked me in the eyes and started taking deep breaths. "That's my girl", l said, stroking her hand to relax her. Memories started flashing in my head from Rachel's pregnancy, because she was anxious then too, just as now.

 _Fifteen years ago_

It was six in the morning when I felt my whole body shaking. "What's going on?", l said sleepily. "Quinn wake up, the baby is coming", she said scared. "Oh, yeah, the baby is coming, okay. Wait, the baby is coming", l said happy and got out of the bed quickly. I ran and gathered some stuff for the hospital. I helped Rachel get in my car and I drived like crazy to the hospital. When we entered the hospital, l found a nurse, while Rachel was trying to take deep breaths. "This way, please", the nurse said to me and a couple of nurses took Rachel to prepare her for the labor. I called Santana and Brittany and they came ten minutes later. "Oh my God, it's happening, it's happening", l said terrified when the nurse called me to go inside with Rachel. "Come on Q, Rachel will be terrified already, don't add more horror to her. Except, of course, if you want a baby lizard to come out of her", Santana said. "Sanny, stop bullying them", Brittany said and smacked Santana's arm.

I entered the labor room with the nurse. When l saw Rachel my heart dropped, she was pale and sweaty. She was shaking and was super nervous. "I am here, l am here", l said, ran by her side and held her hand tight. "We are ready to start. I want you to focus on your wife, so she can help you relax and l want you to take deep breaths and push", the nurse said. "Look at me and everything will be fine", l said, looking directly at her eyes and into her soul. We were staring deeply at each other, it was like our souls were communicating. "Push again, harder this time", the nurse said. "I-l can't do this. Why doesn't it come out already?", Rachel said, starting to shake again. "Do you remember that time l called you because l was ready to hurt myself again, but you stopped me without eveb being there? Just listen to my voice. Take deep breaths with me. In and out, in and out", l said stroking her hand and her cheek. She was shouting from pain but she kept breathing as l was telling her. "I can see her. She is almost here, one more push", the nurse said. "Come on my bright star, bring her to us", l told her. Rachel shouted again and a baby crying came out and filled the room. Rachel was gasping for air and when she relaxed, the nurse gave her the baby. The baby was crying, but when Rachel took her in her arms, she immediately calmed down. "She is gorgeous and has your beautiful eyes", Rachel said to me. "I love you", l said and kissed her temple. "I love you more", she said. I will never forget this, Rachel smiling although she was tired while holding our baby.

 _Present day_

"l would like to call miss Rachel Berry-Fabray on the stage", the woman from the stage said in the microphone. "Just look at me and pretend no one is here, like those performances you gave in high school in the empty auditorium", l whispered to her. She smiled widely and went to the stage. The event hostess gave her a Tony award and tears of joy started streaming from her eyes. "I would like to say something really fast", Rachel said and received the microphone. "I would like to thank everyone that helped me make my dreams come true. Special thanks to my dads who have put me in all those dance and singing classes since l was three and my friends from McKinley high school that made me feel special through the Glee club. I, um, l-l want to dedicate this award to my amazing wife, who taught me how to be strong and who were always there clapping louder than anyone at every performance l have given so far. Thank you all so much", she said without taking her eyes off of me.

When the event finished we returned home to celebrate. Santana and Brittany along with their kids came with us. A couple of hours later the LoPierce family left and Beth with Lydia went to sleep, leaving me alone with Rachel. "Everything was amazing today, thank you", she told me. "You deserve nothing less my bright star", l told her, kissing her deeply. "I have something for you", she said when we pulled away. "And what's that?", l asked her. She ran upstairs and came back down, holding a flower and a note. "It's been ages since I've received or given you a flower and a note, since high school actually but I am not complaining right now. Here", she said and gave me the flower and the note.

 _ **This is the Clove and it stands for 'undying love'. My love for you will never end, l love you since we were teens and l will never stop. You have given me a full and happy life, you have given me an amazing family and you have always made sure that I would give my all at everything I wanted to try. You pushed me to return back to Broadway when l didn't want to and the award I've won today is because of you. You are everything I could ask for.**_

 _ **Forever yours,**_

 _ **Rachel Berry-Fabray**_

"This is so beautiful Rachel, it brings me so many memories back, good ones", l said. "I know", Rachel said and cleaned up a couple of tears fromy face with her thumb. "Look at us, after all that we've been through, still together and stronger than ever. I love you my bright star", l said. "l love you more", she said and kissed me.

 **Faberry**

 **Author's note: sooooo, that was it. This is the happy ending they deserve after everything they've been through as Quinn said. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
